The dark legends quileutes pack Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Ils sont censés être des protecteurs… C'est ce que disent la plupart de leurs légendes… Mais que se passerait-il si l'un des Quileutes en avait marre d'être le gentil Amérindien que tout le monde attend de lui, la fierté de la réserve, l'exemple... ? Venez participer au concours du DAL !
1. Annonce

**The « dark legends quileutes pack » Contest :**

Ils sont censés être des protecteurs… C'est ce que disent la plupart de leurs légendes…

Mais que se passerait-il si l'un des Quileutes en avait marre d'être le gentil Amérindien que tout le monde attend de lui, la fierté de la réserve, l'exemple... ?  
Non il veut juste être lui-même et laisser parler tous les côtés de sa personnalité, même les plus sombre et inavouable.

Laissez parler votre imagination lemoniaque et plongez dans l'univers sombre du « Dark legends quileutes pack ».

Happy end ou Sad end ? Vous êtes le maître du futur de vos personnages.

**- Jacob Black  
- Paul Lahote  
- Embry Call  
- Leah Clearwater  
- Sam Uley…**

À vous de choisir avec quel personnage quileute -féminin ou masculin- vous trouverez l'inspiration.

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

- Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 3 OS (oui, oui QUE trois, bande de perverses!^^) maximum! De même pour les quatre mains qui sont autorisées.

-Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une règle, INCONTOURNABLE!  
Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS avec leur nom d'auteur à cette adresse: [ _Voir sur le profil_ ]  
(retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparait pas sur FF)  
Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce! Merci de le préciser en cas de besoin.  
Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !

Il est normal que nous vous demandions de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire des pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

À la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

-En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :  
**  
The «Dark legends quileutes pack» Contest :  
Titre de votre OS :**  
**  
Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Nom de l'auteur), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Le concours débutera le 18/03/2013 et sera clôturé le 05/05/2013  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 06/05/2013 au 12/05/2013  
Les résultats des trois meilleures OS seront affichés le 13/05/2013


	2. La mante religieuse

The «Dark legends quileutes pack» Contest :  
Titre: La mante religieuse.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Apprêtée comme une secrétaire, je ne me reconnais pas. Ce n'est tout simplement pas moi qui marche dans ces couloirs, escortée par ma garde rapprochée. Mais je me suis pliée aux exigences de mon renommé avocat _« pour attirer la sympathie des jurés »_ avait-il dit. Mais personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi être déguisée pourra changer leurs verdicts sur les faits qui me sont reprochés.

Ah oui, j'oublie le plus important mon nom est Leah. Leah Clearwater je suis Amérindienne et dans quelques instants les portes du tribunal de justice vont s'ouvrir sur mon procès. LE procès à scandales du moment, celui qui passionne les journalistes.

C'est l'heure ! Je prends une dernière respiration pour me donner du courage avant de me jeter dans l'arène. C'est la tête haute et avec une mine déterminée que je pénètre dans la salle sous les regards de la foule.

Les minutes s'égrènent à une lenteur infernale avant que le fameux « Accusée levez-vous ! » tant attendu ne retentisse. Je m'exécute dans un automatisme observant chaque personne dressée devant moi.

Leah Clearwater vous êtes accusée des meurtres avec préméditation de Messieurs Démetri Volturi, Garett Brownet Nahuel Machado. Que plaidez-vous ?

C'est dit, un triple meurtre voilà ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Est-que je suis coupable ? Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs des derniers mois avant de prononcer les mots qui vont sceller mon destin.

« Sam » voilà le nom qui résonne en moi à cet instant fatidique. Mon premier amour, mon fiancé. Rien que ce nom fait battre à mon cœur la chamade et pourtant… C'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé !

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de l'instant qui a tout fait basculer. C'était le printemps, le soleil perçait à travers les nuages pour nous offrir ses premiers rayons. La journée avait été épuisante et j'étais heureuse de rentrer chez moi.

Avec un peu de chance, Sam serait déjà rentré du travail et nous pourrions profiter de la fin de journée tranquillement. Nous menions une vie simple, sans artifices, une vie à l'ancienne comme disaient nos parents. Seule notre vision du couple était moderne : j'étais comme qui dirait l'homme de la maison. J'ai toujours préféré le bricolage aux tâches ménagères. Sam aimait cette façon de vivre enfin c'était ce que je croyais avant de pousser la porte ce jour-là.

La voiture de Sam était bien garée devant l'entrée de la maison mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans le salon. Je n'entendais pas la douche couler et il n'y avait pas de musique dans la cuisine. Je l'appelais doucement mais aucune réponse ne me parvint. J'ôtais mes chaussures et ma veste et me dirigeais vers notre chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable pour aller aider Jake à réparer sa moto. Sam avait sans doute décidé de se dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt donc j'avais du temps devant moi.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas… Sam était bien dans la chambre, couché sur le lit, une autre fille aux longs cheveux bruns juchée sur lui. Leurs bouches étaient scellées, leurs corps étaient emboîtés et se mouvaient en cadence. Des gémissements envahissaient la chambre et me donnaient envie de vomir. Je fus prise de spasmes violents et me mis à hurler tout ce que je pouvais. Des hurlements à la mort tels que jamais je n'en avais poussés. Les deux traîtres s'arrêtèrent aussi sec et se tournèrent vers moi, horrifiés. Je reconnus aussitôt ma cousine, Emily, dans les bras de mon cher et tendre et cela me fit encore plus mal. J'eus l'impression d'être doublement trahie et fus prise de vertiges. Je n'entendis ni les supplications de Sam, ni les excuses bidon de ma cousine. Rien ne parvint à mes oreilles à part un bourdonnement sourd et affreux.

Je sus immédiatement ce qui allait se passer ensuite et cela vint très vite. Je me retrouvais sous ma forme de louve en deux temps trois mouvements, grognant et montrant les dents devant eux sans vergogne. Emily s'était recroquevillée au fond du lit, protégée par Sam qui hurlait des choses que je n'entendais même pas. Des flots de parole incompréhensibles dont quelques mots me parvenaient par bribes. Je crus entendre le mot « excuse » et « imprégnation » mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Je fis claquer ma mâchoire une dernière fois vers eux et partis en courant vers la forêt, seule avec ma peine.

Je courais toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin pour m'éloigner le plus possible d'eux, de ces images qui semblaient s'être gravées dans ma rétine. Pour ne plus entendre la voix de Sam, ce traître qui m'ordonnait de revenir, qu'il devait m'expliquer. Ni les hurlements de la meute qui semblait déchirée en deux et qui m'implorait de ne pas faire de bêtise. Mais pas à un seul moment je n'eus envie de faire marche arrière et de retourner là-bas. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation je me sentais libre, la voix d'Alpha de Sam n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi. Seules la rage et la douleur résonnaient dans mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai erré, tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que j'avais fini par m'écrouler d'épuisement et quand je m'étais réveillée, c'était dans un lit douillet chez ma mère : mon jeune frère Seth avait dû me retrouver…

Dès le lendemain je faisais mes valises et emménageais à Seattle pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Le bruit de la ville, la vitesse tout me paraissait si intense ici à moi la petite Amérindienne mais j'aimais ça…

Tous les soirs, quand je fermais les yeux, Sam venait me hanter par ses gestes et ses mots d'amour. A chaque fois j'espérais une autre fin à notre histoire mais comme toujours l'image de son corps nu enlacé avec ma peste de cousine revenait tout salir. Je n'avais trouvé qu'une solution à ce problème : sortir et laisser la louve prendre le pouvoir pour ne pas dormir et finir par m'écrouler dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Oui, la petite Indienne naïve n'était plus, la trahison m'avait transformée pour faire de moi une femme forte, une femme dominante, une chasseuse. Chaque soir, un nouvel amant entrait dans mon lit pour en sortir au petit jour. Malheureusement, un jour, ma route croisa celle d'un homme du nom de Démétri. Alliance au doigt, il enchaînait les conquêtes et je fus sa dernière …

J'avais tout de suite remarqué cette foutue alliance, et ça me gênait. Il était bel homme, certes, mais quelque part il rendait malheureuse une femme depuis bien trop longtemps. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait rien, mais un jour elle serait triste, comme moi je l'étais. Elle tomberait au fond du gouffre et finirait par s'enfuir afin de ne pas être la paria de son quartier. Pour toutes ces raisons, cet homme méritait de souffrir autant que chaque femme trompée souffrait.

Cette nuit-là, nous avions fait l'amour comme des bêtes affamées de sexe et de luxure. Nous avions choisi un petit motel pour assouvir au plus vite nos besoins bestiaux. Alors que j'étais partie dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, il m'avait aussitôt rejointe et prise contre le lavabo. Je m'y étais accrochée avec hargne et mon ventre cognait contre la porcelaine alors qu'il se mouvait en moi en poussant des grognements sourds. Il avait attrapé et relevé mes cheveux afin d'embrasser et de mordre mon cou et j'avais hurlé de plaisir alors que son autre main avait titillé et pincé mon clitoris gonflé de désir. Trempés par la sueur nous avions remis ça sous la douche où, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille et agrippée à ses épaules que je lacérais sans vergogne, il m'avait baisée si fort que j'avais fait trembler deux fois les murs de la petite chambre. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas rassasiée. J'avais besoin de plus, mon corps et mon instinct le réclamaient, cet homme était parfait pour ça. Je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité de l'utiliser pour combler ma part animale. La nuit s'était donc achevée par deux séances de sexe intensif sous la couette, préliminaires inclus, et par une cure de sommeil bien méritée.

Démétri avait été mon meilleur coup de la semaine, je devais l'avouer, même s'il me dégoûtait pour ce qu'il faisait à sa femme. Plus je le regardais dormir, plus j'avais envie de lui cracher à la gueule et de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure. Sans réfléchir, la douleur faisant obstacle à tout entendement, je pris l'oreiller et le lui posais sur le visage. Alors qu'il se réveillait et commençait à se débattre, j'appuyais plus fort, bloquant ses jambes avec les miennes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Mes forces avaient décuplé depuis que je me transformais régulièrement en louve. J'avais acquis de nombreuses capacités et j'étais plus vive, plus forte, plus maligne.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ne bougeait plus et je retirais l'oreiller. La rage m'avait envahie, je ne répondais plus de rien. Je lui ôtais violemment son alliance, arrachant sans doute un bout de peau au passage et allais la déposer sur le rebord du lavabo, tout comme je l'avais fait avec ma bague de fiançailles chez Sam, le jour où j'étais venue récupérer quelques affaires.

_« Il ne lui fera plus de mal comme ça. __» _Murmurai-je dans un souffle. _« Plus jamais.»_

Aussitôt, je me transformais en louve, hurlais à la mort et me sauvais en empruntant de petites ruelles jusqu'à chez moi.

Je voyais rouge, ce meurtre avait réveillé quelque chose en moi : une sorte de sentiment de pouvoir et d'oubli. Pendant un instant fatidique, toutes mes pensées s'étaient envolées. Quand j'avais posé mes mains sur l'oreiller, l'image de Démétri s'était mélangée avec celle de Sam me donnant la volonté nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, paradoxalement, quand j'avais réalisé que mon ex était toujours en vie je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être soulagée car j'avais beau le haïr il était celui qui me rendait vivante, pour qui mon cœur battait.

A mon réveil, le lendemain, la nouvelle du meurtre de Démétri avait éclaté en ville, les journaux ne parlaient que de ça et la télévision avait pris en vedette la veuve éplorée qui jouait son rôle telle une mauvaise tragédienne qui ne trompait personne. Elle était la première suspecte, celle qui avait le mobile. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni ce que je devais faire.

Le destin ne tarda pas à trouver la solution à ma place. Mes insomnies ne m'avaient pas quittée. La louve qui sommeillait en moi prenait petit à petit le pouvoir dès que la nuit tombait. Elle réclamait toujours plus de sang neuf et d'amants dans mes draps.

Les bars et les boîtes de nuit étaient devenus ma maison. Je les hantais de ma présence obscure. J'attirais dans mes filets toujours plus d'hommes envoûtés par l'aura sexuelle que je dégageais.

Bien vite le sexe ne me suffit plus, tous ces hommes m'écœuraient. Ils pensaient être le sexe fort, roulant sans cesse des mécaniques. Je les entendais plaisanter sur leurs nombres de conquêtes, celles qu'ils avaient laissées sans un au revoir avant même que le jour ne se lève.

Garett était l'un d'entre eux, il était beau dans son genre de rebelle baroudeur et il le savait. Une femme dans chaque port comme il disait.

Seattle fut sa dernière destination, sa dernière demeure. La vision de mon visage grisé par l'orgasme et par l'anticipation fut la dernière image qui s'imprima dans ses rétines avant que l'oreiller ne l'étouffe et qu'il ne pousse son dernier soupir.

Le lendemain, l'assassinat de mon amant faisait à nouveau les gros titres, créant ainsi un vent de panique dans la population masculine car tous avaient peur d'être la prochaine victime de **la Mante Religieuse**.

Je passais outre tout cela, l'instinct qui s'était éveillé en moi dépassait ma peur. Je continuais à chasser des mâles chaque soir afin d'assouvir toutes mes pulsions sexuelles, lesquelles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et pressantes. Faire l'amour – enfin, autant dire baiser à ce stade-là – était devenu une sorte de pulsion obligatoire afin de calmer mes nerfs à vif, mes colères, mes accès de douleur. J'étais enragée la plupart du temps, dominant chacun de mes amants, les attachant au lit avant de les violer ou presque. Évidemment, eux ne voyaient pas cela du même œil et appréciaient beaucoup mon côté dominatrice. Ils en venaient même à en redemander et je ne me faisais pas prier, laissant trop souvent ma colère me dépasser. Beaucoup d'entre eux repartaient avec des traces de griffures ou de morsures sur plusieurs parties de leur corps qu'ils exhibaient tels des trophées auprès de leurs amis, se vantant d'avoir passé la nuit avec une vraie tigresse.

Nahuel fut la victime d'un trop-plein de rage et de haine. Je l'avais rencontré au détour d'une ruelle, près d'un bar assez malfamé. Il était un peu plus jeune que moi, mais ses traits étaient matures, fins et vraiment attrayants. Son teint mat, ses cheveux bruns et son regard pénétrant me rappelaient que trop bien mon amour perdu et c'était sûrement ce qui m'avait fait perdre la raison ce soir-là. Il lui ressemblait tellement que la haine m'avait envahie toute entière dès que mes yeux avaient croisé les siens.

Je l'avais abordé sans rien lui cacher de mes intentions et ses yeux avaient brillé d'excitation et de défi quand je lui avais susurré ce que je souhaitais faire de son joli corps. Il m'avait suivie sans demander d'explications et s'était laissé déshabiller et attacher avant de subir mes assauts sexuels, plus violents que d'habitude. Il aimait être dominé par les femmes et ne faisait qu'en redemander. J'avais vraiment pris mon pied avec lui car dès que je fermais les yeux je voyais Sam. J'avais fait trembler tous les murs de la chambre, dans laquelle flottait un fort parfum de luxure et de colère. Je l'ai étouffé comme les autres, pressant fermement l'oreiller contre sa bouche. Il cilla à peine, ne chercha pas à se débattre, comme résigné alors qu'une dernière lueur brillait dans ses yeux comme pour me délivrer un ultime message avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Son dernier souffle arriva très rapidement et je le regardais mourir à petit feu, sous mes yeux emplis de rage et d'amertume. Cela ne me fit rien, je ne réagis même pas et me rhabillais sans un remord face à cet acte que j'avais accompli froidement, pour la troisième fois. Je filais dans la pénombre, vers mon refuge favori, pour me transformer en louve et me dégourdir les pattes le reste de la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, la police frappait à ma porte. Des témoignages de mes ex conquêtes et des employés des bars et boîtes que je fréquentais les avaient conduits jusqu'à moi. Ils avaient fouillé dans mon passé pour trouver les dernier éléments du puzzle qui leurs manquaient pour m'arrêter et m'offrir en pâture aux vautours de journalistes qui ne rêvaient que d'être les premiers à relever l'identité de la meurtrière qui faisait frémir la populations de Seattle, s'offrant ainsi les lauriers de la Une.

Pour la première fois j'avais peur, peur que l'on découvre mon autre secret, ma nature. Peur d'avoir mis en danger mon frère et les autres membres de la meute, ma famille mais paradoxalement je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes actes…

Projetée malgré moi devant les projecteurs funestes du monde, j'étais devenue une sorte de somnambule perdant la notion du temps, tiraillée entre deux parts de moi-même. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : faire face pour pouvoir me retrouver.

Je reviens dans la réalité, épuisée par mes émotions, c'est l'heure de trouver le repos. Toute l'assistance attend les mots qui vont franchir mes lèvres. Je me suis levée, la tête haute. Je n'ai pas honte de qui j'étais ni de celle que je suis devenue :

Je plaide coupable.

Mes paroles résonnent dans la pièce. C'est dit, je sens un énorme poids quitter mes épaules. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'être libre, ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retourne un instant, et c'est là que je le vois : Sam. Inconsciemment mes lèvres forment les mots : « Je t'aime ». Mais quand je croise son regard ce n'est pas ses yeux qui me répondent mais les prunelles grises acier de l'une de mes victimes.

A cette vision, je m'effondre. Je réalise que j'ai tué ma seule chance d'être heureuse.


	3. Tempête meutrière

**The « Dark Legends Quileutes pack » Contest**

Titre : Tempête meurtrière.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : **www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) **sur lequel se feront les votes.

.

.

A La Push, une réserve indienne située dans l'Etat de Washington, un garçon du nom de Quil Ateara est mort. La nouvelle de cette tragédie fait très vite le tour de la réserve et se répand comme une traînée de poudre jusqu'à Forks, une ville située non loin du lieu de drame.

Toute une tribu, les Quileutes, est en émoi à l'annonce de cette horrible découverte. Quil était un gentil garçon que tout le monde appréciait. Il n'était aucunement fauteur de troubles et quiconque l'avait tué ne pouvait être qu'un monstre sanguinaire et sans pitié. Les Quileutes pensent aussitôt aux vampires qui peuplent les frontières voisines et décident de mener leur propre vengeance, leur propre bataille face à ces monstres sans cœur.

Mais la sagesse de Sam leur rappelle que nulle odeur de sang-froid n'a été découverte autour du corps de Quil ni où que ce soit d'autre dans la forêt. Les blessures de Quil ne sont pas des marques que peuvent laisser un vampire. Ils sont donc à exclure des suspects, au plus grand désarroi des loups qui avaient vu là un moyen idéal d'éradiquer ces horribles personnes une fois pour toutes.

Peut-être faut-il préciser que Quil n'est nullement un garçon ordinaire. Certes, c'est un Indien, mais il a la particularité de se transformer en loup. Il ne s'agit pas d'un don quelconque mais plutôt d'un héritage qu'il a obtenu de sa famille. Les Quileutes ont depuis plusieurs générations cette capacité à se transformer, surtout lorsque des vampires viennent vivre à proximité de leur réserve. Par conséquent, plus il y a de vampires, plus les transformations se multiplient.

L'arrivée de la famille Cullen en ville, il y a quelques années de ça, a provoqué la transformation de Quil et de celle de ses amis les plus proches, Embry Call et Jacob Black. Depuis ce jour, ils forment, avec d'autres garçons, une meute où règne une ambiance bonne enfant et agréable, où il fait bon vivre, malgré les difficultés qu'ils ont pu rencontrer dans le passé.

La perte de Quil crée un déchirement parmi les membres de la meute, laquelle perd un véritable frère. La soif de vengeance et le désir de trouver le coupable sont palpables et chacun des loups, ainsi que leurs familles sont à fleur de peau.

Le chef Swan, shérif de Forks, est mis sur le coup, aidé de ses amis Billy Black et Harry Clearwater. Les indices sont malheureusement minces et aucune piste ne peut être sérieusement remontée et envisagée. Personne ne sait qui est l'auteur de ce meurtre affreux, ni si cela recommencera.

Deux jours plus tard, l'incontournable se produit : un deuxième corps est découvert, marquant ainsi le début d'une série noire sur la Réserve.

En plein cœur des bois, Embry Call est retrouvé sauvagement lacéré et mutilé. A tel point que son visage n'est que difficilement identifiable par la police et par ses parents. Le jeune Seth Clearwater a fait cette funeste découverte alors qu'il effectuait sa ronde habituelle dans cette zone. Dès qu'il l'a vu, étendu là, sans vie, il s'est mis à hurler à la mort et s'est couché près de lui, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la meute. Son cri déchirant a ému tout le monde et sa sœur Léah a dû l'arracher de force au corps gisant d'Embry pour pouvoir le ramener chez eux avant que la police n'arrive et ne les découvre sous leur forme de loup.

Une seconde veillée est alors organisée, deux jours seulement après la première. Sanglots, pleurs, prières et recueillements animent la commémoration de leur frère disparu et bien-aimé.

Le désir de vengeance et la haine peuvent se lire sur certains visages, désireux de venir à bout de cet odieux personnage qui ose s'attaquer à leur fratrie. Les jeunes loups sont à fleur de peau tandis que les aînés tentent de les raisonner et de les calmer.

L'atmosphère est tendue et personne n'ose s'approcher de la réserve, même les jeunes de Forks qui habituellement viennent passer le week-end au bord de l'océan. Les lieux deviennent vite lugubres et sans vie, quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel pour la Push.

L'enquête ne donne rien, aucune trace du tueur n'est détectée. Il semble qu'il soit beaucoup trop malin pour se faire prendre. Les loups passent leur temps à flairer les bois, à chercher des indices que la police ne serait pas à même de trouver mais sans résultat. Le tueur est fort et se démène durement pour confondre les indices ou les effacer afin qu'ils échappent à tout le monde.

Lorsque Léah Clearwater entre chez elle en fracassant presque la porte, son frère dans les bras, son père est à deux doigts de faire une attaque cardiaque et sa mère se jette sur eux, inquiète comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Il y a du sang partout et Seth semble mort. Mais il ne l'est pas, un faible battement de cœur persiste et redonne à toute la famille un espoir pour qu'il survive. Très vite, le reste de la meute est au complet dans le grand salon des Clearwater, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles du jeune garçon. Les loups ont cette faculté de vite récupérer, malgré les souffrances que cela engendre. Mais cette fois, Seth est vraiment au plus mal.

La sentence tombe une heure après : Seth est entre la vie et la mort, plongé dans un profond coma. Il s'en remettra peut-être mais si c'est le cas, il en gardera des séquelles. Tout le peuple Quileute est choqué et abattu et se demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer pour que ce meurtrier s'en prenne ainsi à toute la meute. Le ton monte très vite entre eux et la paranoïa fait bientôt place à la sagesse qui les anime habituellement.

**« Il s'agit forcément de l'un de nous ! »** Accuse Léah. **« Qui d'autre savait où se trouvait Seth à cet instant précis ? »**

**« Ne raconte pas de sottises Léah, aucun de nous n'est capable de faire ça à Seth, c'est comme un frère pour nous. »** Dit Jacob.

**« Un frère qui est en train de mourir ! » **Hurle-t-elle.

**« Tu pourrais très bien être la meurtrière ! Mais tu aurais laissé Seth en vie pour ne pas ****avoir à le tuer et te disculper de tes actes ! »** Rétorque Paul.

**« Espèce de salaud, jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose ! »** Grogne-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Sam, Jacob et Jared réagissent au quart de tour pour les séparer. S'ensuivent des grognements, des cris, des claquements de mâchoires et des supplications, lesquelles proviennent exclusivement de Sue Clearwater.

**« Les enfants, ne vous déchirez pas ainsi ! Seth est mourant et vous ne lui rendez pas service en faisant ça ! » **Supplie-t-elle.

**« Sue a raison. Que chacun rentre chez soi et nous laisse en paix ! »** Tonne Harry.

**«Réfléchissez à tout cela et serrez-vous plutôt les coudes pour trouver une solution ! »**

Léah lâche la gorge de Paul et retourne auprès de son frère, tandis que Sam annonce qu'il y aura une sorte de conseil le lendemain pour mettre en place un plan d'attaque contre leur agresseur. Ils savent qu'ils se sont conduits comme des gosses mais la pression est trop forte. Deux loups ont été tués et un est dans le coma. La situation est grave et surtout, elle est hors de contrôle. Ils ne sont pas habitués à être menés ainsi par le bout du nez et cela ne leur plaît pas du tout.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'attaque de Seth et le tueur semble s'être calmé. Plus aucune attaque, plus aucun meurtre. La meute ainsi que la police de Forks, toujours menée par le Chef Swan, n'ont toujours rien trouvé et le meurtrier est toujours dans la nature quelque part.

Les plans de Sam ne fonctionnent pas malgré tous les efforts qu'il réunit pour venir à bout de cette enquête.

Lorsque Seth se réveille enfin, l'espoir renaît : le jeune loup sera certainement en mesure de livrer son agresseur, il racontera tout, dans les moindres détails. Léah l'a veillé nuit et jour, lui parlant sans cesse afin qu'il n'oublie pas sa voix, qu'il ne tombe pas dans les abîmes de la mort. Cela fonctionne et lorsqu'il lui serre la main pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle a du mal à y croire. Elle est folle de joie et appelle aussitôt ses parents.

Malheureusement, l'euphorie ne dure pas. Seth est totalement amnésique et ne se souvient de rien concernant l'attaque. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler quoi que ce soit, au grand désespoir de sa famille. Cette affaire tourne décidément en rond et Léah commence à bouillir intérieurement. Ainsi, « il » s'en tire encore à bon compte. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

**« Il va falloir forcer le destin ! »** Annonce Jacob de but en blanc lors d'un autre conseil mené par Sam.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Demande Sam.

**« Le provoquer, l'amener à nous. Le forcer à recommencer ! »**

**« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »**

**« Sam ! Il n'y a que comme ça que ça fonctionnera ! »**

**« Et si ça échoue et que quelqu'un d'autre est tué ? Cela n'aura servi à rien ! »**

**« Alors chassons ensemble et pas séparément, ainsi nous pourrons nous protéger les uns les autres ! »**

**« Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Jacob ! Quil et Embry sont morts et Seth est un légume sur pattes ! L'enjeu est plus fort que ça ! »**

En mâle Alpha qu'il est, Sam a forcément le dessus sur les autres et à ce niveau-là, Jacob ne peut que se soumettre à lui. Lui-même aurait pu tenir ce rôle mais il l'a refusé, ne voulant prendre aucune responsabilité dans la meute, ne voulant surtout pas commander quiconque. Aujourd'hui, il doit seulement obéir et c'est ce qu'il fait. A regret. Il abdique en laissant Sam continuer la discussion et élaborer un plan, à sa façon.

Sam ordonne donc encore plus de rondes, plus de recherches dans l'immense forêt qui entoure la Réserve. Jared et Jacob ce soir, Sam et Paul demain soir et ainsi de suite. Léah reste auprès de son frère pour le moment, elle est trop secouée pour être au meilleur niveau, même si elle prétend le contraire. Comme les autres, elle doit se soumettre aux ordres de l'Alpha. Même contre son gré.

Les jours passent et Seth va de mieux en mieux, il s'est très vite remis. Les loups guérissent rapidement, c'est une de leurs capacités. Cependant, il doit rester à couvert à la réserve afin de ne pas subir une éventuelle vengeance de son agresseur. Il râle et tourne en rond toute la journée, pestant de ne pouvoir rien faire pour venger ses frères décédés.

Ce soir-là, Jacob et Jared viennent le voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils sont inquiets et pensent que Sam ne prend pas les bonnes décisions, que ses plans vont les mener directement au casse-pipe. Ils décident de rendre une petite visite à Paul pour qu'il se rallie à eux et essaient de le faire changer d'avis. Il est celui qui a le plus d'influence sur Sam et il devient donc leur seul espoir.

**« Paul est bien trop proche de Sam pour lui désobéir ou contrecarrer ses plans. C'est de la folie ! » **

**« Léah, il faut essayer. On ne va tout de même pas attendre que l'un d'entre nous se fasse tuer ! »**

**« Ils ont raison. Je suis avec vous les mecs ! » **Les encourage Seth. **« Appelez-nous si vous avez besoin de renfort. »**

**« Seth, toi tu restes ici, compris ? »**

**« Je t'en prie Jacob, je suis guéri maintenant. » **

**« Léah, je compte sur toi pour faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule. »**

Elle acquiesce et les deux amis partent enfin en direction de chez Paul. A quelques mètres de sa maison, cependant, quelque chose les alerte. A l'unisson, ils se mettent aux aguets et cherchent la source de leur malaise. Une odeur forte et nauséabonde leur envahit les narines : du sang, beaucoup de sang. Ni une ni deux ils se transforment en loup et préviennent mentalement Léah et Sam de venir les rejoindre. La louve répond favorablement tandis que Sam reste muet et introuvable. Et si… ?

**« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Sam ! Paul a dû le tuer ! » **Grogna Jared.

**« L'enfoiré ! Il s'en prend directement à l'Alpha, il a du culot ! »**

Mais ils se trompent, la vérité est toute autre : c'est le corps de Paul qu'ils retrouvent sans vie au milieu du salon. Son corps est presque méconnaissable, lardé de ce qui semble être des coups de griffes… Une porte claque et Jacob bondit en dehors de la maison, juste à temps pour voir Sam, nu comme un ver, s'enfuir au loin, encore maculé du sang de son frère. Quelques minutes suffisent aux loups pour tout comprendre et se lancer à sa poursuite, toutes dents dehors. Seth les a finalement rejoints, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Jacob. Sam est fort et vigoureux et il les devance mais la rage qui habite désormais la meute leur permet de surmonter tout cela et de vite rattraper leur acolyte, lequel a de nouveau retrouvé sa forme de loup.

A partir de ce moment-là, ils peuvent tout entendre, tout lire dans les pensées de leur Alpha. Et ce qu'ils entendent les horrifient et les tétanisent à la fois.

Sam a tué de sang froid Quil, Embry et Paul, sous sa forme de loup. Il le revendique et en est fier, il jure même de continuer et de tuer tous les autres membres de la meute pour être enfin débarrassé de son rôle d'Alpha et de chef de meute qu'il hait et qu'on lui a donné parce que Jacob l'a refusé. Il déteste devoir être ami avec les sang-froid, il déteste l'idée de ce traité minable, il déteste même sa forme de loup qu'il a été obligé de prendre il y a de ça quelques années. Tout le répugne, il ne veut plus de tout cela.

Celui qui était considéré comme le plus sage de la meute est devenu complètement fou, la seule solution qu'il a trouvée est de tuer tous les membres un par un et ainsi de briser tout ce qui les unissait, à jamais.

**« Il faudra que tu nous affrontes tous ensemble alors, car on ne va pas se laisser faire ! » **Grogne Jacob.** « Aucun de nous ne laissera un autre loup mourir ! »**

Les autres approuvent et redoublent de vitesse pour rattraper Sam. Il dirige la troupe vers les falaises de telle sorte que bientôt il n'y aura pas d'autre issue que le combat… ou le vide. Les pensées de Sam sont sombres et meurtrières et ne laissent aucun doute sur ses intentions finales. Tous sont prévenus, il combattra jusqu'au bout pour tous les tuer, coûte que coûte.

Le dénouement est proche, tout le monde le sent mais personne ne sait de quoi il sera fait. Qui vivra ? Qui mourra ? Nul ne le sait.

Les falaises sont là et brusquement, Sam s'arrête et fait demi-tour, bondissant sur Jared, toutes griffes dehors. Des couinements se font entendre puis des grognements, des claquements de mâchoire et encore des couinements. Les autres viennent au secours de leur frère, tentant de maîtriser Sam et de le mobiliser mais il est fort et animé par une telle rage qu'il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Tous en prennent pour leur grade : coups, griffures et morsures. Rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter dans leur lutte, excepté la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Les loups n'ont pas envie de tuer Sam car c'est contre toutes leurs valeurs que d'éliminer l'un des leurs. Peut-être peuvent-ils seulement le blesser assez pour l'assommer et le faire arrêter mais Sam est fort et semble aussi solide qu'une montagne géante.

Jacob hurle lorsque que son ex chef de meute lui enfonce ses crocs dans la gorge et sent une douleur atroce le déchirer. Léah vient à la rescousse immédiatement mais Sam la repousse d'un bon coup de patte et l'envoie valser à quelques mètres de là. Seth grogne et se jette sur l'agresseur, le mordant férocement au flanc avant de se faire éjecter de la même manière que sa sœur.

**« Tu n'en as pas eu assez Seth ? Cette fois, je ne te louperai pas ! Tu mourras pour de bon ! »**

**« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sam ! » **Grogne-t-il en se redressant aussitôt. **« Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout, je m'y suis préparé cette fois. »**

S'ensuit une lutte acharnée entre les deux loups, une sorte de revanche qu'ils attendent depuis longtemps. Jared, Léah et Jacob les encerclent rapidement, afin d'intervenir dès que cela s'avèrera nécessaire. Seth se bat bien mais il est encore jeune et manque cruellement d'expérience dans le combat. La meute ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre. Léah est la plus inquiète de tous, il s'agit de son frère et elle refuse qu'il meure. Ce serait trop dur pour elle et pour ses parents de le perdre.

Seth saigne déjà beaucoup et Sam n'est pas en meilleur état que lui. Le benjamin de la meute avance vers Sam qui lui recule pour la première fois depuis le début du combat. Est-ce une ruse pour mieux rebondir ensuite ? Nul ne peut le savoir. Il s'évertue à penser à tout autre chose afin de ne pas dévoiler ses plans. Les quatre loups avancent désormais vers lui, le dirigeant dangereusement vers les falaises. Il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper comme s'il voulait sauter afin d'échapper à la bagarre, au dénouement final de cet affront.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait : il saute, de manière magistrale, droit dans le vide, sous le regard médusé des autres loups qui ne réagissent que trop tard, malheureusement. Sam a l'habitude de sauter des falaises, c'est un de ses passe-temps favoris et il en réchappera très certainement.

La défaite est cuisante et tous sont choqués par la lâcheté de Sam. Il a sauté, tout bonnement.

**« Le ****traître**** ! Le lâche ! » **S'indigne Seth. **« Il va certainement s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demande-t-il à Jacob.

Ce dernier ne peut qu' hocher la tête d'approbation. Sam s'en sort à bon compte et désormais il va falloir le traquer et se méfier à nouveau. Il prendra sa revanche dès qu'il pourra et elle ne sera que plus terrible. Ses pensées avaient été effrayantes durant la poursuite et la bagarre mais désormais plus personne ne l'entend, il s'est définitivement désengagé de la meute, abandonnant pour de bon son rôle d'Alpha. Jared, Jacob, Seth et Léah n'ont plus aucun moyen de l'entendre, hormis lorsqu'ils flaireront sa piste, un jour ou l'autre, tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas par ici avant un long moment.

La paix ne pourra revenir dans la paisible Réserve que lorsque Sam aura été retrouvé, mort ou vif.

Et les habitants de La Push l'attendent de pied ferme, prêts à en découdre.


	4. Toward brutality

**The « Dark Legends Quileutes pack » Contest**

Titre : Paul Lahote - Toward Brutality.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) sur lequel se feront les votes.

.

.

Alexis poussa la porte du garage les nerfs à vif. Sans se préoccuper des deux clients présent dans la concession automobile de Jacob Black, Alexis alla jusqu'au fond du bâtiment slaloment entre les voitures entreposer et poussa la porte menant à l'atelier de garage.

_**« Pitié »,**_ l'arrêta Bella avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. « _**Ne fais pas de scandale ici... Jacob a besoin de ses ventes. » **_Supplia littéralement Bella, posant une main sur son ventre rebondis.

Alexis la regarda quelques secondes indifférentes, puis se reprit très vite en se rappelant qu'elle était son amie. Bella avait choisi Jacob après le départ d'Edward Cullen. Le vampire l'avait abandonné dans les bois et Sam l'avait retrouvé. Depuis, Jacob et Bella formait à un couple solide pour preuve il avait acheté ce garage à leur mariage et maintenant ils attendaient leurs premier enfants. Six ans après avoir pris la décision de donner une chance à Jacob, Bella allait donner naissance à cet amour. La meute nagée dans le bonheur. Surtout depuis le départ des Cullen. Plus aucun vampire ne se risqué dans la ville. Certains testé la meute, en s'approchant mais après une bonne course poursuite les vampires nomades disparaissait très vite.

_**« Pousse-toi Bella ! Je t'en prie ! »**_ Rétorqua Alexis la mâchoire contracté.

Devant la fureur de son amie, Bella s'exécuta. Elle jeta un regard de tristesse à Jacob qui n'avait rien manqué quand Alexis referma la porte du garage pour limiter les dégâts.

Alexis savait où trouver celui qu'elle avait aimé jadis. Celui qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde et en qui elle avait eu une confiance aveugle. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les environs lui donna la signalisation. Sous la voiture. Elle reconnut les chaussures favorites de ce dernier.

Paul claqua fortement la portière avant de la même voiture et releva la tête vers Alexis bras croisées sur la poitrine au pied de Jared.

_**« Ah salut Alexis ! » **_Marmonna Jared, tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

Elle lui lança un petit coup de tête en guise de salut avant de donner un grand coup de talon dans les jambes allongées de Paul.

_**« Non de dieu ! » **_Hurla ce dernier, faisant tremblait un peu tout dans le garage.

Il essaya de se soustraire de sous la voiture en réparation, mais Alexis ne lui laissa pas champs libre. Toujours furax elle attrapa une pince sur le coffre et appuya l'objet sur l'entre-jambe de l'homme-loup.

_**« Retire se truc de mon anatomie, Alexis ! » **_Cracha-t-il colérique.

Elle décida d'appuyer encore plus fort l'entendant siffler mauvais. Paul poussa alors de toutes ses forces sur ses bras pour s'extraire de la prise de la jeune femme. Quand il se releva l'aigreur avait envahi ses traits. Le loup était réveillé.

_**« Ne joue pas avec moi Alex'. Je t'avise plus de refaire ça ! »**_ Grogna-t-il le visage à quelques centimètres de la celle qui fut jadis sa femme.

_**« Pourquoi tu n'as pas validé cette putain de vente, Paul ? »**_ Hurla-t-elle faisant résonner sa voix dans tout le garage.

_**« Pour te voir dans cet état. » **_Dit-il rapidement.

La gifle partie aussi vite. Jared aurait pu l'esquivé mais il ne le fit pas.

_**« Je te déteste et te détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! »**_

_**« Me voilà au paradis !**_ »S'amusa Paul sous le regard déçu et triste de Jared. « _**Autre chose ? »**_ Termina-t-il croissant ses bras sur son torse musclé.

Alexis allait rappliquer, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Leurs conversations, était au final que des rapports de force. Ils étaient devenus expert d'ailleurs. Alexis ne supportait malheureusement plus cette situation. Ça la tuer de l'intérieur, ce que Paul ne semblait pas remarqué. Surtout que c'était lui qui avait demandé le divorce il y a maintenant six mois, après trois ans de mariage fabuleux et un enfant.

Taviri avait tous justes deux ans quand son père demanda le divorce. Voilà, six mois que cela avait été officialisé. Durant ce temps la guerre entre le couple avait eu le temps de s'installer et de progresser. Alexis ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mariage avait éclaté ainsi. Elle qui l'aimait tant encore.

Elle préféra ne plus rien dire et tourner les talons, déstabilisant Paul pour la première fois. Jamais encore elle n'avait battu retraite.

_**« Ton fils t'attend ce soir comme convenu. Bonne journée, Paul. » **_Chuchota-t-elle sachant de toute façon qu'il l'entendait parfaitement. « _**Vraiment désolé, Jared !**_ »Termina-t-elle sortant du garage.

Bella et Jacob attendaient l'ancienne épouse de Paul Lahote à l'extérieur

_**« Tout va bien ? » **_Quémanda l'alpha de la meute.

Elle préféra hausser les épaules sachant que sa voix serait trop faible et cassé. Elle ouvrit la porte du taxi qui l'avait attendu, s'installa et referma la portière. Jacob frappa sur la vitre qu'elle abaissa ne pouvant rien lui refuser.

« _**Il a refusé une nouvelle vente ? » **_Questionna-t-il tandis que se remplissait d'eaux.

_**« Ce n'est que la cinquième fois ce mois-ci. » **_Chuchota-t-elle. « _**A ce rythme-là, les huissiers me prendront ma maison. Je vais devoir vivre sous les ponts, lui laisser la garde exclusive de notre fils et crouler sous les dettes ! »**_ Débita-t-elle le cœur lourd. « _**Mais, c'est sûrement ce qu'il souhaite !**_ »Termina-t-elle, faisant signe au taxi de prendre la route.

Le taxi s'éloigna emportant avec lui une femme au cœur déchirée. Paul quant à lui reparti sous sa voiture ignorant les critiques de Jared, Bella et Jacob. Manqué plus que Seth et Leah pour compléter ce magnifique tableau, réalisa-t-il.

Après sa journée de boulot, Paul se doucha directement au travail puis se dirigea comme chaque vendredi soir à son ancien domicile. Une magnifique maison avec jardin à l'avant aux abords de la ville. Celle qu'il avait achetée avec Alexis juste avant leur mariage.

Taviri était déjà fin prêts quand son père poussa la porte d'entrée.

_**« Papa ! » **_S'écria-t-il gaiement lui sautant déjà dessus.

_**« Salut, bonhomme. Comment tu vas ? »**_ Quémanda Paul, le portant dans ses bras.

_**« Trop bien. On va voir le match ? » **_

_**« Bien sûr ! Elle est où maman ? » **_Continua-t-il doucement.

Taviri pointa l'escalier menant vers le haut. Jared posa son fils, lui demanda de l'attendre dans la voiture et monta deux à deux les escaliers prenant bien soin d'éviter les marches grinçantes. Il écouta les moindres bruits de la maison et trouva sans mal son ex-femme dans la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte déjà entrouverte du pied et s'appuya sur la charpente en bois. Alexis se trouvait sous la douche, tandis que Paul profiter pleinement du spectacle. Il resta quelque minute dans le silence, essayant d'ignorer et de comprendre certain sentiment. N'y tenant plus, il préféra refermer la porte doucement et redescendre les escaliers. Dans le hall, il récupéra une feuille pour lui laisser un message : « J'ai récupéré mon fils. Paul». Il jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le salon et fut surprit de le trouver en ordre. Elle avait de surcroît retirer la photo de famille les représentant au-dessus de la cheminé, le remplaçant par celle de Taviri sur une balançoire.

Le loup au fond de lui pleura, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. C'était pourtant lui qui avait voulu cette situation. Lui qui avait tout fait pour réduire ce mariage à néant. De colère, Paul claqua la porte d'entrée envoyant de ce fait le mot écrit plus tôt, sous le meuble d'entrée.

Lorsqu'Alexis sortie de la salle de bain, en pleure, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée emmitouflé dans son peignoir. Elle détestait laisser son fils seul, cependant elle en avait eu horriblement besoin. Le problème, est qu'elle ne trouva pas son fils de deux ans et demie et encore moins le mot de Paul puisqu'il était caché de sa vue. Elle fit le tour de la maison le cœur battant, ainsi que des pièces de celle-ci. Cela dura un long moment. Elle retourna dans sa chambre s'habilla très rapidement en stress. Elle attrapa son téléphone sur la table base du salon et appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider durant ce moment atroce. Paul Lahote.

Ce dernier ne décrocha pas voyant le nom de son ex-femme s'afficher. Il était au match de base-ball comme chaque vendredi soir avec son fils, la meute et les autres enfants du groupe. Trop de bonne humeur pour faire semblant d'être colère contre son ex-femme, Paul coupa la sonnerie.

Après une demie heure dans une attente insupportable, Alexis sortie de la maison et courut sur pratiquement tout le long jusqu'à la maison des Newtons. C'est plus proche voisin à deux kilomètres. Après le divorce, Alexis avait dû vendre sa voiture, du coup elle faisait tout à pied ou son frère venait l'aidé quand il le pouvait. Ce soir, il était à Seattle réalisa-t-elle sur le chemin.

_**« Alexis ? » **_S'étonna Jessica la femme de Mike Newton. « _**Que se passe-t-il ? »**_

L'ex-Madame-Call lui expliqua en gros oubliant les détails ou certaines parties de l'histoire et lui demanda s'il était possible de la conduire jusqu'au territoire Quilleute de l'autre côté de la ville. Ce que Jessica accepta.

Jessica arrêta la voiture non loin du parc ou le groupe d'amis indiens se réunissaient pour les activités sportives et autres. Alexis la remercia grandement, puis s'élança à travers bois à la recherche du groupe. Elle tomba plusieurs fois sur le trajet. Ses mains étaient couverte de boue et les paumes égratigné. Ses genoux avaient pris également un sacré choc. L'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines. Ce fut Jacob et Jared qui virent et entendirent en premier Alexis. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte des larmes coulant par flot le long de ses joues.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? » **_Questionna Jacob, attrapant son visage fermement entre ses mains.

_**« Taviri ? » **_S'étrangla-t-elle ayant du mal à respirait pour plusieurs raisons. « _**Il a disparu... » **_pleura-t-elle.

Jacob fronça dangereusement les sourcils, puis au ralenti jeta un petit coup d'œil sur son côté droit. Alexis fit de même intrigué. Son regard tomba alors sur le groupe rassemblait un peu plus loin et surtout sur Paul sortant des bois, Taviri sur les épaules l'air de rien, tous deux grands sourires sur le visage.

Il en fut pas plus à Alexis qui explosa en sanglot dans les bras de l'alpha de la meute. Jacob Black. Paul ainsi que tous les présent furent littéralement choqué de ce qui se passé sous l'heure yeux. Paul avait même du mal à y croire. Heureusement, Taviri n'avait rien vu. Paul tourna le dos à son alpha et à son ex-femme préférant s'enfoncer un peu dans les bois. Seth prit le relais laissant le soin à Paul d'aller régler le problème. Paul les rejoignit alors au pas de course.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**_ S'alarma-t-il.

_**« Elle... elle a cru à un Kidnapping ! » **_Chuchota tristement Jacob, tout en essayant de réconforté la brune dans ses bras.

_**« J'ai laissé un mot. Je jure que j'ai écrit avant de l'emmener. »**_ Murmura presque choqué Paul.

Il posa alors sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Alexis qui se dégagea aussitôt comme brûlé. Le loup en lui, hurla à la mort le faisant grimacer sous le regard surprit de Jared et de Jacob.

Alexis braqua son regard dans celui de Paul. Il put alors y lire toutes les peines du monde et la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Cela lui compressa le cœur sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il avait enfin des sentiments humains réalisa-t-il. Il revivait enfin. Malheureusement, Alexis se dégagea de Jacob et tourna les talons sans un mot continuant à renifler.

_**« Alexis ! » **_Cria Paul, la rappelant.

Ce fut qu'une fois sur le chemin du retour qu'elle craqua à nouveau. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Taviri était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Si elle n'avait plus son garçon, cela ne servait à rien de continuer à vivre, réalisa-t-elle. Non. Hors de question de battre en retraite.

Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, Alexis envoya un message écrit sur le téléphone de Paul lui demanda s'il pouvait s'occuper de Taviri tout le week-end. Ce qu'il accepta rapidement, s'excusant encore de la veille.

Le petit profita de ce week-end improvisé pour jouer avec son père au football et au basket chose que sa mère avait bien du mal à réaliser avec lui. Il fut aussi chouchouté par les membres de la meute, en vrai coup de cœur pour le jeune Call.

Paul ramena Taviri chez lui seulement le dimanche soir. Le père et le fils trouvèrent Alexis dans le garage. Visiblement, elle avait fait le grand ménage durant leurs absences. Paul trouva deux gros cartons portant ses initiales non loin de lui et arqua un sourcil.

_**« Bonjour maman ! » **_S'émerveilla pratiquement l'enfant la serrant déjà fortement contre lui.

_**« Hey, mon ange ! »**_ Chantonna Alexis heureuse de retrouver son enfant en un seul morceau.

_**« Tu m'as manqué.»**_ Murmura Taviri, plongeant son nez contre elle pour sentir l'odeur maternelle.

_**« Toi aussi, mon chéri. Y a une part de tarte à la pomme qui t'attend sur la table du salon. » **_

« _**Vraiment ? Oh... Je t'aime fort ! »**_ S'enquit-il rapidement._** « Au revoir, papa !**_ » Clama-t-il filant déjà dans la maison pour prendre son dû.

Paul qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène fut attendrit de ses retrouvailles.

_**« Jacob m'a expliqué dans les détails le malentendu... » **_Commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

_**« J'ai trouvé ton mot en rentrant. » **_Trancha rapidement Alexis. « _**Et j'ai trouvé des affaires à toi ce matin, dans le garage et la maison. C'est tout ce qu'il reste ! »**_ Fit-elle pointant les deux cartons non loin d'eux puis elle tourna les talons sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Le loup ainsi que Paul ne prirent aucun moment de réflexion. Ils étaient même de nouveau en accord parfaite, lorsqu'ils s'élancèrent vers elle. Paul la retourna avant de la plaquer durement contre le mur près de la porte menant à la villa. Alexis hurla cependant Paul plus rapide plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

_**« Chut, le petit va avoir peur et se faire des films**_. » Grogna-t-il.

Il soupira de frustration puis reprit plus durement.

_**« Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment... mais... tu changes, Alex'. Tout le monde le remarque... moi le premier. Les gars inquiètes pour toi et leurs accompagnent également. Tu ne crains rien avec nous... » **_

Alexis aurait pu pleurer, mais préféra arrêter de gesticuler contre lui et ferma les yeux fermement. Ne comprenant toujours pas son ancienne femme et ce qu'il avait aggravé les choses, Paul ragea davantage. Il frappa le mur près de son visage, la faisant trembler comme une feuille en plus du magnifique trou dans le mur. Il hurla sa rage à son visage et s'écarta violemment d'elle quand il y lit la peur pour la première fois. C'est pratiquement en courant qu'il sortit de la propriété qui jadis était sa maison.

Alexis ne revit pas Paul de la semaine. Elle avait dû faire appel à Jacob Black pour réparer le trou dans le garage pour pouvoir vendre la maison si jamais Paul lui permettait. Jacob révéla à Alexis que Paul était encore plus colérique et incontrôlable depuis leur divorce. C'est seulement en loup que l'homme semblait enfin se radoucir un minimum et d'éprouver de nouveau des sentiments humain. Lorsque les gars essayaient de parler ou de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, c'était bien pire et fallait un sacré bout de temps avant que Paul ne revienne calme.

Vendredi soir. Paul ouvrit la porte de son ancienne maison et trouva son fils fin prêt, sac à dos sur le dos.

_**« Bonjour Papa ! » **_S'enquit-il le regard neutre.

_**« Salut, Fiston... tu es prêt ? »**_

_**« Oui. »**_

Paul appela alors Alexis qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard téléphone à l'oreille. Elle leur fit signe de partir après avoir embrassé son fils fortement sur le front.

_**« On ne va pas au match ? »**_ S'étonna Taviri une fois dans la voiture.

_**« Non, pas ce soir... c'est l'anniversaire de tata Leah. »**_

_**« Ah oui !**_ »Fit aussitôt Taviri ayant légèrement oublié.

Ils sortirent du véhicule une fois garer devant la pizzeria ou le groupe au grand complet était réuni. Même Billy Black avait fait le déplacement, ainsi que Sue et Harry. Le groupe passa une excellente soirée, mais quelques choses manqué à la fête, pensa étrangement Paul au moment du café. De surcroît, tout le monde avait remarqué le comportement distant et différent du jeune Taviri Call.

_**« Tout va bien, Taviri ? » **_Demanda Leah délicatement posant devant lui de la mousse au chocolat.

_**« Oui**_. » Lâcha-t-il détournant le regard.

Tout le monde repéra le mensonge, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. C'est assez rare venant de ce petit ange. Une fois fini, le groupe sorti du restaurant gaiement. C'est en humant l'air comme il le faisait régulièrement que Paul s'arrêta net dans sa discussion avec Billy.

Au bout de la rue, Paul reconnu sans mal la silhouette de son ancienne femme.

_**« Est-ce Alexis ? »**_ Quémanda à son tour Sam surprit comme tout le monde.

En effet, il était rare de la voir dans le centre-ville et encore plus à cette heure tardive.

Cette dernière n'était pas seule de plus. Un homme portant un costume la guidé jusqu'à une voiture luxueuse. Paul fronça les sourcils, tandis que le loup en lui, grognait déjà. Les deux individus se donnèrent l'accolade ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses.

_**« Taviri ? »**_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Tu connais le monsieur avec ta maman là-bas ? »**_ Dit-il pointant le couple devant eux.

L'enfant détourna vivement la tête. Ses yeux s'emplissent d'eaux dans la seconde.

_**« C'est oncle Patrick ! » **_Cracha durement l'enfant étonnant tout le monde.

_**« De Floride ? »**_ Quémanda Paul pour être certain. « _**Que fait-il ici ? »**_

_**« Il... il... maman ne vas pas être contente si je te le dit. »**_ Sanglota pratiquement, le jeune garçon.

Paul s'accroupit aussitôt face à lui et l'approcha pour l'encadrer de ses bras protecteur.

_**« Tu peux tout me dire, mon bébé... je te le jure ! »**_

L'enfant prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre, puis fini par se lancer voyant le regard pénétrant de son père.

_**« Il est venu proposer un travail à maman ! » **_Lâcha telle une bombe Taviri.

Paul écarquillant les yeux surprit avant que la furieux ne prenne possession de lui. Il se redressa et tourna son corps vers le couple près à entrer dans la voiture. Il s'enlaça sans attendre. Oncle Patrick le vit arriver et poussa Alexis derrière lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Paul ainsi que la meute comprit. Un vampire était en ville. Sous leurs nez de surcroît et ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Le loup en Paul tremblait déjà de tous ses membres quand il plaqua l'oncle Patrick contre la voiture jaune fluo.

_**« Voyons... ne soyons pas si colérique, Paul ! » **_S'amusa-t-il.

_**« Paul non de dieux... qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore ! »**_

_**« Rejoint le groupe dans la seconde, Alex ! » **_Aboya Paul sans quitter des yeux sa cible.

_**« Non**_. » Relâche Patrick immédiatement.

Elle se ratatina aussi sec face au regard que le Quilleute lui lança. La colère, la douleur, le contrôle ou du moins la perte de contrôle... tout était rassemblait sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Heureusement, Jared et Seth attrapèrent Alexis et la guidèrent sans tarder vers les humains de leurs entourages. Seth ouvrit la porte de la voiture de Paul et fit signe à Taviri et Alexis d'y rentrer sans attendre. Alexis serra son fils contre elle, le regard toujours rivé sur Paul et Patrick. Le reste de la meute les entourant. Après plusieurs longues minutes de tension, Jacob, Bella et Paul entrèrent dans la voiture.

_**« Vous allez venir dormir à la maison ce soir. Demain on signera les papiers de la villa pour la vente du dernier acheteur. » **_Souffla tendu Paul, laissant le soin à Jacob de prendre le volant.

_**« Je... »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas négociable Alexis ! »**_ Renchérit l'Alpha de la meute, Jacob, coupant court à la conversation.

Paul mit Taviri au lit une fois arrivé à son appartement. Alexis qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds ce sentit de trop. Jacob et Bella étaient resté pour aider les anciens conjoints mais le regard de Paul lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, dissuada le couple de rester plus longtemps.

_**« Vas-y doucement, Paul !**_ » Râla Jacob avant de se prendre la porte d'entrée en pleine figure.

Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, Alexis se ratatina sur le recoin du divan. Paul le remarqua le changement d'attitude de son ex-femme mais cela lui fit horriblement mal pour une fois. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis des mois. Paul faisait peur à Alexis, ce n'était un secret pour personne. D'ailleurs, il s'en réjouissait en temps normal. Hors, l'heure était grave.

_**« Ton oncle Patrick »,**_ commença-t-il essayant d'être délicat. « _**Tu ne dois plus jamais le revoir, Alex' ! »**_ Dit-il utilisant le surnom de celle qui jadis partagé son lit._** « Tu dois le fuir comme la peste et m'appeler s'il entre en contact avec toi. Si je suis indisponible appel un des gars... tu as compris ? »**_

Le silence lourd et froid s'en suivit.

_**« Pourquoi ? » **_Chuchota-t-elle ni tenant plus.

_**« Il... il est comme les Cullen !**_ » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents mauvais.

Alexis plongea sa tête entre ses mains et pleura aussitôt. Un vampire. Son oncle, celui qui allait la sortir de la misère était un sang-froid.

Voyant la mère de son fils dans un tel état, Paul se leva et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Le loup et lui étaient en alertes. Alexis le repoussa lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais il tient bon.

Alexis pleura tout ce qu'elle put dans les bars de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et que malgré ses décisions aimé encore. Par la suite, il décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit très vite blotti contre Paul à la température très élevé. Paul avait chaud. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il revivait finalement. Le loup lui donnait enfin la possibilité de redevenir lui-même.

Il respirait d'ailleurs péniblement, parce qu'il l'avait de nouveau contre lui, dans ses bras, dans son lit. Parce que la famille Call était enfin réunit sous le même toit.

Paul repensa alors à sa vie. Celle qu'il avait détruite par ce que le loup en lui était en pleine révolte.

Cela lui avait valu son mariage, sa famille, mais aussi celle qui aimait. Celle qu'il désirait tant encore. Il veilla sur Alexis toute la nuit, c'est qu'aux premières lueurs de soleil qu'il prit une grande décision.

Alexis était à lui. Le loup l'avait finalement comprit. Il devait l'avoir à nouveau. Entièrement.

Paul avança la main jusqu'à ses lèvres pour suivre le contour, le long de la frontière entre le rose et l'ivoire. Doucement, Alexis ouvrit les yeux.

« _**Paul**_. » Souffla-t-elle très bas.

_**« Laisse-moi te faire du bien ! » **_Dit-il en retour.

Son doigt remonta des lèvres d'Alexis à sa joue, effleurant au passage son nez. Sa peau cuivrée voir chocolat, ferme et dure comme la pierre formait un vif contraste avec la pâleur et la douceur d'Alexis. Leurs enfants était un doux mélange de leurs beautés, réalisa-t-il. Il la caressa doucement, puis laissa filer ses doigts vers l'ovale délicat de son visage, repassa sur ses lèvres et glissa sur la peau au grain soyeux de sa gorge. Son index s'attarda sur la veine qui palpitait au rythme de son pouls, et tandis qu'il croisait son regard, il perçut l'instant exact où son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Sa main glissa plus bas, ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur son t-shirt avec lequel elle avait dormit. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et son sexe eut un sursaut d'impatience.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Paul se jeta pratiquement sur la bouche de sa partenaire lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Le baiser n'avait plus rien de doux, mais correspondait parfaitement à leurs désirs. Brutal, impatient. Paul quitta les lèvres de son ex-femme pour son cou.

_**« Paul… arrête… nous allons commettre une erreur ! »**_

Le loup grogna arrêtant aussitôt les mains d'Alexis qui repoussait comme elle pouvait Paul. Ce dernier, lécha la veine de son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il fit courir la pointe de sa langue plus bas. Vraiment plus bas…

Malheureusement, elle portait encore son jean. En un quart de seconde, il lui retira ainsi que son t-shirt et ses sous-vêtements.

_**« Paul… je t'en prie ! » **_marmonna Alexis complètement nue dans le lit de son ex-mari.

_**« J'aime quand tu me supplie Alex'. Ça m'a toujours rendu dingue ! » **_

Elle en resta bouche bée. Jamais encore, il lui avait avoué une telle chose. Avec empressement, Paul se mit nu également. Alexis ne put faire autrement que de regarder l'anatomie de ce dernier.

_**« Mon dieu, j'avais oublié l'effet que cela me procurer. »**_ Marmonna-t-elle fermant férocement les yeux honteuse de ressentir et d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments et pensées.

_**« Dieu n'est pour rien dans ça ! » **_Ricana-t-il l'embrassant encore avec ferveur.

Il vint au-dessus d'elle, positionna son sexe entre ses cuisses et poussa aveuglément...

Elle laissa échapper un bref halètement, et il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il l'avait à peine pénétrée, et il était dur comme de l'acier. Il avait si violemment envie de plonger en elle que l'effort qu'il déployait pour se retenir le faisait trembler. Le loup en lui tremblait. Il voulait la prendre bestialement. Hors, cela était impossible pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, encore moins la faire fuir. Il la prendrait avec force une prochaine fois, se dit-il mentalement. Paul se retira. Un manque immense habita alors Alexis.

_**« Pas comme ça ! » **_dit-il le souffle court. « _**Tu sais comme j'aime te prendre... »**_

Alexis écarquilla grand les yeux tandis que d'un bras puissant Paul la souleva et l'étendit à plat ventre, cala deux oreillers sous son ventre et lui souleva les hanches. Alexis était incapable de réagir quand Paul était dans cet état. Le loup et l'homme ne faisait qu'un. Elle aimait ça plus que tout au monde. Il la manipulait aussi aisément qu'une petite poupée, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il insérait ses genoux entre les siens, lui écarta les jambes davantage, et entra en elle avec une telle vigueur qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

_**« Paul »**_, hurla-t-elle littéralement.

Il donna des coups de reins puissants. La pénétrant profondément, s'immobilisa, puis recommença à onduler des hanches comme s'il cherchait à l'écarter davantage. Comme frappée par la foudre, Alexis se raidit tout entière et gémit quand son orgasme explosa. Il allait et venait en elle au rythme inquiétant. Alexis cessa de respirer, cessa de penser, cessa de voir... Elle sentit ses muscles internes se crisper vivement...

Un autre orgasme arrivait à grand pas. Deux en moins d'une minute… impossible !

Alexis tourna le visage vers Paul. Elle y vit ses traits durcis par l'excitation. Il était beau. Plus que ça d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'amour, de tendresse ou d'affection. Par contre un puissant désir brutal l'animait. C'était celui d'un mâle en rut. Elle n'avait désormais aucun contrôle sur ce qui allait suivre. Et lui non plus, peut-être. Elle se sentait si vulnérable, si offerte, agenouillée ainsi, les fesses en l'air. Il n'y avait que trois points de contact entre leurs corps. Les genoux de Paul qui lui maintenaient les jambes écartées, ses mains qui lui agrippaient fermement les hanches et son sexe enfoui en elle.

Trois choses de trop en sachant qu'ils étaient divorcés depuis six mois et que jamais elle n'aurait dû être dans cette situation. Dans cette positon, Alexis était totalement et complètement offerte à lui. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya le visage contre le matelas. Elle sentit alors son sexe enfler et durcir en elle. Puis Paul explosa sa jouissante dans un rugissement que seul un loup contrôlant l'homme pouvait exécuter. Paul jouit longuement avec des gémissements qui ressemblaient à des cris d'agonie. Son sexe encore à demi érigé était toujours en elle, et elle sentit sa semence couler le long de ses cuisses.

_**« Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation avant de sortir de cette chambre. »**_

_**« Du genre ? » **_bailla Alexis prête à retrouver les bras de Morphée.

_**« Ton aménagement ici et… l'évolution de notre histoire. »**_

_**« L'évolution ? »**_ sourit Alexis malgré elle.

_**« C'est reparti pour un tour bébé… toi et moi… c'est repartie. »**_ Entendit-elle avant de dormir profondément, le sexe de Paul toujours en elle.


	5. Alpha wolf's favorite

**The « Dark Legends Quileutes pack » Contest**

Titre: Alpha wolf's favorite

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

.

.

Haut du formulaire

New-York. L'une des plus importe villes au monde. Je me dirige d'un pas ferme et décidé vers les bureaux de Manhattan. Où le cœur économique et financier de la ville s'entrecroise : un des bâtiments les plus hauts à Wall Street.

Avant d'entrer dans immeuble où nous avions une réunion comptable, je jette un petit coup d'œil à Eric et Johny. Ils inclinent tout deux-là tête dans leurs magnifiques tenues d'hommes d'affaires. Eric, un grand bloc de béton, aux yeux dont la carrure impressionner tout le monde ouvrit la porte. Johny, le regard meurtrier, les yeux noirs charbons comme ses cheveux, entra le premier. Je le suivis de très près. Eric ferma la marche. Toutes les filles du hall tournèrent la tête dans notre direction, ce qui nous fit tous trois sourires. Sans un mot, on s'élança en direction des quatre ascenseurs de l'immeuble dans un synchronisme parfait. Les gens qui d'ordinaire regardaient droit devant eux sans changer de trajectoire, s'écartèrent sans se poser de question. On attendit sagement l'ascenseur. Les hommes de notre entourage me regardaient fasciné. Il faut dire que je ne passe pas inaperçue avec mes longs cheveux noir tresser et mon tailleur noir rehausser par mes talons aiguilles de dix centimètres. Eric posa un bras dans le bas de mon dos simplement. L'ascenseur monta en silence jusqu'aux vingt -deuxièmes étages.

_**« Pardon ! » **_Fis-je aux deux hommes qui nous empêchaient de sortir.

Ils sursautèrent, puis s'écartèrent violemment. Je faillis rire, mais me retient. Eric retira son bras et recula d'un pas comme Johny d'ailleurs.

L'ordre et la hiérarchie. Nous fonctionnions ainsi. L'homme avec qui j'avais rendez-vous nous accueillit ravi. Ils nous servirent un délicieux café, avant de nous guider à travers l'étage pour la salle de réunion.

On prit place et démarra la réunion tranquillement avec ses deux associes, que j'avais rebâtissé dans ma tête Dupont et Dupond. Cela faisant une heure que nous étions dans cette salle, quand un frisson me parcourra tout le corps.

Je ressentis sa présence avant de le voir. Comme d'ailleurs mes deux compagnons. Eric couina presque ce qui fit sursauter monsieur François notre interlocuteur.

_**« Tout va bien ? »**_

Eric inclina la tête dans l'incapacité de parler. La porte s'ouvrit au ralenti. Deux hommes entrèrent comme si de rien été.

_**« Oh, monsieur Black. Je suis désolé, nous avons surement dépassé notre heure de réservation pour la salle. »**_

D'un regard, il le fit taire. Il regarda en premier Johny qui fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas incliner la tête. Puis, sur Eric. Un autre cri lui échappa, alors qu'un froid glacial s'empara de mon corps. Ce qui était totalement impossible. Sauf, en présence de l'alpha dominateur le plus puissant au monde. Jacob Black. J'avais déjà vu une photo de lui, il y a deux ans. Elle ne lui faisait vraiment pas honneur. L'homme face à moi avait la peau bronzée, presque caramel. Des cheveux bruns foncé et des yeux bruns. Pratiquement un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Un corps tonifié et musclé. Un homme plus que séduisant. Il portait un costume très distingué gris noir, avec une cravate bleue nuit.

L'homme sur sa droite fit un sourire casanier qui contracta tous les muscles de mon visage. Il ressemblait à monsieur Black, avec quelques centimètres en moins et beaucoup moins de prestance. Je devais pourtant rester tranquille et ne rien montrer. Sinon, nous en sortirons pas vainqueur.

Personne n'avait parlé depuis de longues minutes. Lorsque, monsieur Black passa son regard sur moi et fronça les sourcils. Mes muscles se tendirent malgré ma volonté. Ses sourcils froncèrent davantage. M'analysant à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

_**« Quelques choses d'improbable. »**_ Souffla-t-il finalement.

Mon cœur conga fort contre ma poitrine me tirant une grimace. Aussitôt Eric et Johny quittèrent les deux individus pour moi. Erreur fatale.

_**« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »**_ Murmura assez bas monsieur Black.

Il s'avança d'un pas gracieux vers nous. Son second et homme de confiance, derrière lui. Eric se leva et Johny limita.

_**« Doucement, Messieurs. »**_ S'amusa l'homme de monsieur Black. _**« Nous sommes en terrain neutre ici. Gardons les bonnes manières. »**_

_**« Mademoiselle. »**_ Chuchota Monsieur Black pour que les humains ne puissent l'entendre. _**« Pouvez-vous dire à vos hommes que vous êtes en parfaite sécurité entre ses murs ? »**_

Ceci n'était pas un ordre. Seulement une demande. Il voulait savoir si j'étais apte à faire profil bas. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Pas même cligné des yeux. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je les détournais enfin pour trouver le visage sévère d'Eric. En un regard, il comprit et se réinstalla à son siège. Johny fit de même.

Le silence reprit place. Monsieur Black passa juste derrière nous et j'eus des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il s'inclina juste derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir maintenant son souffle contre la peau de mon cou. Ce qui m'électrisa.

_**« Une magnifique louve. »**_ Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. _**« Je n'en ai pas vu des comme vous, depuis des années. »**_ Termina-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. De toute façon, devais-je vraiment dire quelques choses ? Monsieur Black se redressa, puis marcha d'un pas calme et mesuré jusqu'à une des chaises livres autour de la table.

_**« Vous pouvez reprendre. »**_ Clama-t-il simplement_**. « Je vais rester écouter les fabuleux plans financiers de cette charmante équipe. »**_

Je vis du coin de l'œil, l'homme qui l'accompagnait s'installer sur un des fauteuils mis à disposition tout proche de la porte d'entrée. Dissuadant ainsi l'un d'entre nous de s'enfuir. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent fut alors les plus longues de ma vie. Je n'avais plus dit un seul mot. Seulement des hochements de tête à répétition. Eric et Johny se firent mes portes paroles comme souvent.

L'entrevue toucha finalement à sa fin. Tout le monde se leva sauf les deux derniers arrivants. Nous allions prendre congé, lorsque la voix dure et froide du directeur de cette agence frappa.

_**« Je m'occupe de nos invités ! »**_

Ce qui signifiait : « partaient ». Ce que les hommes firent.

_**« La porte, Jared. »**_

Tient, son second avait donc un prénom. Le dit Jared s'appuya dessus, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine.

_**« Parlons un peu vous et moi. Nom, prénom et clan ! » R**_éclama Jacob Back d'une voix calme et posait.

Son regard se braqua en premier sur Johny. Il résista quelques secondes avant de machinalement répondre.

_**« Johny Holdins. Clan des Johar. »**_

Jacob Black, inclina la tête satisfait. Puis, se tourna vers Eric. Il eut un mouvement de recul, puis résista.

_**« Tu te fais du mal à toi-même, mon jeune ami. »**_

Eric continua, jusqu'à souffler finalement son identité, transpirant à grosse goûte.

_**« Eric Léonis, Clan des Johar. »**_

Mes deux hommes avaient le souffle court, quand Jacob posa son regard sur moi. Le loup à l'intérieur de moi, désiré tout lui dire comme les autres. Mais, j'avais ce que les autres n'avaient pas. Le contrôle de mon loup.

_**« Sydney Johar, du clan Johar. »**_

J'avais décidée d'en finir vite, donc lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Ma voix était douce, chaude emplit d'amour et de bonté. Ce qui irisa les poils de tous les hommes de cette pièce. Ce n'était pas pour rien, que j'avais choisis de ne pas parler jusqu'ici.

_**« Une louve très charmante. »**_ Soupira Jared ce qui lui valut plusieurs grognements.

Eric et Johny étaient debout faisant rempart entre lui et moi. Ce qui nous étonna tous également, c'est le grognement sourd et réprobateur que fit Jacob Black. Les autres loups mâle de la pièce, se firent plus prudent et sur leurs gardent.

_**« Johar ? Vous êtes la fille de Paco ? »**_ Réclama-t-il me vrillant de son regard d'Alpha.

_**« Oui. »**_ Chuchotais-je délicatement.

Il hocha doucement la tête et fit signe à Jared et mes deux hommes de sortir de la pièce. J'allais faire de même, mais son regard m'arrêta net.

_**« Sydney ? »**_ Réclama Eric sur ses gardes prêt à intervenir.

_**« Il ne lui arrivera rien. Je suis le plus fort de notre race, ne m'insulte pas. »**_

_**« Sort Eric. Et ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. »**_

Il inclina la tête, puis quitta la pièce. Jared referma la porte, nous laissant tous les deux. On resta silencieux un petit moment avant que Jacob s'approche de moi. Il se pencha à mon oreille avec précaution.

_**« La pièce est insonorisée. Je vais te poser quelques questions. Je veux que tu réfléchisses avant de répondre. À tu compris ? »**_

Je secouais la tête sans le quitter des yeux. L'odeur qu'il dégageait mon monta à la tête. Ce type était irrésistible. Le loup en lui m'attirait, mais pas seulement. Jamais une chose comme celle ceci ne m'était arrivé.

_**« Qu'elle est ton âge ? »**_

_**« Vingt-huit ans. »**_

_**« Nous avons donc un point en commun. Qu'elle est le nom de ton père ? »**_

Instinctivement, j'allais répéter Paco. Je me repris avant que le son ne sorte de ma bouche. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrit fiévreuse. Je savais ce qu'il désirait de moi.

_**« Aigle à la tête blanche. »**_Murmurais-je comme s'il était prêt à apparaitre.

Jacob sourit de toutes ses dents.

_**« Très bien. Très docile. Maintenant donne-moi ton vrai prénom ! »**_

Tout mon être résista à cela. Il était hors de question que je lui donne mon prénom. Pas de cette façon en tous les cas. Je restais muette comme une carpe. Le loup en moi, me torturais. Il voulait répondre. Voulait obéir à son alpha. Pas moi.

_**« Je n'aime pas voir les jolies filles souffrir. »**_ Marmonna-t-il posant ses fesses contre le bureau.

Il croisa les bras et attendit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura. Mais, un interminable moment.

_**« J'ai senti ta présence dès que tu as mis les pieds dans l'immeuble. »**_ M'informa-t-il calmement. _**« Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Qui est tu ? »**_

Un grand silence lui répondit.

_**« Je t'en prie. Dit moi. »**_

Sa voix n'était que murmure. Pourtant, je résistais.

_**« Assez ! »**_ dit-il durement. _**« Donne-moi ton prénom de louve. »**_

Mes jambes flageolèrent, puis cédèrent. Jacob fut près de moi en un battement de cil. Lorsque sa main fut en contact avec mon corps je fus littéralement foudroyer. Jacob me relâcha brutalement, le souffle erratique, les yeux écarquillait à l'extrême, les mains tremblantes.

_**« Non. Putain, pas ça ! »**_

Il me regardait de haut. Horrifié. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. J'étais complètement à ses pieds.

_**« Il en est hors de question, »**_ ragea-t-il avant de sortir comme un dingue de la pièce.

Eric et Johny furent près de moi en un clin d'œil. Jared sur le pas de la porte m'analyser comme s'il avait vu la sainte vierge.

_**« Je veux partir immédiatement. »**_ Dis-je à mes deux hommes.

Sans attendre, Eric me pris dans ses bras. Cela me donna étrangement une sensation de froid et de mal être. Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. De surcroit, Eric le ressentit aussi.

_**« Que s'est-il passé dans ce bureau ? »**_ Quémanda Johny une fois dans la voiture.

_**« J'ai résistée. »**_ Souris-je fièrement.

Tous deux tiquèrent, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

*/*

Deux semaines passèrent, on reprit notre vie plus ou moins normalement. Tout le monde me trouvait différente depuis quelque temps. De surcroit, j'avais refusé de muter durant le même créneau que ma meute pour ne pas avoir un millier de questions en retour. Hors ce soir, je n'allais pas avoir le choix. Il y avait l'une des plus grandes réunions de loup du pays. Il allait y avoir de nombreux clans et surtout notre grand Alpha. J'appréhendais plus que de raison de le revoir. Et pour cause. Tout le monde allait savoir.

Vingt heures, je fais mon apparition dans l'immense chapiteau dressé en plein milieu de la forêt. Plusieurs clans étaient déjà réunis. Mon père y compris. J'avançais droit vers lui, écartant ainsi le monde se dressant entre nous. Ce soir, j'avais revêtis une longue robe bleue. Comme la cravate de Jacob Black il y a deux semaines maintenant.

_**« Sydney, tu es magnifique. »**_

_**« Merci. »**_ Souris-je l'embrassant sur la joue.

Eric et Johny le saluèrent puis le second nous quitta pour trouver une jolie fille à draguer. Durant toute la soirée, on mangea, rigola et bu beaucoup. Beaucoup pensée que le grand Alpha ne viendrait pas ce soir. Qu'il avait trop à faire avec les vampires. Pourtant, il vient peut avant les trois heures du matin. Je repérais sa présence, encore une fois, avant tout le monde. En réalité, je le sentis de très loin. J'étais en train de danser avec Eric quand mon corps s'arrêta net. Certain s'alarmèrent. D'autre me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle. Eric m'interrogea du regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je fis un effort surhumain pour sourire.

_**« J'ai envie de m'asseoir. »**_ Chuchotais-je.

J'avais beau parler doucement, tout le monde m'écoutaient. J'étais la seule fille du grand Paco. Un des grands dirigeants de notre société. Paco était un des dix anciens de cette planète. Mon père était un Alpha et je savais au fond de moi que j'en étais un. Surement pour cela aussi que mes hommes m'écoutaient aux doigts et à l'œil. Avant d'arriver à une chaise, on m'intercepta.

_**« Ma chérie ? »**_

Ma mère posa une main douce sur mon épaule m'invitant à me retourner. Eric me relâcha et fit machinalement un pas en arrière. Ma mère était en compagnie d'un homme ayant la trentaine. Un loup de la meute des Barnes. Un clan irlandais vivant aux États-Unis depuis presque cent ans.

_**« Sydney tu dois surement te souvenir de Dallan. Il nous vient de la famille des Barnes résidents à Los-Angeles. »**_

Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit. L'homme face à moi faisait une petite tête de plus que moi. Des yeux noisette et des cheveux bruns clair.

_**« Je suis ravi de vous revoir. J'ai souvent entendu parler de la magnifique louve des Johar ses derniers temps. J'avais hâte de vous revoir. »**_

Je pouvais le comprendre. Il est vrai que j'étais une des rares louves de notre territoire. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour une femme d'avoir les gênes sans qu'on sache pourquoi. On parla dix petites minutes, jusqu'à que Jacob Black est son clan fasse leurs entraient. Le respect de son statut lui valut une entrer des plus impressionnantes. Ils étaient dix. Dix loups dégageant de la testostérone, de froideur et de pouvoir. Pas une seule femelle dans le lot. Jacob marcha d'un pas léger et sûr de lui jusqu'à mon père et les quinze autres membres du conseil les réunis ce soir. Il serra la main de tous les alphas, avant de discuter et de voyager pour dire quelques mots à chacun. La fête reprit son rythme comme si de rien était.

_**« Vous souhaitez boire ou manger quelques choses ? »**_ Quémanda finalement Dallan, alors que ma mère avait tourné les talons.

_**« Non, merci. »**_ Fis-je lui adressant un sourire timide.

Eric qui ne me quittait pas des yeux grimaça et je levais les yeux en l'air. Dallan ne me demanda pas mon avis et me conduit simplement vers la piste de danse. Je n'avais pas très envie de danser. En réalité, mon loup m' hurlait de me dégager de ses bras. J'avais tellement envie d' hurler que cela se voyait sur mon visage.

_**« Tout va bien ? »**_

Je secouais la tête incapable de répondre. Heureusement, il me relâcha. Mon loup me laissa tranquille. Seigneur, il n'avait jamais été aussi virulent avec moi.

_**« Est-ce votre compagnon ? »**_

Cette question me désarçonna. Quelques personnes tournèrent d'ailleurs la tête vers nous.

_**« Je vous demande pardon ? »**_ Ma voix douce, presque irréelle fut presque projetée dans tout l'espace autour de nous.

_**« Pardon, je ne voulais pas être impolie. »**_ Reprit-il vivement.

_**« Eric est mon second. »**_ Soupirais-je.

_**« Doit-il vous suivre de partout ? »**_

J'en avais assez de ses questions. Jared se matérialisa comme par magie devant nous.

_**« Une danse ? »**_

_**« Non. »**_ Soupirais-je, levant les yeux en l'air.

_**« Je t'en prie, Sydney. »**_ Miaula-t-il pratiquement.

Jared s'avança d'un pas supplémentaire, instinctivement j'eus un mouvement de recul. Eric s'interposa aussitôt entre nous.

_**« Tu veux encore jouer ? »**_ Sourit Jared faisant grincer des dents Eric.

_**« Encore ? »**_ Grognais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Jared ricana, tandis qu'Eric fit un pas en avant pour l'attraper par le vêtement. Malheureusement, Jared plus rapide, lui bloqua sauvagement le bras.

_**« Assez ! »**_ Crachais-je furieuse. _**« Lâchez-vous et reculer. »**_

Ils le firent dans la seconde.

_**« Personne ne se bat un soir de conseille. »**_

Jared en avait les yeux écarquillait. Puis, je réalisais. J'avais donné un ordre à un des membres des clans Black. Pire, au second de Jacob Black. Et pour couronner le tout ? Il avait obéi. Sans que son loup ne puisse rien y faire. Une vague de panique et de brouhaha vint prendre place autour de nous. Mince, pestais-je mentalement. Mes yeux trouvèrent facilement ceux de l'Alpha des Alphas. Allait-il me le faire payer ? Lorsqu'il braqua ses yeux sur moi, je sentais quelques choses coulaient à l'intérieur de moi. Je faillis même perdre l'équilibre. Eric réagit aussitôt et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Me collant à lui. Johny fut à nos côtés dans la seconde.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »**_ Murmura-t-il. _**« Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps. »**_

Je fermais les yeux, posant ma tête contre l'épaule d'Eric.

_**« Elle a surement trop bu. »**_ Fit naturellement Dallan, l'irlandais.

Il s'attira ainsi trois grognements, dont un très brutale et bruyant. Jacob avançait déjà vers moi lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Ne me touche pas, criais-je mentalement. Nos yeux accrochaient l'un à l'autre, il fit halte à quelques pas de nous. Deux de son clan l'encadraient. Jared et un autre. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Embry Call.

_**« Tu es ? »**_ Cracha durement Jacob.

Aucun bruit, ou son se fit dans l'immense chapiteau. Pourtant, nous étions environ une centaine. Jacob détourna les yeux vers Dallan silencieux. Il se tordit presque de douleur avant de répondre dans la seconde.

_**« Dallan Barnes du clan Barnes. »**_ Récita-t-il.

Tout s'enchaîna, alors très vite. Jacob l'attrapa par la gorge et le sera si fort que Dallan failli tourner de l'œil. Durant ce temps, personne ne bougea. Aucun ne voulait subir le même sort. Je sortie des bras protecteurs d'Eric et fit signe à Johny de reculer. Jacob releva le visage vers moi. Ses traits étaient durs, glacial, meurtrier. En un regard, il comprit.

_**« Personne ne donne la mort, un soir de conseille. »**_ Siffla-t-il nerveusement entre ses dents.

Avec une lenteur démesurée, il relâcha la main autour du cou du loup qui respira à nouveau. Cependant, il le relâcha si brutalement qu'il tomba à terre. Jacob fit signe à notre entourage de se reculer. Ils exécutaient l'ordre dans un silence profond. Jacob se mit alors à faire un tour autour de moi. Puis un second.

_**« Je n'ai pas oublié notre dernier entretient, mademoiselle Johar. En réalité, j'ai pensé à vous. Depuis tout ce temps. »**_

Sa voix n'était que murmure, pourtant mes parents à l'autre bout du chapiteau entendait parfaitement la conversation. Du moins mon père qui répétait à ma mère, humaine.

_**« Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, monsieur Black. »**_

_**« Jacob. »**_ Souffla-t-il se penchant à mon oreille. _**« Tu peux m'appeler Jacob, jolie louve. »**_

De l'agitation dans l'assistance, me cloua sur place.

_**« Je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois t'appeler. »**_ Continua-t-il ignorant notre entourage.

_**« Sydney. »**_

_**« Ton prénom de louve. »**_ Cracha-t-il impatient.

Non. Je voulais résister. Jacob se redressa, puis fit face à notre assemblé.

_**« Je vais vous montrer quelques choses de totalement improbable et surnaturel. Pourtant, je l'ai déjà vécu une fois. Il y a maintenant deux semaines de cela. Ce que je vais faire risque surement de choqué plus d'un d'entre vous et je le regrette par avance. J'interdis pourtant qui conque de s'interposer entre Mademoiselle Johar et moi-même. Je tuerais de mes propres mains celui qui ose avancer d'un pas. »**_ Termina-t-il la voix grave.

J'en eus d'ailleurs des frissons dans tout le dos. Jacob se retourna lentement vers moi. Voilà, c'était à nouveau lui et moi. En réalité, ça toujours était lui et moi.

Je ne souhaite pas te refaire vivre notre dernière rencontre, pourtant tu ne me laisses pas tellement le choix.

Je soupirais de nostalgie. J'avais déjà mal de résister. Mon loup voulait obéir. Mais, ma détermination était plus forte. On resta silencieux, un long, très long moment. D'un regard, il m'ordonnait d'obéir. Ma bouche restait pourtant celée.

_**« Donne-moi ton prénom ! »**_ Reprit-il d'une voix roque et forte.

Mes jambes flageolèrent.

_**« Tu nous fais du mal à tous, Sydney. »**_ Chuchota-t-il presque tristement à mon oreille. _**« Dit moi ce que je veux savoir et nous pourrions continuer à faire la fête. »**_

Je tombais à genoux, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcer. J'étais au sol. Les mains à plates sur la terre. Mon corps tremblé. Ma vision devient presque floue. Un long frison de froid m'envahis.

_**« Impossible. »**_ Entendis-je quelqu'un dire sur ma droite.

Jacob posa alors ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. L'encadrant parfaitement. C'est là que je compris. J'avais failli me transformer devant toute l'assemblée. Les yeux en larmes, je regardais profondément mon Alpha.

_«Ayiana »,_ Criais-je mentalement. _« Je m'appelle Ayiana »._

Jacob eu un mouvement de recul et tomba sur les fesses. Jared actionna un pas. Un grognement horrible sorti de son Alpha. Puis, Jacob tourna le visage vers mon père. Lui aussi c'était rapproché.

_**« Fleur éternelle. »**_ Traduit-il encore sous le choc.

Mon père ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrit et de baiser la tête. Jacob ricana stupéfait, puis se releva souplement. Sans un mot, il fit signe à Eric de m'aider à me relever. Jacob me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de se diriger vers mon père, très pale.

_**« Je crois que nous avons à parler, Paco. »**_

Jacob entraîna alors mon père à l'extérieur du chapiteau. C'est là que les murmures et les voix choquées se firent entendre.

_**« Ma chérie tu vas bien ? » **_S'enquit ma mère me serrant fortement contre elle.

On m'installa sur une chaise et je laissais tomber ma tête sur la table. J'écoutais les bruits autour de moi. Sans pour autant pouvoir les entendre. On me fit boire, manger. Mais aucune autre réaction.

_**« Ayiana ? »**_

Ma tête tourna vers l'entrée du chapiteau. Jacob était là. Mon père près de lui. Un grand sourire sur le visage. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que Jacob avançait d'un pas sûr et mesurer vers moi. Mon entourage s'écarta sans poser de question. Il s'accroupit face à moi, prenant bien soin de ne pas me toucher.

_**« Tu es une Alpha, Ayiana. Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? »**_ Murmura-t-il pratiquement. _**« Tu as vu le changement depuis notre entrevu. »**_

_**« Oui, »**_ couinais-je mal à l'aise.

J'avais en effet des doutes avant ma rencontre avec Jacob. Mais, depuis mon départ de son entreprise, j'avais compris ma différence.

_**« Une louve Alpha. »**_ Sourit-il. _**« Cela n'est pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Tu as dû sentir autre chose, Ayiana ! Tu peux l'identifier ? »**_

Après un moment d'attentes, je secouais la tête.

_**« Tu n'arrives plus à résistée. »**_ Souffla-t-il simplement. _**« Tu comprends que ton loup à trouver son Alpha. »**_

Je détournais les yeux ne supportant plus son regard. J'avais perdu la lutte. Jacob passa un doigt sous mon menton me faisant revenir vers lui. Étrangement, rien ne se passa sauf un picotement qui descendit le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon ventre.

_**« Ne détourne pas les yeux devant moi. Tu ne crains rien. Tu ne craindras plus jamais rien. »**_

Je fronçais les sourcils, face à cette réplique. C'est là que je compris. Impossible. Jacob savait également et secoua la tête positivement. Mince alors, je m'étais imprégné de l'Alpha des Alpha. Puis, tendrement il me prit dans ses bras. Une chaleur incroyable se propagea dans mon corps et dans le sien. Jacob me porta sans difficulté et nous fit sortir du chapiteau. Son clan nous suivi sans se poser de question, Eric et Johny également. Personne ne leur fit de commentaire.

Le groupe marcha une dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur plusieurs voitures. Jacob me reposa doucement sur le sol et fondit sur ma bouche. Ce fut l'un des baiser les plus phénoménales de ma vie. Nos langues se battaient en duel comme quand mon loup refusait de lui obéir. Il grogna tout en me soulevant de terre. Mes jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Jacob fit passer une main sous ma robe, m'électrisant. Sa main vint s'accrocher à une de mes fesses me rapprochant de son sexe gonflé à bloc. Un ronronnement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Mes mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux et je tirais dessus pour le faire reculer. J'eus du mal d'ailleurs à reprendre contenance, lorsqu'il mit fin à ce baiser torride. Son regard était brulant de désir. Mon string était foutu, réalisais-je avec honte.

Jared se posta délicatement à la droite de Jacob sans nous regarder. En réalité, tout le monde avait la tête base. Nous ignorant totalement. Dieu merci.

_**« Nous devons partir ! »**_

Jacob secoua très légèrement la tête, avant de me faire monter dans le véhicule. On roula durant une demi-heure. Jacob ne m'avait plus retouché ce qui me frustrait et m'inquiétait un peu. On arriva finalement devant une maison sur deux étages somptueux. Jacob me donnait plus l'air d'être le chef d'un gangster que d'un homme d'affaire à cet instant. Ce dernier fit signe à Jared avant de monter les quelques marches menant à la villa et de rentrer me plantant là.

_**« Il a encore quelques petites choses à faire avant de te rejoindre. »**_

D'un mouvement de main, Jared m'invita à entrer dans la maison. Eric et Johny ne me lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Instinctivement, je me rapprochais d'eux une fois dans le hall. Ce que tous virent.

_**« Tu ne crains rien, Sydney. Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien. Je crois que tu es la personne la plus surveillé du monde maintenant. »**_

_**« A la bonne heure ! »**_ Grognais-je faisant rire quelques-uns.

Il est vrai qu'en plus de mes deux hommes, j'avais les neufs autres du clan Black autour de moi. On me laissa alors visiter les pièces du bas à mon aise. J'allais ouvrir une dernière porte, quand Jared se racla la gorge.

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée d'entrer dans cette pièce. »**_ Souffla-t-il doucement.

_**« Et si j'ai envie de voir ? »**_

Il me fixa un moment s'en répondre. Ne prenant pas garde à sa menace voilé, j'ouvris la porte et entra dans la pièce. Un bureau. Jacob d'un côté, le visage dur, froid, les muscles tendus, la chemise déchirer, le regard meurtrier. Une femme à l'opposer. Les cheveux roux. Le teint mate. Le visage emplit de tristesse et de colère. Je compris dans la seconde.

_**« C'est pour cette catin de louve que tu me quittes ? »**_ Hurla-t-elle à en faire trembler les murs.

Ah. Une autre louve, pestais-je mentalement. Jacob ne répondit pas. Préfèrent analyser mes réactions et prochaines actions.

_**« Fait la sortir Jared. »**_ Dit-il simplement après un long moment.

_**« Ne me touche pas, Jared. »**_ Clamais-je en retour.

Le pauvre loup avait voulu poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire reculer, mais sa main c'était arrêté juste avant sous mon ordre. Jacob arqua un sourcil, puis sourit timidement. Visiblement, impressionner que je puisse contourner ses propres ordres. Jetant un dernier regard à cette louve, je quittais le bureau. Malheureusement, elle ne décida autrement et me suivi furieuse.

Elle m'attrapa le bras, me retourna et me gifla très violemment. Cela ne dura quelques secondes. Nous étions dans le hall et tous les loups étaient réunis. Y compris Jacob. Je grognais ma rage et la projeta contre le mur qui se fissura. Jacob se matérialisa entre nous ce qui me fit rager.

_**« Ne la protège pas ! »**_ M'indignais-je.

Il me regarda si durement que j'eus un mouvement de recul.

_**« Je ne protège personne, Sydney. Sauf toi. »**_

La louve revient à l'attaque. D'un mouvement fluide du corps, Jacob l'attrapa par le bras et le tordit. La louve hurla à la mort.

_**« Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher un cheveu de mon imprégné. »**_ Murmura-t-il avant de la tenir par la gorge et de la soulever de quelques centimètres.

Elle manqua très vite d'oxygène. Puis, Jacob la relâcha. Elle tomba bruyamment sur le sol, toussant pour reprendre son souffle. Jacob s'accroupie à ses côtés dans un silence religieux.

_**« Ne t'avise plus jamais de croiser notre route, Leah. Car, je donne l'ordre au clan black de te tuer si c'est le cas. »**_

_**« Jacob ! »**_ Couina-t-elle.

_**« Fiche le camp. Ne t'avise plus jamais de te présenter à moi. Je serai moins indulgent. »**_

Jared attrapa sans délicatesse aucune la dénommé Leah, l'ex de mon nouveau compagnon et la fit sortir de la villa. Jacob tourna les talons. Il monta les escaliers près de nous et m'invita à le suivre.

Je le fis donnant l'ordre à Eric et Johny de ne pas me suivre. Une fois en haut des escaliers, je vis Jacob entrer dans une des pièces du second étage. Une fois que je fus dedans également, il referma la porte et s'appuya dessus.

_**« Ne rentre plus jamais dans mon bureau. »**_ Grogna-t-il mécontent.

Je lui fis face, croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_**« Il va falloir m'y obliger, Jacob. »**_

Il arqua un sourcil, avant de foncer droit sur moi. Il empoigna mes hanches et me jeta brutalement sur le lit derrière moi. Il s'allongea par la suite sur moi, relevant au préalable ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent sans attendre autour de lui, tandis qu'il me dévorait la bouche. Nos langues bataillèrent de longues minutes, tandis que nos mains vagabondaient sur nos corps encore couvert. Sans m'y attendre, Jacob me remplit dans un parfait coup de reins. Puissant, féroce, urgent. Mon cri fut arrêté par sa main sur celle-ci.

_**« Du calme ! »**_ Rit-il. _**« Je rêve d'être en toi depuis la minute où je t'ai vu. Mon loup me faisait tellement souffrir que j'ai presque faillit te violer ce soir en te voyant à nouveau. »**_

Jacob bougea en moi, me faisant gémir de bonheur.

_**« Voilà... doucement... »**_ Dit-il à nouveau effectuant de petit va et vient, après sont entré brutal. _**« Ah... Sydney tu vas être la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je te le jure. »**_

Il relâcha sa main de ma bouche, pour venir y poser ses lèvres. Ses coups de reins fut alors plus rapide pour ma plus grande joie. L'orgasme grandissait en moi à toute vitesse. J'avais rêvée de ce moment un millier de fois. Et aujourd'hui, il était enfin réalisé.

_**« Jacob... oh... Jacob ! »**_ Miaulais-je perdant tous mes repères.

L'orgasme qui me saisit fut si violent et rapide que j'en perdis l'esprit. D'ailleurs, je ne bougeais plus. Jacob me rejoins quelques secondes plus tard sans bruit. Lentement, il se dégagea de moi et roula sur le côté en m'entraînant avec lui. Je ne sais combien de temps en resta ainsi, mais je sentis la lumière du lever de soleil sur ma peau.

Un petit bruit à la porte nous fit bouger pour la première fois. Jacob tira sur le drap pour me recouvrir avant de se lever. Il se réajusta au niveau de l'entrejambe avant de donner l'ordre d'entrer. Jared passa la tête regardant le sol.

_**« Il est là ! »**_

Jacob lui fit signe et Jared ouvrit la porte en grand. Je vis alors Dallan luttait pour s'échapper de la poigne d'Embry Call qui le retenait par la force. L'irlandais ne faisait plus vraiment le malin. J'eus un pincement au cœur incontrôlable. Jacob me regarda incertain.

_**« Ce que je vais faire risque de te déplaire. »**_ Chuchota-t-il.

_**« Alors, ne le fais pas ! »**_ Marmonnais-je, serrant le drap autour de moi.

_**« Je dois le faire. Il en va de mon autorité. Je dois faire respecter mon autorité, Sydney. Surtout que tu es près de moi maintenant. »**_ Termina-t-il se tournant complètement pour faire face à un Dallan fébrile.

J'eus froid dans tout mon corps. Jacob marcha vivement vers lui. Il attrapa la gorge du Dallan et sera si fort qu'en quelques minutes tout fut terminée. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Jacob le relâcha et le corps, sans vie, retomba à terre. Cela me donna instantanément la nausée.

_**« Enterrer-le sur ses terres et prévenait son père ! »**_ Cracha-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Jacob se retourna vers moi lentement, alors que Jared et Embry attrapaient Dallan pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Jacob referma la porte comme si tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu.

_**« C'est ce que je suis... À prendre ou à laisser, Sydney. »**_ Souffla-t-il presque trop tendrement, après la scène qui venait de s'effectuer sous mes yeux.

Etais-je capable de vivre avec lui ? De supporter ce mode de vie ? En avais-je au moins le choix ? Mais, par-dessus tout étais-je capable de renoncer à lui ? À mon imprégné ? Mon âme sœur ?


	6. Because I need you

**The « Dark Legends Quileutes pack » Contest**

Titre : Because I need you.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : **www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) **sur lequel se feront les votes.

.

.

.

**« Bonjour mon amour ! Je t'ai préparé**** ton café comme tu l'aimes. Doux et sans sucre. »**

**« Merci Lauren, tu es un ange. »**Répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

**« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait des toasts.»**

**« Oui, bien sûr, c'est parfait, comme toujours ma puce. »**

Ma femme dépose les toasts beurrés près de mon bol de café et me somme de m'asseoir. Elle s'installe en face de moi et commence à manger, en silence. Lorsque nous avons terminé, elle fait la vaisselle, je l'essuie et la range. Elle me noue ma cravate et je pars au travail, dans l'entreprise d'un ami de mon père.

J'ai une vie plutôt tranquille, j'habite à la réserve Quileute près de Forks dans une maison juste à côté de celle de mon père. J'ai retapé mon garage avec l'aide de mes amis Quil et Embry et nous en avons fait un petit nid douillet. Lauren et moi sommes mariés depuis un an maintenant et tout se déroule à merveille pour nous hormis le fait que nous n'avons pas encore d'enfants. Nos parents respectifs attendent ça avec impatience et nous faisons tout pour les satisfaire.

La seule particularité qui existe dans ma vie est que je suis un loup. Je suis originaire d'une famille d'amérindiens qui a la particularité de se transformer en loup, en particulier quand des vampires rôdent dans les parages. Je sais que ça a l'air fou et pourtant le surnaturel fait partie de mon quotidien. Une famille de vampires habite à Forks et même si nous nous entendons à peu près grâce à un traité passé entre Ephraïm Black, mon ancêtre et Carlisle Cullen, le suceur de sang de Forks, il subsiste quelques problèmes qui ont déclenché de nombreuses transformations dans la réserve, dont la mienne et celle de mes amis.

Lauren est bien sûr au courant de tout et a fait le serment de garder le secret afin de pouvoir faire définitivement partie de la famille. Elle a tout accepté, par amour pour moi, et s'adapte très bien à sa nouvelle vie à la réserve. Emily et elle sont devenues très amies et elle a été très bien intégrée dans notre clan.

Sam, le mâle Alpha de la meute, vient d'ailleurs dîner avec elle ce soir afin de nous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Je sens que la communauté va s'agrandir et ça me fait vraiment plaisir pour eux même si je sais que Lauren sera déçue de ne pas avoir le même genre de nouvelle à annoncer.

.

.

.

.

Passer des vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais je sens que ça va me plaire. Mes cousins sont sympas et l'idée de chasser et de sortir avec eux ailleurs que dans le pays glacial où j'habite me rend folle de joie. J'en ai un peu marre de l'Alaska, de la neige et du reste. Même si Forks n'est pas un des endroits les plus chauds de la planète, pour nous les vampires c'est le lieu idéal : pluvieux et très peu ensoleillé. J'ai couru tout le long du chemin, à vitesse vampirique, me nourrissant ça et là de pumas ou de biches. Je suis ce qu'on appelle chez nous une végétarienne et par conséquent, je ne suce le sang d'aucun humain. Carlisle, mon oncle, ainsi que toute sa famille font partie des végétariens et nous nous démarquons des autres familles de vampires par cette obstination à ne tuer aucun être humain. Nous sommes acceptés mais cependant très mal vus par les autres de notre race.

J'arrive chez mes cousins juste avant le lever du soleil et je vois sur leurs visages qu'ils sont inquiets à mon sujet, sûrement car j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour arriver.

**« Bienvenue à la maison Tanya ! »**M'accueille Carlisle.

**« Edward va te montrer la chambre d'amis. Tu auras sûrement, à quelques occasions, besoin d'un peu de solitude. »** Me dit doucement Esmée. **« La maison peut parfois être très agitée... »**

**« Merci Esmée. C'est très gentil. »**

**« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas encore. Quelques semaines sans doute. »**

**« Nous t'accueillerons tout le temps que tu voudras, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »**

Edward me montre ma chambre, laquelle est très bien décorée. Esmée a fait des merveilles dans cette maison et cette pièce le prouve encore une fois. Je dépose mon bagage près du lit, des vêtements et des chaussures en majorité. Après tout ce n'est pas parce que je vis à la campagne que je dois négliger mon physique.

Lorsque je redescends dans le salon, je remarque que la petite humaine d'Edward est là. Ils sont enlacés et se dévorent des yeux. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il lui trouve ! Elle est tellement banale et ordinaire. J'ai maintes fois essayé de me mettre Edward sous la dent mais même mes pouvoirs de persuasion ont échoué ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour Bella, Bella et encore Bella. C'est tout bonnement pathétique !

J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser car je sais qu' Edward lit les pensées des autres et je ne veux pas me faire d'ennemis ici. Après tout, il s'agit de ma famille et je suis là pour me détendre et me changer les idées ! Même s'ils me dégoûtent vraiment les deux tourtereaux !

**« Tu veux aller chasser ? »** Propose Emmett gaiement.

**« Pourquoi pas ! Comme ça tu me fer****as une visite guide de votre territoire. »**

**« Ouais, il faudra que tu apprennes à ne pas dépasser les frontières qu'on a établies avec les loups. C'est une des règles indispensables quand on vit ici. »**

**« Bella a prévenu la meute de ta présence mais ils ne feront pas de différence. Le traité doit être respecté coûte que coûte Tanya, tu comprends ? »** Précise Carlisle gravement.

**« Bien sûr... Je prendrais vite mes repères, ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**« Bien ! Allons-y je meurs de faim ! »** Grogne Emmett.

.

.

.

.

Je cours depuis environ une heure pour tenter d'occulter le fait que Lauren n'est toujours pas enceinte. Comment est-ce possible ? Nous nous aimons, nous faisons l'amour très souvent et pourtant, il n'y a aucun résultat. Je suis en rage et très contrarié. Être sous ma forme de loup me permet de tout oublier, de m'échapper, d'être libre, et de ne faire qu'un avec la nature.

Cette fois, je me suis beaucoup éloigné de la Réserve car j'ai couru sans relâche, pendant longtemps. J'ai emprunté des sentiers annexes et me suis retrouvé en dehors de toutes les frontières. Je sais que c'est dangereux, surtout en ce moment, car des vampires pas très nets circulent un peu partout, mais à cet instant précis, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je veux juste être seul pour essayer de réfléchir.

Alors que je m'imagine me retrouver nez à nez avec un vampire sanguinolent, le combattre et le démembrer, mon esprit s'embrume et devient noir. C'est arrivé vite et je n'ai rien vu venir. Ma tête me fait mal et j'ai l'impression d'avoir percuté un trente-trois tonnes. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis couché au sol avec une affreuse migraine. Ce que j'ai heurté devait avancer à la même vitesse que moi, voire plus vite encore. Le choc a été brutal et douloureux.

**« Non mais on vous a jamais appris à regarder devant vous quand vous ****courez ? »** demande une voix féminine que je ne connais pas.

**« Heu... si... Mais je... »**

Je me remets debout péniblement, complètement sonné par ce brutal face à face. Je n'ai plus aucune force pour rester sous ma forme de loup et mon corps d'humain refait surface juste au moment où je me relève. C'est donc nu comme un ver que je la découvre : sublime, enchanteresse et divine. Lorsque je la vois pour la première fois, ma tête se met à tourner dans tous les sens, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Mon corps devient presque incandescent tellement j'ai chaud et le paysage autour de moi disparaît entièrement. Tout, sauf elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive putain ? »_

Mon regard se plonge dans le sien, je sens qu'elle est tétanisée et comme prise au piège par ma réaction. Cependant, elle ne cherche pas à lutter ou à fuir malgré toute la force qu'elle a en elle. Je peux sentir son pouvoir, elle se bat pour ne pas se plier à ma volonté de l'envahir de tout l'amour que je lui donne, en vain. Elle ne peut pas se battre contre ça, c'est une chose contre laquelle personne ne peut rien faire.

A présent je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive même si je n'en ai jamais été témoin. L'imprégnation. Cette fille que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam est devenue ma promise, mon âme sœur... pour la vie, en quelques secondes seulement. Et elle n'est ni une louve, ni une humaine... C'est une vampire, une sang froid, une ennemie.

Malgré ça, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort que jamais alors que je ne l'ai toujours pas lâchée des yeux depuis que je me suis relevé. Mon corps est plus que bouillant et mon sexe tressaute alors que je suis toujours à découvert devant ses yeux presque horrifiés. Elle l'a senti elle aussi, ce pouvoir qui est passé entre nous et qui ne peut plus la quitter. Elle est comme prisonnière, son cœur ressent les battements du mien et son appel sexuel est plus que flagrant. Toutes ces émotions lui parviennent sans crier gare et elle est effrayée, je peux le sentir.

Nous restons quelques minutes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien dire. Je tombe à genoux devant elle, à bout de forces et elle fronce le nez en s'exclamant :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait sale chien puant ? Hein ? C'était quoi ça ? »**

**« Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation chez les loups... Mais... »**

**« L'imprégnation? Je ne veux être imprégnée de rien du tout ! Et encore moins de ta sale odeur de clebs ! »**

Sur ces mots qui évidemment me brisent le cœur en mille morceaux, elle s'échappe à vitesse vampirique et je ne cherche même pas à la rattraper... Je suis vidé et complètement inerte face à sa réaction. Si elle me rejette, je ne suis plus rien ni personne et mon existence n'a plus lieu d'être.

.

.

.

.

_« Imprégnation ! IMPREGNATION ! IM-PRE-GNA-TION ! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? De quel droit ? »._

Je bouillonne intérieurement, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Cet idiot de clébard, sorti tout droit de nulle part, s'est permis de m'imprégner ou je ne sais quoi sans me demander mon avis ! Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais tomber à ses pieds comme une gentille princesse de contes de fée ? Quelle horreur ! Même si je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bien monté et carrément craquant, ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un loup et que les loups ne fricotent pas avec les vampires !

Lorsque je l'ai vu se transformer devant mes yeux, j'ai tout d'abord été horrifiée par ce spectacle. Puis j'ai perçu sa surprise, sa consternation et sa confusion durant ce que j'ai interprété comme étant un malaise suite au choc. Quand j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, j'ai ressenti toute sa frustration, sa douleur et... son amour. Ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait étrangement.

_Comment ? Comment__ est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de ressentir les__ émotions… Nom de Dieu !_

Je décide de fuir très loin de lui alors je cours pour me changer les idées et me venge sur un pauvre puma qui passe par là. Je ne l'épargne pas tellement ma rage est intense et profonde et il déguste le pauvre. Je déteste faire du mal gratuitement mais là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ce qui pollue l'intérieur de mon corps.

Je ne rentre chez les Cullen que lorsque ma colère est estompée, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçue dans le monde vampirique. Edward essaye de lire mes pensées mais je les bloque, et Jasper essaie de me calmer, en vain. Je ne suis pas réceptive, je m'enferme dans ma bulle et monte directement dans ma chambre. Après seulement deux semaines passées ici, je veux être seule et je ne désire qu'une chose : repartir d'où je viens et oublier toute cette mascarade.

.

.

.

.

Je rentre chez moi, trempé par la pluie qui s'abat à torrents sur la ville. Je ne réalise pas vraiment les conséquences de tout cela, je suis complètement perdu et anéanti. Je ne fais que penser à elle, je ne vois plus qu'elle et son image danse sans cesse devant mes yeux. C'est perturbant et son absence me fait souffrir.

**« Mon Dieu, Jacob, tu vas attraper la mort !**** »** Crie ma femme en courant vers moi. **« Où étais-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche depuis des heures ! Viens te sécher dans la salle de bain, mon amour. Ensuite je te ferais un bon chocolat chaud et des tartines grillées pour te réchauffer… »**

**« Lauren, ma puc****e, je suis un loup… Ma température corporelle est assez élevée pour que je puisse m'en sortir tout seul… »** Dis-je doucement à ma compagne.

**« Je sais mais fais-moi quand même plaisir et va te changer. Ton père et une partie de la meute t'attendent dans le salon. Ils veulent des explications. »**

**« Bien sûr, je me dépêche. »** Précisai-je en l'embrassant.

Pour la première fois, ce baiser est presque sans saveur mais j'essaie de passer outre. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et obéis à mon épouse. Je prends une douche rapide mais brûlante, enfile un bas de jogging et un t-shirt propre et me dirige vers le salon. Dans le couloir, je me retrouve face à mon reflet dans le grand miroir et pour la première fois, ce que je vois ne me plaît pas. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui suis-je vraiment ? Suis-je vraiment heureux de vivre tou__t cela ? _De nombreuses questions défilent dans ma tête et me donnent le vertige. Je me reprends et marche d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Bien sûr que j'aime ma vie ! Pourquoi je ne l'aimerais pas ? Reprends-toi Jacob Black et arrête de te plaindre !

**« Jacob, mon fils, comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Tout va bien papa… J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air… »**

**« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir tout de même ! »** Marmonne Sam. **« Nous étions inquiets. »**

**« Je ne le ferais plus les gars. Excusez-moi, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas les idées très claires. »**

**« Alors il va falloir te reprendre et vite car sinon tu ne pourras pas venir chasser avec nous, ce serait trop dangereux, surtout en ce moment. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'une bonne semaine de repos te fera du bien. »**

**« Bien sûr Sam, si tu le penses alors je le ferai. »**

**« Bien. »**

**« Vous avez faim ? »** Claironne Lauren. **« J'ai fait tout un tas de bonnes petites choses à manger ! »**

**« Oh oui ! »** Disent-ils tous en chœur.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si je sais que Sam n'est pas dupe. Il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et il veut découvrir ce que c'est. Lorsque tout le monde est parti, j'envoie un message à Bella, ma meilleure amie de toujours, pour qu'on puisse se boire un café. Elle accepte et me donne rendez-vous chez son père le lendemain soir après ses cours. Elle est la seule à qui je peux en parler, mon secret sera bien gardé avec elle. Edward, son petit-ami vampire, ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées, il ne saura donc rien de tout cela. Je ne veux surtout pas être la risée de tous les sang-froid du coin, ce serait vraiment trop humiliant.

.

.

.

.

Je suis enfermée dans la chambre d'amis des Cullen depuis une journée entière quand j'entends frapper à la porte.

**« Tanya, que se passe-t-il ? »** Demande Esmée doucement. **« Nous sommes très inquiets. »**

**« Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule. »**

**« Nous partons chasser. Seules Rosalie et Alice restent à la maison. »**

Je ne réponds même pas. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. J'essaie de me restructurer, de ne pas laisser filer mes pensées mais c'est très difficile. J'ai ordonné à Edward par la pensée de ne pas essayer de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit en moi sans ma permission et il semblerait qu'il obéisse, Dieu merci.

Mon esprit est constamment tourné vers ce loup, vers cet homme dont je ne connais même pas le prénom. J'ai toujours son beau visage devant les yeux, je sens son odeur, les battements de son cœur. Tout chez lui me fait envie depuis ce face à face et ça n'a pas de sens parce que je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ! Pourtant, je ressens tout ce qui émane de lui, ses sentiments, sa colère, son incompréhension. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très loin, probablement à Forks et que je peux le retrouver en un quart de seconde. Mais je vais plutôt fuir le plus loin possible d'ici, peut-être en Russie ou au fin fond de la Sibérie pour qu'il ne me retrouve jamais ! Un vampire normalement constitué l'aurait tué, vidé de son sang mais j'en suis incapable. La raison n'est pas uniquement le fait que je sois végétarienne. La vraie raison est beaucoup plus forte et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je suis effrayée par ce que je ressens.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, je sonne au domicile de Charlie Swan, le père de Bella. Je sais qu'elle seule peut me comprendre et trouver une solution à mon problème. Cela fait presque deux jours maintenant que je ressens toute la tristesse et le désarroi de la jeune vampire dont je me suis imprégné. C'est tellement étouffant de la sentir triste et désemparée au plus profond de mon cœur et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et de m'excuser pour tout ce que je lui fais subir. Mon cœur à moi est décrépi et ne répond plus de rien. J'évite Lauren depuis deux jours et je sais qu'elle commence à se poser des questions. Moi-même je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je retourne le problème dans ma tête chaque jour et ça me colle des migraines affreuses. La vampire occupe toutes mes pensées et je suis comme un zombie, errant ici et là pour tenter de l'oublier sans savoir que ça me tue à petit feu.

Bella m'ouvre et m'accueille chaleureusement, comme toujours. Elle m'offre un café que j'accepte volontiers. Je n'ose pas parler et au bout de dix minutes de silence, Bella décide de le briser :

**« Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, Jake. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais vraiment peur. »**

**« J'ai de très gros problèmes Bella. »**

**« Oh… Tu veux m'en parler ? »**

**« Je… Je me suis imprégné d'une autre fille que Lauren. »**

**« Était-ce exclu malgré ton mariage avec elle ? »**

Je reconnais bien là la répartie de Bella. Elle a toujours été contre ce mariage. Et aujourd'hui, elle me le fait savoir à sa façon.

**« Non… Bien sûr que non, mais c'est tellement…inattendu que je suis sous le choc. »**

**« Je comprends Jake mais elle connaît vos coutumes. Elle ne pourra pas s'y opposer. Parles-en à Sam, il comprendra forcément. Il est d'ailleurs le mieux placé pour comprendre ça non ? »**

Je n'y avais pas songé… Quel idiot ! Sam s'était imprégné d'Emily alors qu'il était en couple avec Léah… Il comprendra forcément ! Seulement, Emily n'était pas une vampire.

**« Le problème est que la fille dont je me suis imprégné est une vampire… »**

**« Tu rigoles ? »**

**« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Bella ? Je suis au fond du gouffre et tu te fiches de moi ! »**

**« Pardon Jake, mais ça paraît tellement improbable. Qui est-ce ? »**

**« Je n'en sais rien… Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant… »**

Bella semble réfléchir quelques instants. Je crois voir une étincelle dans ses yeux. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres qu'elle réprime dès qu'elle croise mes yeux noirs de colère.

**« Blonde ? Les yeux couleur or ? Grande, bien foutue ? Arrogante ? »**

J'opine du chef, incapable de dire un seul mot. Comment sait-elle ? Sans que je m'y attende, ma traîtresse de meilleure amie se met à rire comme une dégénérée. Je la regarde les yeux ronds et me lève, profondément vexé. Elle rit de plus belle alors que je me dirige vers la porte.

**« Jake… Attends ! »** Réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

**« QUOI**** ? »** Je rugis presque tellement elle m'agace.

**« Je la connais. La fille. C'est Tanya Denali, la 'cousine' d'Edward. »** Annonce-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« **Tu es sûre ? »**

**« Certaine ! Elle est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours et elle**** refuse de dire pourquoi. Elle a demandé à Edward de ne pas lire ses pensées et Alice ne la voit plus dans ses visions. Tout est clair maintenant ! Les Culle****n ne ****savent plus quoi faire pour elle, ils sont désemparés. »**

**« Oh mon Dieu… Je lui ai fait tellement de mal… »**

**« Tu n'y es pour rien. Il faut que tu lui parles, que tu lui expliques le fonctionnement de l'imprégnation. Mais avant ça, il faut parler à Lauren et Sam. Et ensuite, à Carlisle… Il trouvera sûrement quelque chose à faire… »**

**« Sam se doute de quelque chose, je le sais. Je ne pourrais plus cacher tout cela bien longtemps. La prochaine fois que je me transformerai en loup, ils le sauront tous. »**

**« Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. Je veux dire ton mariage et le reste. Si tu veux de l'aide, sache que je suis avec toi… »**

**« Merci Bella. » **Soufflai-je en lui déposant une bise sur la joue. **« Merci. »**

Je décide de mettre les conseils de Bella en application dès le lendemain. J'envoie un message à Sam pour le convoquer d'urgence chez mon père afin de tout mettre à plat. Lauren est absente mais mon père est là. J'espère un minimum de soutien auprès de lui mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

.

.

.

.

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je vis chez Bella. La discussion avec Sam a tourné au cauchemar et a ruiné tous mes espoirs d'entente cordiale avec la meute. Il ne m'a pas écouté plus de cinq minutes. Il s'est mis à hurler comme un putois, insultant Tanya, les vampires et le reste en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf ». Des mots tels que « Monstres » « Macchabés » et « Ennemis » ont fusé de partout et mon cœur s'est serré chaque fois que mon empreinte a été traitée comme une moins que rien. Mon père n'a pas cherché une seconde à prendre ma défense ni à calmer Sam alors que les Cullen, Bella et moi en prenions pour notre grade.

Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase car j'avais misé tous mes espoirs sur lui. A ce moment-là, j'ai donc dit leurs quatre vérités à ces deux hommes qui avaient sans doute régi ma vie depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Ils en sont restés immobiles et sans voix. J'ai proclamé haut et fort ne plus vouloir faire partie de cette famille, de LEUR famille. Je suis d'abord resté calme puis j'ai tout envoyé valser dans la minute qui a suivi, quittant tout ce qui me liait à eux avant de claquer la porte et de me réfugier chez Bells.

Comme toujours, elle est là pour moi et m'accueille à bras ouverts, même si je ne m'attends pas à ce que je trouve chez elle : Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et… Tanya.

**« Bella, je n'en aurais pas la force, pas aujourd'hui. »** Expliquai-je le plus calmement possible, évitant de croiser le regard de Tanya. J'ai pourtant tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui caresser les cheveux, de l'embrasser…

**« Il f****aut pourtant tirer toute cette histoire au clair Jacob ! »** Annonce Carlisle gravement. **« L'imprégnation d'un loup envers une vampire n'est pas chose courante. Raconte-nous de quoi il retourne exactement, s'il te plaît.»**

**« Je ne suis pas directement responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tanya est mon âme sœur, ceci est un fait et nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Lorsque ça arrive, plus rien d'autre ne compte que la personne imprégnée. Si je décide de rejeter Tanya ou si elle me rejette alors je mourrai. Rapidement. Elle-même ne pourra survivre longtemps car désormais je suis comme sa moitié ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle peut choisir bien sûr. Je pourrais seulement être comme un frère pour elle ou une sorte de protecteur mais il faut qu'elle soit d'accord, qu'elle m'ouvre son cœur, sinon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je mourrai. »**

J'entends Tanya sangloter et en réponse une douleur me transperce de part en part. Elle est mal, déchirée et complètement perdue. Sa réaction est immédiate et surprenante. Elle se lève d'un bond, nous regarde tous un par un dans les yeux, puis fixe son regard sur moi :

**« Jamais ! Jamais sale chien puant, tu entends ? Jamais ! Tu n'as qu'à crever, moi je me tire d'ici ! » **Hurle-t-elle.

**« Tanya ! »** Gronde Carlisle. **« Tu ne peux pas faire ça… »**

Mais c'est trop tard, elle est partie. Je tombe à genoux, les yeux hagards, rivés vers la porte d'entrée. Je me sens mal, ma tête tourne et je vois flou. Des voix autour de moi s'affolent et je me sens transporté ailleurs. Je dois sombrer car tout est noir à présent, j'entends juste des voix qui s'élèvent, qui crient, qui se disputent. Une main chaude se pose sur mon front et me murmure de me détendre, que tout va bien se passer. Je gémis en guise de réponse, ne pouvant faire autre chose.

.

.

.

.

Je refuse de les écouter, d'entendre ces balivernes à propos de l'imprégnation et de ses conséquences. Je préfère m'en aller et les laisser avec leurs problèmes. Je suis peut-être lâche mais je ne serais jamais amoureuse d'un loup, jamais ! Je sais qu' Edward me suit, qu'il essaie de me rattraper mais je ne veux pas lui parler. Si je n'étais pas déjà morte, mon cœur se fendrait en deux et resterait béant de douleur et d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce que je périsse. Cela subsiste malgré moi, je ne peux rien y faire et m'éloigner m'aidera sûrement à panser cette blessure.

**« Ne sois pas idiote Tanya, rien ne pourra te guérir à part lui ! »**

_**« Tais-toi Edward e**__**t va-t-en ! »**_Criai-je dans mes pensées. Je suis sûre qu'il me sonde de l'intérieur à présent, oubliant la promesse qu'il m'a faite.

J'entends une fois de plus Jacob hurler à la mort, agonisant sous la souffrance de mon rejet. Cela arrive de plus en plus régulièrement et me brise un peu plus chaque fois que ça se produit. J'ai l'impression de perdre de ma vitalité chaque fois qu'il hurle ou pleure de chagrin. Je résiste tant bien que mal, essayant d'occulter ses cris de ma tête mais ils s'agrippent à moi, comme des sangsues voulant s'abreuver de mes entrailles. Je ne le supporte plus, je dois m'en aller, m'enfuir, loin, très loin d'ici.

Je suis tellement obsédée par tout ça que je ne vois pas Edward me doubler, m'attraper par la taille et me bloquer dans ma course folle. Il me crie de me calmer, d'arrêter tout ça mais je me débats, usant de mes poings et de mes pieds. Il ne se laisse pas faire et m'enserre un peu plus, me faisant presque grimacer de douleur. Il est fort mais je le suis aussi malgré les apparences et la lutte devient vite infernale. Mon corps se fatigue et cède plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Les récents événements m'ont énormément affaiblie et très vite Edward arrive à me stopper et à me maintenir contre lui.

Nous restons un long moment ainsi à parler de cette situation plus qu'incongrue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me mets à me confier à Edward, je lui fais part de toute ma haine, de mes craintes, mes réticences face à toute cette histoire. Je ne peux me résoudre à accepter l'amour du loup, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Edward me dit voir autre chose que de la haine en moi mais je n'y crois pas, je ne peux rien pour Jacob, rien.

**« Tu vas devoir aller lui parler et lui dire alors. »**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il sait déjà. »**

**« Cela l'aidera peut-être à aller de l'avant, Tanya. Sinon il va mourir. »**

**« Depuis quand la destinée du loup t'intéresse ? »**

**« Depuis qu'il s'est imprégné ! »** Rit-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et finis par abdiquer et me résoudre à aller lui parler. Après tout, je lui dois bien ça et je ne suis pas du genre cruelle non plus. Si ça peut l'aider, alors je l'aiderai.

Nous rentrons donc à la demeure des Cullen où Jacob m'attend, allongé dans une autre chambre d'amis. Bella est à côté de lui et lui dépose un linge sur le front. Il souffre et quelque part ça me fait de la peine. A croire que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que ce qu'il paraît.

L'humaine nous laisse seuls après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Je grimace intérieurement en la voyant faire et prends sa place. Je le laisse prendre ma main.

**« Tanya… »**

_**« **_** Jacob, je suis revenue pour qu'on parle sérieusement de tout cela. Mais d'abord tu dois te ****reposer. Il faut que tu aies les idées claires. »**

**« Non… Je veux en finir avec ça !**** » **Dit-il récupérant soudain toutes ses forces**. « L'imprégnation t'a désignée comme mon élue et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. J'ai seulement besoin de t'entendre dire **_**sincè**__**rement**_** que tu ne me rejettes pas entièrement. Accepte-moi seulement comme ami, cela suffira à ne pas me faire mourir… du moins je l'espère. Je ne te demande pas de rester avec moi, juste de me garantir une amitié ****durable afin de me préserver. Je saurais ****m'en c****ontenter, je te le promets… »**

Je fronce les sourcils mais il a l'air sincère. Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, j'accepte sa proposition. C'est un bon compromis et quelques coups de fil de temps en temps ou une visite express devraient suffire à le contenter. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise face à toute cette histoire car quelque chose au fond de moi me souffle que je ne fais pas tout cela uniquement pour lui. J'ignore tous les signaux et reste à ses côtés alors qu'il s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Jacob est entièrement rétabli et a repris toute sa candeur. Il décide de quitter Forks pour Port-Angeles où Carlisle lui a déniché un appartement. Il coupe complètement les ponts avec la meute, la réserve et Lauren. Cette dernière n'a même pas daigné lui répondre au téléphone, ni même venir le voir pour lui parler. Elle est sûrement trop désemparée et choquée pour lui faire face, ce que je peux aisément comprendre. Elle doit l'aimer encore et être sous le choc de leur soudaine rupture. A sa place, j'aurais été dévastée en perdant mon unique amour.

Grâce à l'aide de Seth, le seul loup qui semble accepter la destinée de Jacob, l'humaine est allée chercher quelques affaires à la réserve, pour Jacob. Lauren n'a rien exprimé, pas même un regret. Bella pense qu'elle tente de faire face à tout cela la tête haute pour ne pas apparaître comme celle qu'on largue au bout d'un an de mariage. Lauren a toujours été une sorte de « vedette » dans son lycée et aujourd'hui elle a gardé ce caractère de femme forte à qui on n'ose rien dire ni faire. Par conséquent, être délaissée ainsi ne la met pas vraiment sur un piédestal même si toutes ces histoires de lycée sont loin et qu'elle sait qu'elle aura tout le soutien de la meute. Elle a donné à Bella les formulaires d'usage pour un divorce à l'amiable et lui a sommé de les renvoyer dans un délai imparti afin d'en finir au plus vite.

Mon cœur se serre malgré tout alors que je le vois faire ses bagages. Je sais qu'il ressent tout à travers moi mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors qu'il démarre sa moto, je m'approche de lui et l'enserre dans mes bras.

**« Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir faire mieux pour toi, Jacob. » **Soufflai-je**.**

**«Tu as déjà fait un pas énorme en me donnant ton amitié Tanya. Je n'oublierai jamais ça. Je t'appelle quand je suis arrivé. »**

**« D'accord. Sois prudent avec cet engin. »**

Il sourit et son visage d'ange me réchauffe le cœur. Il met son casque et s'éloigne dans les ruelles de Forks. Sans rien dire à personne, je m'échappe dans les bois pour courir… encore et encore…

.

.

.

.

Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant que je me suis établi à Port-Angeles et je me sens seul. Très seul. Quand il arrive à échapper aux ordres de Sam, Seth vient me rendre visite. Il me donne des nouvelles de la meute et de Lauren. Elle semble avoir repris goût à la vie et n'a pas quitté la réserve. Elle ne vit plus chez « nous » bien sûr mais elle s'est installée à la Push où tout le monde semble l'avoir pris sous son aile. Je suis content qu'elle aille mieux car je suis conscient de lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal. Parfois je le regrette mais je ne peux pas aller contre l'imprégnation, mon cœur est désormais scellé pour une autre personne.

Alors que je m'apprête à prendre ma douche, on frappe à la porte. Je jette un œil à mon radio réveil et constate qu'il est tard pour une visite de mon ami Quileute. Je jette mon t-shirt sur mon lit et me dirige vers la porte. C'est alors que mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, mon corps tout entier devient plus que bouillant et mon esprit s'embrouille. C'est impossible. Ce ne peut pas être… « Elle ».

Je me précipite sur cette fichue porte et la découvre sur le seuil, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, souriante et éblouissante. Elle porte un petit ensemble qui lui va à ravir et moule son corps de la manière la plus parfaite qui soit. C'est elle qui fait le premier pas, sa décision me surprend, elle se jette dans mes bras et enlace les siens autour de mon cou. Je ferme la porte d'un coup pied et l'enserre à mon tour, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds du bout des doigts. Je n'ose pas la toucher, je ne connais pas ses intentions ni ses réactions. Je m'enivre de son parfum et ferme les yeux pour essayer de ne jamais l'oublier.

**« Salut ! »** Dit-elle simplement.

**« Salut » **Murmurai-je en retour. **« Je suis content de te voir… »**

**« Moi aussi. J'avais **_**besoin**_** de te voir. »**

Je me détache d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Ses prunelles couleur or me transpercent de part en part, j'en reste pantois. Ai-je bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Certainement. Mais qu'entend-elle par là ?

**« Tu m'as manqué, Jake. » **Ajoute-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.** Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, mais tous ces jours sans toi, ça m'a paru dingue. Je n'ai jamais autant to****urné en rond de toute ma vie ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passera si je reste là, avec toi, quelques temps. »**

**« L'imprégnation est plus forte que tu ne le penses, Tanya. On ne peut pas la contrôler aussi facilement, même en étant un vampire. » **Souris-je, ravi.

**« Edward et Bella m'avaient prévenue mais je ne voulais rien entendre. Désormais, je suis prête à vivre ça avec toi… jusqu'au bout. » **Explique-t-elle dans un souffle.** « Si tu es d'accord. » **Rajoute-t-elle.

**« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! » **Dis-je en posant spontanément mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je suis pris d'une telle frénésie qu'elle n'omet aucune résistance. Je prolonge cet instant aussi longtemps que possible mais lorsque je me retire afin de pouvoir respirer, elle m'attrape par le cou et m'attire de nouveau à elle, m'obligeant à reprendre le baiser que j'avais rompu.

A partir de ce moment, tout va très vite. Je sais à quoi m'attendre en faisant l'amour avec une vampire… ou du moins je le crois. Ça va être puissant et fort. J'en ressortirai peut-être avec des ecchymoses, voire des os brisés, mais je n'en ai cure. Je la veux et elle me veut. Son petit ensemble vole aux quatre coins de la pièce et mon boxer termine en lambeaux. Elle me désire ardemment et les pointes de ses seins durcis en sont la preuve. Mon sexe est dur comme jamais et prêt à mettre en pratique ce que je désire depuis des semaines. Elle nous attire vers le lit et je peux enfin surplomber son corps de déesse, magnifique et parfait. Elle plante à nouveau son regard dans le mien, me faisant comprendre tout ce dont je rêve depuis le jour de notre rencontre dans les bois. Elle s'offre à moi toute entière, physiquement et sentimentalement parlant.

Malgré mon envie de la posséder sur le champ, je prends tout de même le temps de goûter sa peau fraîche et laiteuse. Je dépose des myriades de baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Mes lèvres et ma langue brûlantes glissent sur sa peau froide tandis que mes mains se baladent sur son corps nu. Elle est encore plus délicieuse que je me l'étais imaginée et je la découvre avec encore plus de plaisir, laissant libre court à mon imagination plus que fertile. Elle gémit à mon contact et je deviens encore plus dur que je ne le suis déjà. Je laisse à nouveau traîner ma langue dans son cou puis à la naissance de ses seins fermes et tendus par l'excitation. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'attraper ses mamelons avec ma bouche, l'un après l'autre et de les sucer avec une infime douceur. Je la sens se tendre un peu plus et se trémousser d'impatience. J'en profite pour mordiller malicieusement ses tétons et glisser mes doigts vers son intimité déjà prête à me recevoir. Son bouton de plaisir est gonflé, à la limite de l'explosion. Tanya grogne bruyamment à mesure que le désir monte en elle.

**« Jake, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps… »** Souffle-t-elle dans mon oreille, impatiente.

A peine ces mots sont-ils prononcés que mes instincts de loup se mettent en action. Je l'embrasse passionnément et la pénètre sans plus attendre. Elle émet un râle de plaisir qui me fait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un et nos corps s'emboîtent parfaitement, se mouvant dans une danse rythmée et soutenue. Je vais et viens en elle doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle gémit sous mes coups de butoir tout en plantant ses ongles dans mon dos. Usant de sa force, elle me retourne et me plaque contre le matelas afin de prendre le dessus. Il me semble entendre le lit craquer de mécontentement mais je m'en fiche, on peut bien finir par terre ou contre un mur, ça m'est égal. Je suis agréablement surpris de me faire ainsi dominer, la vision de mon imprégnée ainsi positionnée m'excite encore plus et me rend encore plus dur qu'auparavant. Elle bouge sur moi avec force et douceur à la fois, s'enfonçant sur ma longueur jusqu'à la garde. Je bute au fond d'elle, touchant à plusieurs reprises son point culminant, la laissant au bord de la jouissance sans jamais la faire venir. Ses ongles s'enfoncent doucement dans ma chair tandis que mes mains agrippent ses fesses fermes et rebondies. J'accentue encore nos mouvements et elle me suit dans cette danse sensuelle et endiablée.

Nos râles et nos gémissements envahissent mon appartement qui devient très vite un vrai champ de bataille. Notre étreinte dure longtemps, nous profitons du plaisir qu'elle nous procure. J'ai envie de faire durer tous ces instants et de la voir prendre du plaisir, plusieurs fois. La sentir vibrer, se contracter et l'entendre crier mon prénom est une source de satisfaction intense qui me donne encore plus envie de continuer de lui faire l'amour sans relâche.

Mon orgasme est plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec mon ex-femme. L'amour que j'éprouve pour Tanya est bien plus fort et pur. L'attente, la fureur et l'envie que j'avais emmagasinées jusque-là furent évacuées lorsque je viens en elle pour la première fois. C'est la délivrance de plusieurs semaines d'angoisse et de souffrance durant lesquelles j'ai tant espéré devenir l'amant de cette femme sublime qu'est Tanya Denali. Cela peut paraître cliché mais aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des hommes sur terre.

Nous n'avons pas dormi cette nuit-là, trop occupés à tester notre amour, notre passion, notre envie. Nous sommes enfin ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte à nos yeux. Notre amour était inévitable, nous l'avions enfin compris.

.

.

.

.

Deux mois plus tard, Tanya et moi vivons enfin notre amour en plein jour, aux yeux de tous. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec la Push, même Seth semble m'avoir peu à peu oublié. A ma plus grande surprise, cela ne me dérange pas et j'arrive à vivre avec. Ma forme de loup ne me manque pas, je n'éprouve aucun besoin de me transformer.

La famille de Tanya m'a très bien accepté et je m'entends bien avec eux. Il se peut même que nous allions vivre en Alaska, très bientôt.

Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose pour être totalement comblé. Quelque chose qui me permettrait d'être en totale symbiose avec ma dulcinée. J'y songe depuis longtemps et cette idée me travaille depuis quelques jours. Elle le ressent et un beau jour, elle me demande :

**« Jacob, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieux. »**

**« On ne peux décidément rien te cacher… Je songeais à quelque chose qui pourrait nous rendre encore plus heureux…. »**

**« Est-ce que c'est possible ça ? Personnellement je suis entièrement comblée. »**

**« Transforme-moi ! »**

Je lâche les mots sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne souhaite pas lui cacher mes intentions plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot. Je veux devenir vampire, je veux vivre auprès d'elle pour l'éternité et me détacher complètement de mon ancienne vie.

Elle reste bouche bée, ses yeux sont fixés sur moi. Elle doit croire que je suis devenu fou. Je sais qu'elle ne boit pas de sang humain, mais par amour pour moi, je sais qu'elle le fera.

**« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »**

**« Oui. J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers jours. C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde. »**

Elle semble réfléchir quelques instants puis plante son regard dans le mien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le dise, je sais qu'elle est d'accord, qu'elle a pris sa décision elle aussi.

Très bientôt, je serais un vampire. Et je serais enfin libre.


	7. Fatalité

The « Dark legends quileutes pack » Contest**  
**Titre: Fatalité**  
**Disclamer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer (sauf ceux que j'ai inventés), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Sous prétexte qu'il était l'alpha, il pensait avoir tous les droits. J'étais en colère, vraiment furieuse. Sam m'avait exclue parce que j'avais osé parler de sa petite chérie ''Emily''. Et il pensait vraiment que j'allais juste revenir en me traînant à quatre pattes. Il pouvait toujours rêver ! Je sais ! Je vais partir ! De toute façon je ne manquerai à personne. Ils pensent tous que je suis jalouse car Sam m'a quittée pour ma cousine mais en fait je n'en avais royalement rien à foutre de qui baisait Sam. C'est juste … je n'en pouvais plus de jouer à la gentille petite louve qui sauve les humains des méchants vampires peut-être que c'est eux qui ont raison au final. Les humains ne sont pas nos égaux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire comme s'ils l'étaient. Toute ma vie j'avais fait les bons choix et où cela m'avait-il mené ? Je suis seule, la meute entière me déteste, mon frère me hait (pas comme si ça faisait quelque chose), mon père est mort et m'a mère s'est trouvé un copain. Tout le monde autour de moi vit dans un bonheur parfait. Aujourd'hui c'était à moi d'avoir ma fin heureuse. Le juste retour des choses.  
Oui, j'étais furieuse et au lieu de partir faire un tour et revenir comme un bon petit chien, j'eus une meilleure idée. Pourquoi pleurer sur mon sort si je ne me donnais pas les moyens d'être plus haut ? Après tout j'ai tout pour moi. Je suis une femme et une louve. Je suis forte et à partir de maintenant je suis aussi … impitoyablement mauvaise.  
Ma décision prise, je m'élançais à toute vitesse et me transformais. Mes membres se contorsionnaient mue par une force indescriptible. La magie qui émanait de moi était étouffante mais elle avait un goût amer attirant. Dark magic. Je sentais mon corps changer tout en restant le même sauf que je ne souffrais plus. Le mal était vraiment plus alléchant.  
Une fois métamorphosée, je courus à travers la forêt et m'évadai tout simplement. J'avais succombé au mal et pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Ça avait été si facile, si normal comme si … comme si j'étais née pour faire partie des ténèbres. Pas besoin de règles, pas besoin de quelqu'un ni de quelque chose. Juste la liberté. Pouvoir sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans mon pelage sans me soucier de rien parce qu' aujourd'hui je suis peut-être seule mais libre. Lors de ma transformation j'avais senti un lien se couper. Maintenant, je comprenais que c'était le lien qui me reliait à la meute, à l'alpha. Je n'étais plus une Quileute mais Leah … juste Leah.  
Quelques minutes, heures ou jours, je ne sais plus, plus tard, je sentis une odeur humaine. Je m'en approchai et découvris un couple. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé ? La partie importante allait commencer. J'avais pris une décision mais allais-je m'y tenir ? Pour ça, je n'avais qu'une chose à faire. Après cela, je pourrais enfin vivre comme je l'entendais. J'allais les tuer. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Plus personne ne pourra me sauver mais voulais-je être sauvée ? Non.  
Je repris forme humaine et m'avançai dans mon plus simple appareil vers l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant seul à chercher du bois. Je me plaçais derrière lui et l'enlaçais, laissant mes mains naviguer sur son torse. Il tourna la tête et comprit que je n'étais pas sa copine. Néanmoins, il me sourit et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Il n'était pas laid mais je ne pouvais le qualifier de beau. Il était humain mais il était surtout mort.

-Je suis électrique ce soir... Susurrai-je à son oreille et d'un coup sec et précis, plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête avant de lui casser la nuque de sang-froid.

C'était fait. Aussi facilement que ça. Je revins à leur campement où se trouvait la fille, ramassai une branche qui se trouvait par terre et la lui plantai dans la poitrine. L'amour ne paye pas tout comme la gentillesse. J'entrai dans leur tente et fouillai dans les habits de ma dernière victime et trouvai mon bonheur : une jupe en cuir noir avec la veste assortie, des bas avec porte-jarretelles tout aussi noirs, des sous-vêtements en dentelle de la même couleur et un tee-shirt blanc le tout avec des talons aiguilles noirs. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas ici pour faire du camping. J'enfilai tout et marchai dans le bois sans aucun état d'âme, sans aucun regard pour mes victimes. Ne dit-on pas ''les morts avec les morts, les vivants avec les vivants'' ? Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'arrivai enfin à l'orée de la forêt. La question était dans quel ville, état ou même pays étais-je ? Seul le temps nous le dira, ça tombe bien j'en ai à revendre. Je sortis de derrière les arbres et atterris dans un parking désert. Parfait. Moi qui avais besoin d'un moyen de locomotion. Je n'avais qu'à en faucher une mais le choix n'était pas génial. Je pris donc celle en meilleur état c'est-à-dire une Mini Cooper noire. Super. Je conduisis à travers – je l'appris plus tard – Sacramento jusqu'au lendemain soir. À la tombée de la nuit, j'entrai dans un bar dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver mon meilleur ami. Jack Daniel's. Le bar était vide comme je les aime. Je m'assis au comptoir et attendis que le barman revienne de je-ne-sais-où quand une chanson qui passait à la radio retint mon attention les paroles étaient :

I won't cry myself to sleep, like a sucker.**  
**I won't cry myself to sleep, if i do, I'll die.**  
**Now you fall asleep with another, damn you.

Je ne veux pas pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir, comme une idiote.  
Je ne veux pas pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir, si je le fais, je meurs.  
Maintenant tu t'endors près d'une autre, maudit toi.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette chanson me parlait elle ? Peut-être parce que je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Sauf que pour moi le ''tu'' représente plutôt l'homme en général. Je haïssais les gens amoureux. Et je me détestais de les jalouser. Pourquoi m'enticher de quelqu'un qui ne me servirait à rien ? Et puis à quoi bon repenser à ça maintenant, j'avais pris ma décision. Plus de retour en arrière.  
C'est le barman ma foi canon qui me sortit de mes idées noires.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire. Murmura-t-il en se penchant sur comptoir.

-Me baiser ici et maintenant mais pour l'instant je me contenterai d'un double whisky. Rétorquai-je froidement. Il sembla décontenancé mais se reprit en me servant.

C'est dans un silence parfait que je bus mon verre avant de me lever pour partir. Je sortis quelques billets que j'avais trouvés dans la voiture et les posai sur le comptoir. J'allais passer la porte quand le barman m'interpella.

-Dis ta proposition tient toujours. Lança-t-il comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait mais allais-je succomber ? Certainement. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée allongée sur ce putain comptoir avec la bouche d'un beau barman soudée à la mienne. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi. Sur mes seins en train de les malaxer durement à travers mon tee-shirt, sur mes jambes les écartant fébrilement ou encore dans mes cheveux courts. En parlant de durement, je sentis en même temps son excitation contre mon corps. Mais je décidai de prendre les choses en main et le poussai d'une main. Il me regarda surpris et en retour je lui souris moqueusement en me mettant debout sur le comptoir. Je commençai par enlever mon haut lui dévoilant ma poitrine ornée de dentelle rouge sang et lâchai un petit rire en l'entendant soupirer. Je continuai avec mes talons et ma jupe lui laissant le plaisir de pouvoir me désirer.

-La vue te plat ? Demandai-je narquoisement.

-Je ne … je ne veux pas te mentir. Bafouilla-t-il comme un pré-pubère.

-Alors ne parle pas. Répondis-je sèchement.

Je terminai lentement, très lentement de me dévoiler pour lui laisser le temps de baver. Je fis glisser ma bretelle gauche, le coté du mal, le long de mon bras Cette fois je l'entendis bien grogner et je descendis du comptoir satisfaite mais pas complètement. À son tour maintenant. Il me regarda perdu alors que je m'approchais de lui, féline. Je le pris par les épaules et l'envoyai contre le bar sans aucune douceur. Il m'avait excitée, il devait assurer. Il me fixa pendant un long moment surpris que je sois aussi forte ce qui eut le don de m'énerver.  
Et oui, je suis plus forte que toi mon coco ! Pensai-je amèrement. L'ambiance était passée de lubrique à sincèrement tendue.

-Bon ben, t'attends quoi ? Le déluge ? Ou tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ? Souris-je toute mon excitation retrouvée.

-Je vais pencher pour la deuxième option. Répondit-il en reprenant contenance.

Il commença alors à faire passer au ralenti son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et je dus avouer à mes dépends que même si c'était complètement idiot je trouvais ça totalement excitant. Hum. Ses abdos étaient un pur délice pour mes yeux avides de plus. Il était musclé mais pas à l'excès, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus plaisant à regarder.  
Je me mordis la lèvre d'appréhension alors qu'il glissait deux doigts sur les bords de son jeans. Il le fit lentement, très lentement, tomber sur ses pieds et l'enjamba sans me lâcher des yeux.  
Il allait faire la même chose avec son boxer mais je l'en empêchai.

-Laisse-moi faire … susurrai-je d'une voix sensuelle en tombant à ses genoux.

J'arrachai son dernier vêtement d'un geste net et précis et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, prit toute sa longueur dans ma bouche. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me fit pomper durement.

-Huum … oui … bordel … comme ... me

Alors qu'il grognait et gémissait fortement, je continuai de pomper. Je faisais tourner ma langue autour de sa verge avant de le mordre. J'étais la dominante. Il n'était qu'un jeu.

-Aie ! Mais... dit-il en me fixant interloqué.

-Désolé. Souris-je innocemment.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et le jetai sans aucune douceur sur une banquette alentour.  
Je me mis à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Il avait compris que j'étais dangereuse mais son excitation n'avait pas changé. Ah. Ces humains me feront toujours rire.  
Je m'empalai sur lui faisant claquer nos cuisses alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Il essayait toujours de se relever donc je posai une main autoritaire sur son torse le maintenant allongé. Il dut comprendre car il ne fit plus rien. Je continuai mes va et viens mais ce n'était pas assez. Je me penchai donc sur son oreille et chuchotai.

-Dis … le.

-Qu … quo ... quoi … ?

-Dis que je suis celle qui domine.

-Tu …

Je claquai sa cuisse pour qu'il réponde. Le pauvre avait du mal à se retenir mais il semblait savoir que je le tuerai s'il jouissait avant moi. Je le tuerai de toute façon.

-Tu … es … la … do … do … do …

Je claquai encore mais plus fort cette fois. Il gémit de douleur et recommença.

-Tu … es … la … do … dominante. Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Je le claquai encore pour le plaisir et sentis l'orgasme me submerger. J'arquai mon dos et lançai ma tête en arrière en criant à la délivrance.

-Oh ! Oui !

Je repris mon souffle et vis qu'il me fixait. Je lui souris gentiment avant de juste lui fracasser la tête contre la table la plus proche. Je me levai et allai derrière le comptoir pour me laver les mains. Ça avait été un bon moment.  
Je ramassai mes habits et me rhabillai.  
En passant la porte je risquai un regard au corps inerte que j'avais laissé. Pathétique. Pitoyable. Je ris toute seule et remontai dans ma voiture en route pour ''de nouvelles aventures''. Je mis le contact et éclatai de rire sans aucune raison.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la réserve Pov Sam

J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder un match dans ma petite maison pendant qu'Emily préparait le dîner quand toute la meute entra. Je les regardais, hagard.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Leah. Elle est partie. Répondit Seth.

-Quoi ? Et c'est pour ça que vous venez ? Elle fait ça souvent. Elle reviendra.

-Non. Murmura Embry.

-C'est différent. On ne l'entend plus lorsqu'on se transforme. Précisa Paul.

Et soudain je repartis des années en arrière, peu de temps après ma première mutation. Les autres pensaient que j'étais parti par peur mais en fait Billy m'avait amené chez un chaman qui m'avait raconté toutes nos légendes. Mais une des plus noire me revint en mémoire.

Il avait dit : -Dans la plupart des légendes nous sommes du côté du bien mais il existe bien d'autres légendes moins plaisantes à entendre comme celle que je vais te raconter. Il y a de cela bien des décennies, un jeune homme du nom de Mataka Katawe a déserté la meute alors que nous étions en pleine guerre contre les sang-froid mais le pire a été lorsqu'il a rejoint leur camp. Là-bas, il a épousé une humaine retenue esclave par les vampires. Ils devaient s'enfuir ensemble à la tombée de la nuit et vivre libre. Mais sa déserte contrairement à ce qu'il pensait lui avait coûté cher. Il était devenu un tueur et rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, il l'a compris et sa femme l'a fuit craignant pour la vie de son enfant, elle était enceinte. Elle est arrivée à la réserve, a accouché et y a abandonné son enfant pour repartir à la recherche de son mari. Elle pensait idiotement qu'elle pourrait le ramener. Il l'a tuée et s'est senti tellement coupable qu'il a renoncé à sa part humaine pour devenir un animal. C' était une fatalité. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes de ce genre mais en désertant il a maudit toute sa lignée.

Il avait enchaîne sur d'autres légendes mais c'était celle-ci qui m'avait le plus marqué. Si Leah faisait partie de sa lignée alors elle n'aurait aucune chance de retour en arrière.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Sam ! Tu dois la retrouver ! S'écria Emily me ramenant à la réalité.

-Vous cherchez dans tous les environs ? Demandai-je à la meute.

-Oui. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-On a une trace. Rétorqua Jacob se détachant du groupe.

-Allons-y.

Pov Leah

Cela faisait près d'un an maintenant que j'étais partie et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. J'avais tué tellement de gens que mes doigts ne suffisaient plus pour les compter. Je m'étais improvisée veuve noire et étais devenue riche. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps ne pouvait plus continuer à ce rythme-là. Alors aujourd'hui, j'avais pris ma décision. J'étais en ce moment même sur la falaise de la Push. Retour aux sources. J'allais sauter lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention. Je me tournai pour voir apparaître Sam à l'orée du bois.

-Salut. Dis-je d'une voix enfantine.

-J'avais raison.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De toi Leah.

-Bien sûr. Le grand Sam a toujours raison.

-Reviens dans la meute. S'il-te-plait. Pour ton bien.

- Je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas !

-Quoi ?!

-C'est à cause d'Emily ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas contrôler ça ! Lança-t-il accusateur.

-Mais arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! Je ne t'aime pas !

-Tu as vraiment changé.

-Non, j'ai toujours été comme ça c'est toi qui ne me connais pas !

-Tu as peut-être raison … mais les Quileutes ne sont pas comme ça.

-Alors peut-être que je n'en suis pas une.

-Mais peut-être que si. Me supplia-t-il mais ça ne marchait plus.

-Je ne t'aime plus Sam. Je suis passée à autre chose mais ne compte pas sur moi pour suivre tes règles en bois ! Je ne suis plus une Quileute et je …

-Ne fais pas ça ! Leah ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Tu ne pourras plus redevenir humaine.

-Alors peut-être que j'en ai juste marre de devoir être humaine. Je suis une louve bordel ! Je suis un animal … Adieu Sam.

Et sans prendre mon reste je courus jusqu'au bord de la falaise et dans un plongeon magistral disparus … à jamais.

Pov Sam

Je rentrai et trouvai toute la meute dans mon salon m'interrogeant du regard.

-Elle est partie à jamais.

-Quoi ? Mais on a mit près d'un an à la suivre et quand enfin on a une chance de la ramener dans le droit chemin, tu l' as laissée s'enfuir ! Explosa Seth.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas parce que je savais. C'était la fatalité.

FIN


	8. Monstre

The «Dark legends quileutes pack» Contest :

_**Titre: Monstre.**_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !_

L'amour rend aveugle, c'est ce que l'on dit toujours... Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Peut-on vraiment fermer les yeux quand la personne qui est devenue notre raison de vivre est un monstre ?

Mon nom est... Non ! Peu importe mon nom ! À vrai dire, ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis...

Imprégnation : ce simple mot avait bouleversé ma vie à jamais. Si j'avais cru que devenir loup était ma plus grande malédiction, je m'étais trompé. Être un protecteur aurait pu être bien au contraire une bénédiction et un honneur si le destin ne l'avait pas mise sur mon chemin...

Emilie. Douce et belle Emilie. Elle était la fille prodigue de la tribu depuis son retour de chez les Makah où elle avait grandi. Mais ils ne savaient pas qui se cachait vraiment derrière son visage d'ange.

Je quittai ma maison la tête basse. Cette maison était celle dans laquelle je me m'étais installé avec elle, ma raison d'être, mon oxygène. Et pourtant, chaque jour, c'était à reculons que je franchissais la porte de peur de me retrouver sous le regard de dégoût qu'elle me réservait. Un monstre, une erreur de la nature : voici ce que j'étais pour elle.

Je frissonnais, je me sentais mal. Avait-t-elle raison ? Etais-je vraiment l'ignominie qu'elle décrivait ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. Je courus pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Mes jambes devenaient pattes, mon corps mutait. J'avais si mal au cœur que seule ma forme lupine m'aidait à oublier. Seul le loup en moi me permettait de redevenir un peu libre. Je me sentais fort ainsi. L'instinct prenait le dessus et j'oubliais tout le reste. Je passais en mode traque. Je flairais mon territoire dans l'espoir de trouver la trace d'un des ces satanés sang-froid. Je voulais démembrer ces suceurs de sang, j'en avais la puissance ! C'était pour cela que j'avais été créé. C'était ma mission, ce qui me maintenait en vie. J'étais Sam le protecteur de notre tribu Quileute, un descendant direct de nos ancêtres guerriers.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Les Cullen respectaient le traité et n'avaient pas franchi les limites, ma rage se transformait en désespoir. Je haïssais les Cullen. Je me sentis inutile et dans cet instant de faiblesse je redevins humain. Mes démons resurgissaient, je devais rentrer chez moi. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sentir le bonheur que je lui procurais en me détruisant a petit feu.

Comme tous les jours, je poussais la porte de notre maison en espérant qu'elle soit sortie… et dire que beaucoup m'enviaient d'avoir une si belle compagne, la parfaite maîtresse de maison. Mais je n'oserais jamais leur dire que ses bons petits plats elle ne les réservait qu'aux invités, que la seule nourriture qu'elle me préparait, c'était dans une gamelle qu'elle me la servait. Comme le chien que je j'étais.

Mais elle était toujours présente, fidèle au rendez-vous, sa langue de vipère aiguisée à souhait. J'encaissais le choc sans rien dire.

J'avais éloigné ma mère, mes amis, mon ex... Toutes ces personnes qui comptaient pour moi. J'avais peur qu'elles s'aperçoivent de ce que j'étais devenu. Mais surtout j'étais effrayé de ce qu'Emilie pourrait leur faire si la vérité éclatait. Oui, je leur mentais : pour leur bien, enfin c'est ainsi que j'essayais de me convaincre, mais au fond je savais que c'était surtout par lâcheté.

Toutefois, je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais garder mon secret ? Plus pour longtemps, j'en avais bien peur car si j'étais le premier des Quileutes de ma génération à rencontrer mon destin, d'autres viendront, les Anciens n'en avaient aucun doute. Des loups avec lesquels j'allais devoir partager mes pensées.

Alors je scrutai le moindre signe avant-coureur chez mes anciens amis, chez tous les jeunes hommes de la tribu. Pour l'instant, tout était calme, alors je passai à autre chose.

Je tenais mon rôle du mieux que je pouvais. C'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après tout. Je voulais mériter le respect et le pouvoir de décision que m'offraient les Aînés de la tribu.

Ah le statut ! S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Emilie aimait chez moi, c'était ça.

OoooO

Les jours défilaient au rythme des saisons, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment. Tous me semblaient identiques. Parfois les Sages me convoquaient, ce qui brisait quelque peu la routine de mon quotidien.

Aujourd'hui, ils m'avaient conté une nouvelle légende. Une de celles que j'avais déjà entendu mille fois lorsque j'étais enfant, mais qui aujourd'hui s'éclairait d'un nouveau sens. Ce fut un moment magique, un instant privilégié avec ces grands hommes. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Billy me renvoie chez moi en souriant.

Je lui ai souri en retour pour donner le change et je me suis exécuté. Me dirigeant à pas lents sur le chemin que je connaissais désormais par cœur . Je ressassais de sombres idées au sujet de mon imprégnée.

Elle était là dans le jardin s'occupant avec délicatesse de ses précieux rosiers. A mon approche, elle se redressa telle une épouse aimante attendant impatiemment celui qu'elle avait choisi. Trop belles étaient les apparences, tout était trop calme. Elle me fixa, m'observa, me jaugea même. Et moi, je patientais là que souffle sa tempête.

_**- Sam.**_

Juste mon nom soufflé froidement telle une constatation. Puis elle attendit… Elle attendit que je parle pour mieux s'engouffrer dans mes failles. Tel un pantin, je lui répondis :

_**- Bonjour mon amour.**_

Elle me souriait, elle était si belle. Elle était si radieuse par le pouvoir que mon amour lui transférait. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, de goûter ses lèvres si douces d'où jailliront ces mots rudes destinés à me blesser.

La sentence tomba :

_**- Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?**_

Cette question pouvait paraître banale et pourtant…

_**- J'ai patrouillé**__._

_**- Tu veux dire que tu as passé ta journée à te promener en forêt sous ta forme hideuse, tandis que moi j'ai travaillé pour t'entretenir. Je me demande souvent pourquoi je suis assez bonne de pour te laisser vivre sous mon toit.**_

Elle venait de me rappeler la lourde vérité. Ici, rien ne m'appartenait. Je n'avais pas de vrai métier, pas d'avenir à part celui que mes origines m'avaient destiné à accomplir.

Au fond de moi, le loup semblait se rebeller, m'ordonner de relever la tête, d'être digne de celui que j'incarnais. Pousser par ce sursaut de courage, je me justifiais :

_**- Je ne me promène pas. Je fais mon devoir envers les membres de notre tribu. Je veille à ce qu'aucun de ses sang-froid ne puissent sévir sur nos terres. Et constater qu'aucun bain de sang n'a eu lieu a bien plus de valeur qu'un salaire !**_

J'étais fier de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un peu celui que j'étais avant. Mais j'entendis son rire. Son hilarité me glaça.

Entre deux gloussements, elle me répondit :

_**- Sam, Sam, Sam. Le grand méchant loup Sam passe ses journées à nous défendre de la menace fantôme des dangereux vampires. Soyons sérieux ! Les seuls vampires des environs habitent tranquillement à deux pas de chez nous. Et tu es bien trop lâche pour faire ton devoir et te salir les mains pour éradiquer le gentil docteur Cullen. Sais-tu que s'il disparaissait, beaucoup plus de gens le pleureraient plus que si c'était toi.**_

C'était la vérité. Une vérité écrasante et dégradante. Je haïssais les Cullen pour ça, je maudissais mes ancêtres pour avoir passer ce foutu traité. Et je me détestais de ne pas avoir la force d'en finir avec tout ça. Ma mort la rendrait-elle heureuse ? Peut-être était-ce la solution ? Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'espérer que, malgré les apparences, mes sentiments soient réciproques.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher. Elle était désormais à quelques centimètres de moi : mon corps criait sa présence.

Je croisais son regard, ses deux billes noires qui m'observaient. Tout comme le vent, son état d'esprit venait de changer tout comme son humeur. Elle se mordillait les lèvres d'envie. C'était mon corps qu'elle voulait désormais maintenant qu'elle avait eu mon âme.

Elle me désirait, je le savais, je le sentais. Je la connaissais par cœur. Elle éprouvait un désir honteux pour ce corps façonné par l'erreur de la nature que j'étais.

C'était un paradoxe, comme sa punition. C'était à la fois un besoin insidieux auquel elle ne pouvait résister et ma seule consolation pour le calvaire qu'elle me faisait vivre au quotidien.

Je ne bougeais pas, lui laissant le pouvoir de décider, de crainte que son humeur ne tourne en ma défaveur au moindre faux pas de ma part.

Sa bouche était près de mon oreille :

_**- Heureusement pour toi, tu peux me payer en nature…**_

C'était douloureux à entendre, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de ces mots pour se donner une constance, avant de laisser son corps prendre les commandes sur sa répugnance intérieure.

Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha prise. Mon cœur battit à cent à l'heure. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Elle était si belle, parfaite, divine...

Ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes et j'étais au paradis. J'appartenais à cet ange. Les barrières de tissus nous séparant tombaient petit à petit. Nos corps fusionnèrent là dans ce jardin sous le regard bienveillant de notre mère la nature.

Gémissements, râles et soupirs sortirent de nos bouches à l'unisson. Pas de mots ! Juste l'expression du plaisir.

Nous nous aimions passionnément jusqu'au moment où le soleil commença à se coucher projetant ses ombres sur la peau dorée de ma compagne que le sommeil emportait peu à peu.

C'était la fin de cet interlude, je la portai jusqu'à son lit et me sauvai.

Je savais que demain, à son réveil, la vexation viendrait la ronger et qu'elle chercherait à me le faire payer.

Mais demain était un autre jour. Un jour de plus, une case à rayer dans le calendrier.

OoooO

Je revenais du village, où j'avais croisé Jared et Paul. C'était pour bientôt ! Je le sentais ! Il restait à savoir qui serait le premier des deux à se transformer. Je ne voulais pas y penser. J'entendais l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain, j'avais quelques minutes de répit. De solitude. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé en faisant attention à ne rien déranger des divers magasines qu'Emilie y avait déposés.

Et c'est là que j'aperçus une feuille à l'entête de l'hôpital.

Pris de curiosité je tendis le bras. Alors que je débutai ma lecture, un mot me brûla la rétine. Je ne voyais que lui : **avortement. **Elle avait osé et cela sans même m'en parler. J'aurais pu être père.

Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je vis rouge, je la haïs. D'une haine sans nom ! Elle avait dépassé la ligne rouge. Sans même m'en rendre compte, la feuille à la main, je marchai en direction de la salle de bain.

J'ouvris violemment la porte alors qu'elle était en train de s'essuyer. Elle me regarda tout d'abord étonnée, mais quand son regard se posa sur le papier, elle comprit et me lança un de ses regards mauvais :

_**- Le loup galeux est en colère parce que je me suis débarrassée d'un accident gênant.**_

Elle me regarda de haut en bas dédaigneuse, avant de poursuivre :

_**- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser un monstre grandir en mon sein. Je ne suis pas un incubateur pour chien.**_

J'avais si mal que moi qui avais cru que mon quota de haine était à son maximum en découvrant le papier sur l'avortement, je m'apercevais qu'en réalité j'en étais bien loin. Je tremblais de toute part, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma vue s'était brouillée sous l'effet de ma colère. J'avais chaud, je devenais de plus en plus fiévreux. Je croyais que j'allais vomir. Mon corps me semblait soudain trop étroit, il m'élançait et me tiraillait de partout. Il me semblait revivre ma première mutation et pourtant la douleur n'avait aucune importance. Non ! Aucune !

Alors que mon imprégnée me regardait pour la première fois comme le prédateur que j'étais, une petite ritournelle tournait en boucle dans ma tête, ces mots que je prononçais juste avant que ma transformation ne soit totale.

_**- Tu as tué mon enfant.**_

Ce qui se passa ensuite resta très vague dans mon esprit : d'abord un goût métallique envahit ma bouche et des flashs rouge sang obstruèrent mon esprit. Puis, l'odeur accueillante de la forêt m'enivra, les feuilles craquèrent sous mes pattes, le vent de liberté m'emporta dans une course folle jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Je me réveillai sous une averse de pluie typique de la région. Puis, j'avais enfin fini par rentrer chez moi. Par habitude, je m'étais séché du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas salir notre intérieur et provoquer la colère de ma compagne.

Et c'était là que je l'avais découverte, baignant dans son sang, une zébrure défigurant la moitié de son beau visage. J'étais en train de contempler mon œuvre et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à ressentir le moindre remord. Instinctivement, j'avais soigné celle que je considérais comme ma moitié, mon âme sœur, celle que mon loup avait choisie et désormais marquée.

Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. J'avais pu lire dans son regard le dégoût habituel qu'elle me réservait mais aussi de la peur et du respect. Elle savait que les choses avaient désormais changé. Devant elle se tenait un monstre. Un monstre qu'elle avait créé.

Les transformations de Jared et Paul ne m'effrayaient plus. Bien au contraire, j'avais hâte, j'étais prêt.

Que la mascarade commence !


	9. Liberté

**The « Dark Legends Quileutes pack » Contest**

Titre : Liberté.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : **www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) **sur lequel se feront les votes.

…**..**

…

**.**

Assise au pied d'un hêtre centenaire, je regardai au loin afin de tenter de distinguer quelque chose qui puisse me distraire. Je m'ennuyais terriblement ici, je ne m'y sentais plus à ma place. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'impression horrible de n'être qu'une étrangère, errant comme une âme esseulée au milieu de personnes qui ne me prêtaient plus attention depuis des mois, voire des années.

Ma mère avait abandonné l'idée de me faire à nouveau sourire, surtout depuis qu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans les bras réconfortants du shérif après la mort de mon père. Je n'aimais pas cette nouvelle famille, je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais vivre chez les Swan, leur vie était bien trop impersonnelle à mon goût. Je préférais rester dans la maison de mon enfance, celle où il restait encore tous mes souvenirs de gosse. A cette époque nous étions encore tous ensemble, mon père était en vie, Sam et moi formions un couple heureux et je n'avais pas la capacité de me transformer en horrible monstre.

Les légendes de mon peuple, dont nous sommes censés être fiers, me pourrissent l'existence. Elles ne sont que fables et utopies à mes yeux et n'ont eu aucun impact positif sur ma vie. A cause de ces conneries, je suis malheureuse aujourd'hui, obligée de vivre une vie à laquelle je n'ai plus aucun goût. Plus rien ne me passionne, je ne vois plus mes amis, enfin le si peu que j'avais. Mon frère essaie de me raisonner depuis des mois et des mois, sans succès. Avec Jacob, ils ont tout tenté pour que je reprenne goût à la vie, que je revienne me dégourdir les pattes avec eux dans la forêt, que je participe aux feux de camp et aux récits des contes de notre tribu. Mais plus rien ne m'attire. Je suis une coquille vide à la recherche d'un nouveau corps qui me permettra de repartir du bon pied. Loin de tout. Loin de ma famille. Loin de ma tribu. Loin de la meute. Une telle décision est dure à prendre et aura sans doute des impacts sur les autres mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à mon bien-être, à moi, à mon futur.

Un petit coup de pouce du destin suffirait à me faire passer ce cap. Un seul petit signe, aussi infime fut-il, pourrait me libérer de cette vie sourde et inutile. Je rêve chaque jour de prendre mon envol sans jamais oser briser ce lien invisible qui pourtant me retient à la Réserve contre mon gré.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiquait que la salle de sport de Forks allait ouvrir. Je m'y étais inscrite au début de l'année afin d'y pratiquer des sports de combat. J'avais tout testé : boxe, judo, Taekwondo, Jujitsu et bien d'autres encore. Le Krav Maga était ma dernière trouvaille et j'avais vraiment adhéré à cette discipline qui demandait tout de même une certaine résistance physique. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi car j'avais cette force en moi, laquelle me venait de ce fichu « don » que j'avais hérité de mes ancêtres. Un cadeau empoisonné selon moi, un cadeau du ciel selon les autres membres de ma communauté.

J'étais plus forte que la plupart des femmes et je pouvais facilement battre un homme musclé à souhait. Jacob en avait souvent fait l'amère expérience lors de nos séances d'entraînement et ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour lui d'avaler la pilule. Il était assez macho dans son genre et se faire battre par une fille ne le mettait pas du tout sur un piédestal. Surtout quand ça se passait devant nos « frères ».

Ces souvenirs-là me faisaient sourire car ils étaient différents. Jake a toujours été là pour moi, de même que mon frère Seth. Eux seuls semblaient me comprendre même si je ne leur en étais pas aussi reconnaissante que je le devrais. Ils me manqueraient quand je quitterai la Réserve mais ce sera inévitable, ils ne pourront pas me suivre. Contrairement à moi ils sont trop attachés à leurs valeurs et à leurs racines. Inconsciemment, je m'étais montrée de plus en plus distante avec eux ces dernières semaines, afin de les faire moins souffrir par la suite. Évidemment, ils ne connaissaient rien de mes intentions, je gardais le secret hermétiquement fermé dans ma tête, à l'abri de leurs oreilles indiscrètes.

Je suscitais beaucoup d'admiration auprès de la gente masculine du club de sport mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. La traîtrise de Sam me faisait toujours mal au plus profond de mon être et l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre me répugnait pour le moment. Aucun autre homme ne m'avait touchée depuis que mon ex compagnon s'était imprégné de ma cousine Emily. Ça avait été un vrai choc pour moi, une blessure difficile à refermer qui aujourd'hui encore était à vif et semblait ne jamais vouloir cicatriser.

J'avais bien tenté de l'oublier en me jetant éperdument dans les bras de Jacob mais il m'avait gentiment repoussée, me faisant comprendre que je commettais une énorme erreur, que seule ma peine me faisait agir de la sorte. Cela m'avait fait mal, sur le coup, car j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau rejetée mais ensuite j'avais compris qu'il avait raison. Lui et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. De plus, lui aussi allait un jour s'imprégner de quelqu'un et ça m'aurait rendue malheureuse une nouvelle fois. Il fallait vraiment que je quitte cette foutue Réserve au plus vite et que je m'éloigne de toutes ces légendes malsaines.

Aujourd'hui je regardais les hommes avec beaucoup de mépris et bien souvent ils me trouvaient hautaine et froide malgré le fait que je sois attirante et assez jolie. Je n'en avais rien à faire car tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était le sport. Ça m'aidait à me défouler, à y voir plus clair et à éliminer les vieux démons qui dansaient dans tout mon être. Je préférai d'ailleurs les duels avec les hommes, cela me permettait de mieux déverser toute la colère et la haine qui envahissaient mon corps comme des parasites.

Je quittais mon havre de paix pour rejoindre la salle de sport, à moto. J'aimais les sensations que me procurait ma bécane, c'était vraiment jouissif. Je me sentais libre lorsque je la conduisais, comme si j'étais enveloppée dans une bulle de bien-être où rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Arrivée à destination, j'enfilai ma tenue de sport et montai sur le vélo elliptique. Je faisais toujours un petit échauffement avant le début des cours afin de me mettre en jambes. Je ne venais pas pour amuser la galerie comme toutes ces pimbêches maquillées comme des voitures volées et attifées pour une sortie en boîte le samedi soir. Quand elles venaient à la salle de sport Lauren et sa bande de copines préféraient baver sur les entraîneurs plutôt que de soulever de la fonte ou de pédaler ! Je trouvais ça pathétique !

**- Alors Léah, toujours en forme à ce que je vois ? ** Me lança Mike en s'approchant de mon vélo.

**- Toujours ! ** Grommelai-je.

_Tu devrais faire pareil ! _Pensai-je en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était pas du genre svelte et aurait mieux fait de passer plus de temps sur ce vélo.

**- Tu accepterais de venir boire un verre après le cours ? **Demanda-t-il.

_Non mais il est fou ce type ? Il n'a vraiment peur de rien ! Surtout pas du ridicule !_

**- Mike, sincèrement, tu n'es pas mon genre ! Alors n'envisage même plus d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! ** Ricanai-je en le toisant sournoisement.

Vexé, il partit en direction de la meute de bécasses assoiffées de testostérone et se fondit dans le groupe. Un vrai poisson dans l'eau. Je souris de satisfaction et me remis à pédaler jusqu'à l'heure de la séance de Krav Maga.

A la fin du cours, j'enfourchai directement ma moto et partis me balader un peu avant de rentrer prendre une bonne douche. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'endormir comme une souche, avant même d'avoir pu finir le chapitre de mon roman préféré.

…**..**

…

**.**

La journée du lendemain, qui aurait dû être plus que banale, se révéla pleine de rebondissements. Tout commença par une simple lettre.

Je n'y avais tout d'abord pas prêté attention, pensant que c'était de la publicité. Mais l'enveloppe avait quelque chose de bizarre, que je ne reconnaissais pas du tout. J'avais dû la relire au moins dix fois avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

_« Chère Mademoiselle Clearwater,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre équipe de judo est à la recherche de nouveaux talents et que vous êtes sélectionnée pour des essais qui auront lieu ce samedi à 9h00 à la salle polyvalente de Port-Angeles._

_Nous avons pu vous observer à plusieurs reprises à vos entraînements et avons été fascinés par votre dextérité et votre capacité à combattre._

_Une place en équipe Nationale est à la clé et nous serions ravis de vous conduire le plus haut possible._

_Cordialement,_

_Monsieur Volturi. »_

Une mauvaise blague. Il devait s'agir d'une très mauvaise blague. Il n'y avait même pas de numéro de téléphone pour prendre des renseignements et savoir si c'était un traquenard ou non. Cette nouvelle me chamboulait et je ne savais pas comment la prendre. Sauter de joie ou rester sur mes gardes ? J'optai pour la deuxième solution. Il valait mieux ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours. C'était plus sûr ! Un coup de téléphone à la mairie de Port-Angeles me confirma qu'il y avait bien des sélections ce samedi à la salle polyvalente. Je dus m'asseoir pour encaisser la nouvelle. Le petit coup de pouce tant attendu était peut-être enfin là, prêt à m'arracher à mes racines et à m'offrir une nouvelle vie.

…**..**

…

**.**

Le reste de la semaine me parut long et ennuyeux. Je n'avais rien dit à personne de mes intentions, je ne le voulais pas. Je prendrais mes décisions lorsque les essais seront finis et que j'aurais les résultats. Je m'étais entraînée plus que de raison, favorisant le judo au Krav-Maga, mettant à terre plus de la moitié du staff et des clients du club. J'étais comme enragée, prise d'une force que jamais je n'aurais cru avoir en moi. Tous se posaient des questions, mais n'osaient pas les formuler, ce dont je leur étais reconnaissante.

Samedi arriva enfin et j'avouai être un peu nerveuse. Aujourd'hui se jouait une partie de ma vie et je ne comptais pas laisser passer cette chance. La salle était pleine de mecs et de nanas prêts à tout pour obtenir cette place. Cela ne m'intimida pas, je savais que je pouvais le faire. Très vite un homme prit la parole et nous indiqua où nous diriger et quoi faire. Nous étions divisés en plusieurs groupes dans lesquels seraient organisés des rencontres. Les perdants rentreraient chez eux, les gagnants affronteront les autres groupes et ainsi de suite. Les sélections se feraient parmi les meilleurs et je comptais bien en faire partie coûte que coûte.

Plus tard dans la journée, l'arbitre donna le signal de fin du match et me désigna comme vainqueur. Je saluais mon adversaire, puis l'arbitre et sortis du tatami en effectuant un dernier salut.

J'avais encore gagné. Je faisais donc partie des dix dernières et il ne me restait qu'un seul match à l'issue duquel cinq personnes seraient sélectionnées. J'étais la seule femme restante mais ça ne me faisait pas peur, loin de là. J'avais l'habitude de combattre contre des mecs. Je savais que dans les compétitions nationales cela n'arrivait jamais alors autant en profiter maintenant.

L'homme de tout à l'heure reprit la parole et annonça que la finale aurait lieu le lendemain car il était déjà trop tard pour l'organiser.

**- Que les finalistes viennent me voir, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec eux. Merci à tous d'avoir participé ! Ne soyez pas trop déçus, nous organisons souvent ce genre de sélections ! **

La foule se dissipa et il ne resta bientôt plus que les dix derniers candidats, les arbitres, le staff et cet homme mystérieux. Je n'avais pas bien pris le temps de le regarder avant car j'avais d'autres préoccupations mais maintenant qu'il était en face de moi, je pouvais bien le discerner. Il était bel homme c'était certain et plutôt bien bâti. Je le balayai du regard et m'arrêtai sur ses yeux. Il me regarda de manière amusée, une lueur dansait dans ses iris noisette.

**- Léah ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez ici, même si je savais que vous vous en sortiriez très bien ! **

**- Excusez-moi mais il ne me semble pas qu'on se connaisse ! **Dis-je un peu froidement.

**- Pardonnez-moi Léah, j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je suis Démétri Volturi. Vous avez dû recevoir mon courrier de présélection. J'entraîne l'équipe de Port-Angeles et je suis chargé de trouver des recrues pour l'équipe Nationale de Judo. Je vous ai longuement observée vous entraîner à Forks et j'avoue avoir été très impressionné. **

**- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir abordée directement dans ce cas-là ? **

Il sourit, visiblement amusé par ma répartie.

**- Vous ne semblez pas aimer être abordée alors j'ai préféré y mettre les formes officielles. **

**- Vous êtes prudent.** Dis-je en arborant un demi-sourire. **Ça me plaît ! Je suis enchantée de vous connaître et je vous promets de faire le maximum pour entrer dans l'équipe ! **

**-J'ai confiance en vous Léah. Ne me décevez pas. **

**- Croyez-moi j'ai encore plus envie que vous de gagner ces sélections. **

**-Bien. **Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe.** Ecoutez-moi tous. Demain, venez ici à neuf heures. Nous tirerons au sort les binômes et les derniers affrontements auront lieu en même temps afin de ne pas faire de favoritisme. Reposez-vous bien et soyez en forme ! A demain ! **

Sur ces mots il s'en alla, nous laissant seuls dans la salle. Les garçons commencèrent à discuter entre eux mais pour ma part je les saluai et enfourchai ma moto. Une voix me fit légèrement sursauter.

**-N'allez pas vous casser un membre sur cet engin de malheur Léah ! Ce serait vraiment dommage. **

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je suis la meilleure pilote de la région. **

**- Je vous en prie Léah, appelez-moi Démétri. Après tout, nous allons être amenés à nous revoir très souvent. **

**- Je n'ai pas encore gagné,**_** Monsieur**_** ! **Dis-je avant d'enfiler mon casque et de mettre en route ma bécane. **Attendons encore un peu pour les civilités ! A demain, **_**Monsieur**_** ! **

Un sourire stupide se retrouva collé sur ma figure et je détestai ça. C'était totalement contre nature. Contre MA nature ! Ce genre de réactions ne devait pas figurer dans la top liste de mes priorités, je devais d'abord penser à mon futur job, ma future carrière, ma future vie. Rien d'autre ne devait venir gâcher ça. J'avais trop souffert dans le passé et je ne voulais plus souffrir, plus jamais.

…**..**

…

**.**

Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupée à penser à ce foutu match. J'avais le trac, pour la première fois en vingt-huit ans. Jamais je ne m'étais mise dans cet état pour quelque chose, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Pour me changer les idées, je partis courir près des falaises juste avant l'aube. La vue y était magnifique à cette heure et j'avais l'impression de courir après le soleil ce qui était vraiment fabuleux. Les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel se reflétaient sur ma peau à mesure que l'astre montait dans le ciel et ses rayons léchaient mon visage. C'était exquis. Mon cœur s'allégea, ma peur se dissipa et je me sentis vite beaucoup mieux. La douche brûlante que je pris ensuite finit de me détendre et c'est plus sereine que je partis à Port-Angeles. Jake m'avait laissé deux messages sur ma boîte vocale, il était inquiet de mon silence. Ma mère et Seth m'en avaient laissé un chacun. Je les ignorai tous, ne voulant penser à rien d'autre qu'au match.

En arrivant, je croisai Démétri qui s'approcha de moi immédiatement.

**- Bonne chance Mademoiselle Clearwater. Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir, je serais trop attristé de laisser passer un incroyable talent pour mon équipe. ** Précisa-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui pris tout en le remerciant. Une incroyable chaleur se propagea dans tout mon corps. Je la retirai aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Il me sourit et s'éloigna pour me laisser me mettre en tenue réglementaire pour le match. Une fois mon kimono enfilé, je me dirigeai vers les autres mecs de l'équipe. Un dénommé Bill tenta de m'adresser la parole mais il se lassa assez vite vu mon manque d'enthousiasme. Le tirage au sort le désigna pour être mon adversaire ce qui était parfait. J'étais désormais sûre et certaine de le mettre au tapis assez rapidement. Je souris à cette idée et commençai à échauffer mes muscles avant le début de la rencontre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je gagnai grâce à un magnifique _Ippon _effectué sur le malheureux Bill.J'avais été la meilleure et à partir d'aujourd'hui je devais toujours l'être, sans aucune exception.

Démétri vint aussitôt à ma rencontre pour me féliciter, accompagné de la capitaine de l'Équipe de Port-Angeles. Elle était ravie de ma performance et avait hâte de me voir m'entraîner avec le groupe. Elle avait l'air gentille, malgré son prénom hors du commun. Je sentais que Siobbhan et moi allions vite devenir amies. Alors que nous parlions, je sentis le regard de Démétri sur moi ce qui me fit presque rougir. Je décidai de l'ignorer ne sachant pas quoi lui dire ni comment réagir face à cet obsession qu'il avait de me dévisager. Siobbhan s'excusa et partit rejoindre une autre fille, nous laissant seuls Démétri et moi.

**- Bravo Léah. Ce match était au-delà de mes espérances. On peut dire que tu m'as bluffé. **

**- Merci Monsieur. **

**- Je crois que nous pouvons désormais faire fi des formalités, tu ne crois pas ? **

**- Oui, je pense que oui. ** Soufflai-je.

Il captura mon menton et releva ma tête afin d'encrer ses yeux dans les miens. Cette lueur d'amusement que j'avais déjà vue était encore là, plus malicieuse que jamais. J'aimais cette lueur et je ne voulais plus l'oublier. Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons, chose assez inhabituelle pour une Quileute.

**- Je veux te voir demain matin au Dojo de Port-Angeles à neuf heures pétantes pour ton premier entraînement. C'est d'accord ? **

**- Déjà ? Je veux dire... Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si vite. **

**- Si tu veux être la meilleure et entrer en équipe Nationale il ne faut pas perdre de temps. ** Ajouta-t-il plus froidement que d'habitude.

**- Bien sûr, je comprends. C'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes familiaux à régler mais je suppose que je peux régler ça ce soir. ** Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

**- Les problèmes familiaux, tu les gardes au placard. Je ne veux pas te voir déconcentrée. Tu peux toujours refuser mon offre. Bill se fera une joie de te remplacer. **

_Non mais c'est quoi son problème à ce mec ?! Un coup il me fait les yeux doux, un coup il m'envoie balader !_

Mes yeux étaient remplis de fureur et je toisai Démétri longuement en pesant le pour et le contre de tourner les talons pour ne plus jamais revenir. L'évidence qu'il m'était impossible de faire une telle chose prit rapidement le dessus, l'opportunité étant bien trop belle pour prendre mon envol et faire enfin de ma vie quelque chose de censé.

**- Je serais là, ne vous en faites pas. Bonne soirée, Monsieur. ** Déclarai-je en tournant les talons. Une main ferme et chaude se posa sur mon épaule et me fit faire demi-tour.

**- Ne fais pas ça Léah. Je suis sérieux. Le respect de l'autre est la base de tout art martial. Les confrontations malsaines ne sont pas les bienvenues. Il faudra que tu apprennes à communiquer davantage avec les autres et à être plus tolérante. Règle tes problèmes ce soir et demain je te veux entière et disposée à me montrer tout ce que tu vaux ! Je te l'ai dit, ne me déçois pas. **

Je hochai la tête et lui fis un sourire entendu. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre, ni de lui parler. Pas pour le moment.

…**..**

…

**.**

Des cris de stupeur ainsi que de nombreux grognements s'élevèrent dans le salon d'Emily et de Sam alors que je leur annonçais la nouvelle. Je n'y avais pas été par quatre chemins, regardant l'Alpha droit dans les yeux, ne quittant jamais son regard. Toute la Meute me regardait avec des yeux ronds et horrifiés.

**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis ton Alpha et je te somme de rester.** Grogna-t-il.

**- JAMAIS ! Je ne veux plus faire partie de la Meute, j'en suis incapable, je veux faire autre chose de ma vie ! ** Hurlai-je, déterminée.

**-Ah? Et tu vas faire quoi ? C'est ton rôle d'être une louve Léah ! **

**- Ce que je vais faire ne te regarde plus Sam ! Tout ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant ne regarde que moi ! **

Il y eut un grand silence avant que je ne me décide à quitter la pièce, sous les yeux médusés de tous mes anciens « frères ». Seuls Jacob et Seth me suivirent à l'extérieur.

**- Bon sang Léah, comment as-tu fait pour résister à Sam ? Normalement personne ne peut résister à l'Alpha quand il donne un ordre ! **

**- Je ne sais pas Jake... Peut-être que le lien s'est brisé naturellement. Cela fait des semaines que je ne me transforme plus, que je ne participe plus aux battues de la Meute dans la forêt. Je ne fais plus partie de cette famille depuis longtemps, même si c'est inconsciemment. **

**- Où vas-tu ? Tu nous donneras des nouvelles ? **Demanda Seth d'une petite voix.

**- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Il lira dans vos pensées. Je vais attendre d'être bien installée pour vous écrire et tout vous dire d'accord ? **

**- Tu ne fais pas une connerie au moins ? **S'enquit Jake, vraiment soucieux.

**- Non ! Au contraire ! Je crois que je prends la décision la plus sage de toute ma vie.**

**- Je suis content pour toi alors ! **Avoua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. **« Prends soin de toi et donne-nous vite des nouvelles. **

**- C'est promis. Seth, viens-là. ** Dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

Saute une ligen

Il s'y blottit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me laisser partir, à regret. J'aperçus une larme au coin de ses yeux et à ce moment-là je me rendis compte qu'il allait beaucoup me manquer.

Je les laissai derrière moi et enfourchai ma moto. J'entendis les loups de Jacob et Seth hurler alors que je m'éloignai mais ça ne me fit rien à l'intérieur. Pas une once d'émotion ne me parcourut et aucune envie de faire demi-tour pour les consoler ne vint me frapper. J'en avais définitivement fini avec la Meute, je ne ressentais plus rien, le lien était définitivement brisé. A jamais.

…**..**

…

**.**

**- Tu n'es pas assez rapide Léah, il faut te bouger ! **

**- Je fais ce que je peux ! **

**- Ce n'est pas assez, tu dois être la meilleure. **

Je me relevai, furieuse, et envoyai Démétri au tapis grâce à une technique de projection infaillible.

**- Voilà qui est mieux, tu as mérité une pause. **Dit-il en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Je le remerciai et en avalai quasiment la moitié. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'on se battait sur ce tatami. Mon premier match dans l'équipe de Port-Angeles aurait lieu demain et Démétri ne me lâchait plus. Il savait que les sélectionneurs Nationaux seraient là et que j'avais une chance d'être repérée. Il n'hésitait plus à venir chez moi pour me réveiller aux aurores et m'amener faire du jogging, des étirements et du yoga.

J'aimais ma nouvelle vie, ces deux derniers mois avaient été intenses et très instructifs. Démétri était un très bon entraîneur et il était toujours de bons conseils. Mon tempérament avait changé, je n'étais plus cette jeune fille arrogante qui faisait peur aux gens et notamment à la gente masculine. J'avais des amies, lesquelles faisaient toutes parties de l'équipe. J'avais été faire du shopping avec elle et désormais je portais des robes et me mettais du mascara ! J'étais une autre Léah, une sorte de nouveau-né sorti de sa coquille et qui réapprenait à vivre. Cela me faisait du bien, je me sentais libre, loin des problèmes de la Meute.

J'avais envoyé un e-mail à Jacob et à Seth afin qu'ils viennent m'encourager pour mon match de demain. Je ne leur avais tout expliqué qu'il y a peu, espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas oubliée. Leur réponse se faisait malheureusement attendre, ce qui me rendait triste et inquiète pour la première fois depuis que je les avais quittés.

**- Où es-tu donc partie comme ça Lee ?** Me demanda Dém, visiblement inquiet.

**- Je pensais à mon frère. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit là demain. **

**- Je suis sûr qu'il viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. **Murmura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Sa main était douce. Un de ses doigts traîna sur ma joue et provoqua une petite décharge électrique. Cela se produisait chaque fois que nos peaux entraient en contact. Démétri et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés et il était devenu mon meilleur ami, voire mon confident. Il était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir totalement confiance. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'obligea à le regarder. Je lui souris.

**- Voilà qui est mieux Mademoiselle Clearwater. Je n'aime pas vous voir triste, encore moins une veille de match. **

**- Je ne suis pas triste, seulement nostalgique Monsieur Volturi. **

**- Regretterais-tu déjà d'avoir tout quitté ? **

**- Aucunement.** Soufflai-je, mal à l'aise.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me poser de questions et captura mes lèvres en quelques secondes. Elles étaient douces, divines et avaient une odeur d'ambre assez surprenante. C'était à la fois épicé et fruité ce qui donnait un cocktail plus qu'explosif.

_Mayday ! Mayday ! _Me cria ma conscience.

Je me détachai immédiatement et m'éloignai aussitôt de lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

**- Léah, je... **

**- Laisse tomber, reprenons l'entraînement. **

Il y eut un grand froid qui mit fin à la séance. Le malaise était trop grand, je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer. J'avais préféré en finir afin de ne pas me casser quelque chose ou lui faire vraiment mal.

Lorsque je sortis du dojo, une surprise de taille m'attendait. Je me mis à courir comme une folle vers eux et me jetai dans les bras de Jacob. Il me fit tournoyer pendant plusieurs secondes, me serra fort dans ses bras musclés et m'embrassa plusieurs fois sur chaque joue. Quand je fus enfin sur mes pieds, je pris mon frère contre moi. Mon Dieu qu'il avait grandi ! Il était devenu si beau et si fort.

**- Que faites-vous ici ? **Demandai-je en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

**- Tu nous as invités je te rappelle ! **

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sam vous laisse venir ! **

**- Il n'en sait rien ! Nous rentrerons après le match demain, il n'aura pas le temps de se rendre compte de notre absence. **

**- Vous êtes fous ! Il l'apprendra tôt ou tard. **

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est plus ton problème désormais. On gérera ça ! **

**- OK, n'en parlons plus ! Allons boire un verre, j'ai envie de profiter de vous le plus possible ! **

**- Et ton match demain ? **

**- J'ai dit : allons-y ! **

Nous rîmes et nous nous mîmes en route. J'étais contente de retrouver mes deux amis, même si j'avais brisé le lien qui m'unissait à eux. Désormais ils étaient, à mes yeux, mon frère et mon meilleur ami avant tout et plus des membres d'une Tribu dont je faisais jadis partie. Mes sentiments pour eux avaient changé et tout était différent à présent. Rien ne m'empêcherait de les garder comme amis. Rien, même pas Sam. Qu'il essaie et il entendra parler de moi ! Il ne connaissait pas encore la nouvelle Léah et je ne lui souhaitais pas de la connaître.

La soirée fut encore meilleure que je ne l'avais pensé. Cela m'avait fait du bien et j'avais pu me détendre après l'épisode romantique désastreux avec Démétri. Je ne savais toujours pas comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Certes il était beau comme un Dieu et très attirant mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! J'avais trop souffert, je ne voulais plus d'hommes dans ma vie pour le moment. Je n'en avais pas la force.

**- A quoi tu penses ? **Me demanda Jacob, me tirant ainsi de ma rêverie.

**- A rien. Enfin si. Au match de demain. **

**- C'est la perspective de ce match qui fait pétiller tes yeux ? **

Je recrachai presque ma gorgée de cocktail.

**- Mes yeux ne pétillent pas ! **Contrai-je.

Il se contenta de sourire et d'avaler le reste de son verre. Seth riait sous cape et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

**- QUOI ? **

**- Non, rien. **Déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson en mettant leurs mains devant eux en guise de protection.

Je les ignorai et les lançai sur un autre sujet. L'heure tourna vite et je fus bien obligée de rentrer pour retrouver mon lit. Je refusai que mon frère et Jacob aillent à l'hôtel et leur installai des lits d'appoint dans mon appartement.

Le lendemain, je fus debout à l'aube pour mon jogging habituel. Rien de mieux pour éliminer toutes les toxines emmagasinées la veille. Lorsque je rentrai, l'appartement sentait bon le café frais et la brioche grillée.

**-Rien de tel qu'un bon petit déj pour gagner le match le plus important de sa vie ! **Claironna Seth en posant un verre de jus d'orange frais à côté de mon bol de café.

**-Merci les gars mais je n'ai pas très faim...**

**-Tu dois manger, c'est non négociable, **sourit Jacob en engloutissant une tranche de brioche beurrée. (pas en gras)

J'abdiquai et partageai avec eux ce merveilleux petit-déjeuner. Cela me mit du baume au cœur et me fit presque oublier les tensions du match et l'incident Démétri de la veille. Un coup de sonnette retentit, je me demandai qui cela pouvait bien être.

**- Salut ! Je t'ai amené des croissants ! **Sourit Démétri en brandissant un sachet.

**- Salut. Je... euh. Entre !** Bafouillai-je, très surprise. **Tu veux du café ? **

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_

**- Avec plaisir ! **

Il s'arrêta net en arrivant dans la cuisine. Il regarda Seth et Jacob, uniquement vêtus de shorts, puis planta son regard dans le mien. Il avait l'air blessé. Je lui souris et sentis une étincelle s'allumer dans mes yeux. La situation m'amusait assez et j'attendis qu'il parle.

**- Je vois que tu as déjà de la compagnie. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. **

**- Dem... Laisse-moi te présenter. **

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. **

**- Mais si, allez viens. Démétri je te présente Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami. Jacob voici Démétri mon entraîneur. **

**- Enchanté ! **

**- Et voici Seth. Mon frère. **

Il me lança un regard furieux ! Il savait que je m'étais moquée de lui. Il serra la main de mon frère et lui marmonna qu'il était heureux de le connaître. Je ris sous cape et lui servis une tasse de café fumante pour me faire pardonner.

**- Tu me le paieras **Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui pour finir mon jus d'orange. **Je te le promets. **

Je vis Jacob et Seth échanger des regards interrogatifs mais je les ignorai. Après avoir débarrassé la table nous partîmes pour le Dojo. Il était bientôt l'heure de la rencontre et il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard. Nous montâmes tous dans la voiture de mon entraîneur et le trajet se fit en silence, avec pour seule compagnie la musique de l'autoradio. Les paroles d'Eternal Flame me donnèrent la chair de poule...

**Close your eyes****  
****Give me your hand, darling****  
****Do you feel my heart beating****  
****Do you understand****  
****Do you feel the same****  
****Or am I only dreaming****  
****Is this burning, an eternal flame**

Je sentis plusieurs fois le regard de Démétri me brûler à mesure que la chanson se poursuivait.

**I believe****  
****Its meant to be, darling****  
****I watch you when you are sleeping****  
****You belong with me****  
****Do you feel the same****  
****Or am I only dreaming****  
****But is this burning, an eternal flame****  
**

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que mon corps irradiait, devenant limite incandescent. Je sentis ma tête tourner quelques secondes, ma vue fut brouillée, mais cela passa aussi vite que c'était arrivé. Je devais penser à autre chose ou sinon j'allais louper ce fichu match.

J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de mon adversaire du jour qui avait jadis fait partie de l'équipe de Port-Angeles. Irina Denali avait tout quitté après s'être violemment disputée avec les filles, voulant à tout prix être Capitaine à la place de Siobbhan, malgré les contestations de Démétri qui ne la trouvait pas assez mature pour ce poste. Elle faisait désormais partie de l'équipe de Langford laquelle était dirigée par Laurent, l'ennemi juré de Démétri. Ils avaient toujours été en compétition et aujourd'hui encore c'était le cas. Le poste dans l'Équipe Nationale serait soit pour elle soit pour moi. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre alternative.

Je dus très rapidement laisser mes amis pour aller me changer et m'échauffer pour le match. Je savais que Jacob avait mille questions à me poser mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Je gardais ça pour plus tard, ne gardant en tête qu'un seul objectif : la victoire. Démétri me donna encore quelques conseils avant de commencer puis ce fut l'heure. La salle était comble mais je n'y prêtais pas attention pour ne pas me laisser impressionner.

Lorsque je la vis, je vis toute l'arrogance dans ses yeux. Elle transpirait la haine ce qui, pour un sport comme le judo, n'avait nullement lieu d'être. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas être tendre, que j'allais en baver, mais cela ne lui donnait pas l'avantage pour autant. J'allais en profiter pour la pousser à la faute... pour gagner.

…**..**

…

**.**

La victoire fut sans appel. J'avais littéralement mis Irina K.O, par _Ippon_. Elle n'était pas si redoutable que ça, j'en avais fait mon petit encas du jour et j'étais bien satisfaite. J'avais senti toute la rage en moi œuvrer, la mettant à terre chaque fois que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique et que je finisse le travail.

Les filles de l'équipe me sautèrent dessus dès que je fus sortie du tatami et des hurlements stridents m'assaillirent aussitôt les oreilles. Je grimaçai sous cet assaut et vis Démétri rire sous cape. _Il se fichait de moi ! _Lorsque les filles daignèrent enfin me laisser respirer, ce fut à lui de venir à moi. Sa démarche féline et décontractée me fit frémir... Il était vraiment beau...

**- Félicitations Mademoiselle Clearwater, vous avez fait du bon travail. **

**- Merci Monsieur. Mais c'est grâce à vous. **

**- Tu as travaillé dur et ça a payé. Bravo. Allons fêter ça ! **

**- Et le sélectionneur ? Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui la semaine prochaine. **

**- D'accord ! Hey Jake ! Seth ! Vous venez fêter ça avec nous ? **

**- Bien sûr ! Félicitations Léah tu t'es bien battue ! **

**- Je suis tellement fière de toi ! **

**- Merci petit frère ! **Chuchotai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

…**..**

…

**.**

La soirée s'était poursuivie tard dans la nuit. Seth et Jacob avaient dû repartir, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps hors de la Réserve. Les filles avaient abusé de la boisson et nous dûmes leur trouver des taxis pour qu'elles puissent rentrer chez elles. Démétri me raccompagna jusque chez moi et nous restâmes un moment sans parler dans la voiture avant que je ne me décide à briser la glace.

**- Il est tard, je devrais rentrer... et non je ne te laisserai pas monter boire un dernier verre. **Ajoutai-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Cela le fit sourire.

**- Même si je promets de rester sage ? **

**- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. **

**- Je ne me risquerai pas à te contredire sois-en certaine. **

J'hésitai longuement, ne voulant pas abdiquer trop facilement. Tout au fond de moi, je savais que je le voulais même si je m'y refusais. Mon cœur était encore trop comprimé et je luttai de l'intérieur pour retrouver la paix au fond de mon âme.

**- D'accord mais... **

**- C'est promis Lee. Je te le jure. **

Je savais qu'il avait compris. Je lui souris et nous sortîmes de la voiture pour aller chez moi. Je n'avais qu'un modeste appartement mais je l'aimais bien. Je m'y sentais à l'aise et vraiment épanouie.

**- Tu veux boire quoi ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- Quelque chose de frais s'il te plaît. Sans alcool. **

Je sortis une bouteille de soda du frigidaire, attrapai deux verres et le rejoignis dans le salon. J'allumai la stéréo grâce à la télécommande et nous trinquâmes à nouveau à ma victoire.

**- Toutes les équipes du pays vont te vouloir désormais. Tu vas être célèbre. **

**- Je n'irais nulle part. **Assurai-je, j'avais pris la décision de rester.

**- Je l'espère bien. **

_Oh oh ! _Me glissa ma foutue conscience.

Je changeais de sujet, le questionnant sue sa vie, sur la façon dont il était devenu l'entraîneur de la modeste ville de Port-Angeles. J'appris beaucoup sur lui cette nuit-là mais ce ne fut pas réciproque. Pas qu'il n'avait pas tenté de me faire parler mais j'étais plus muette qu'une tombe.

**- Tu es bien mystérieuse Lee. Le mec qui t'a fait souffrir n'a pas dû y aller de main morte. **Insista-t-il dans un murmure.

Je rougissais légèrement, confuse. Comment faisait-il pour percer les gens à nu comme cela ?

**- A priori je suis sur le chemin de la vérité même si j'aurais aimé me tromper. **Grogna-t-il.

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Dem. Mais je te promets de tout te dire un jour.**

**- Et si on faisait des crêpes ? **

**- Mais il est 5 heures du matin ! **

**- Parfait ! C'est l'heure du petit-déj ! **

Je ris et me levai du canapé pour sortir tous les ingrédients. Ce type était complètement fou mais j'aimais sa folie.

Les crêpes étaient délicieuses et c'est repus que nous nous installâmes devant une série vraiment nulle mais qui eut le mérite de nous faire beaucoup rire.

Lorsque je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit, enveloppée dans mes draps. Je décelai immédiatement une odeur familière non loin de moi et je souris en le voyant. _Que faisait-il là ? Et comment étions nous arrivés là ? _Nous avions dû nous endormir sur le canapé. _M'a-t-il transportée jusqu'ici ? Merde !_

Je soulevai les draps. J'étais encore habillée, Dieu Merci. Je soupirai, vraiment soulagée et me remis à contempler son beau visage.

**- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais profiter de ton corps alors que tu dormais ? J'ai fait une promesse je te rappelle. **

Je sursautai. _Merde ! Prise la main dans le sac ! _Il rit et je l'imitai.

**- Cela fait plaisir de te voir rire. Tu es si noire et triste à l'intérieur... **

_Merde ! Comment il sait ça lui ?_

**- Je suis très doué pour deviner les âmes... **Avoua-t-il en riant.

**- Ouais c'est ça. **

**- Tous les hommes ne sont pas des salauds Léah... Et l'amour peut être formidable, je t'assure. **

**- Ouais, ils disent tous ça… **Insinuai-je en faisant la moue.

**- Allez viens-là ! **M'invita-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

J'hésitai puis me rendis. Après tout, je ne risquais rien, il avait promis. Je me lovais dans ses bras et mon corps devint léger tout à coup. Je me sentais bien, soulagée, sans maux, comme si j'étais à la place où j'aurais dû être depuis toujours. Je sentis ses mains effleurer ma peau et un courant électrique vint aussitôt crépiter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il continua à caresser mon dos, mes épaules puis mes cheveux. Il se mit à jouer avec en les entortillant et en les peignant. Sans m'en rendre compte, le bout de mes doigts se promenèrent sur ses bras et dessinèrent des arabesques. Ses poils se hérissèrent sous mes caresses et son souffle s'accéléra.

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne alors que je continuai à parcourir sa peau si douce et réceptive. Je souris en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Une de ses mains glissa entre mes omoplates, puis le long de mon épine dorsale pour terminer sa course sur ma chute de reins. Je me redressai légèrement pour atteindre son cou et y déposer des petits baisers furtifs mais sensuels. Ses mains se firent plus aventurières et n'attendaient qu'un seul mot pour aller encore plus loin. Je glissai un petit « oui » dans son oreille afin de répondre à sa question muette et la lui mordillai pour lui montrer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sa main passa la barrière de mon bas de jogging et se retrouva sur mes fesses. Il soupira d'aise avant de m'attraper et de me faire glisser sur le côté. Nous étions face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Il semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

**- Tu es sûre de toi ? **

**- Plus que tout. **

Il captura ma bouche en quelques secondes et je pus sentir à nouveau cette odeur ambrée que j'appréciai tant. Nos langues se retrouvèrent vite en contact, avides de danser à nouveau ce ballet frénétique qu'elles avaient déjà connu quelques jours plus tôt. Nos souffles devinrent courts et nos corps transpiraient d'impatience. Nous étions encore très habillés l'un et l'autre mais cela ne dura que peu de temps. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon corps et à m'effeuiller jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve complètement nue sous ses doigts avides de découvertes. Je protestai vivement contre notre nudité inégale et le déshabillai à mon tour pour pouvoir en profiter autant que lui. Son corps magnifique s'offrit à moi et je le reluquai sans vergogne. Chaque carré de son corps sculpté, chaque détail de sa personne me donnait envie d'aller l'explorer en profondeur afin de le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il me sourit et la lueur malicieuse était plus que présente dans ses yeux. J'aimais cette lueur, je rêvai de pouvoir la capturer pour qu'elle brille dans mon âme pour toujours.

**- Tu es magnifique. **

**- Je te renvoie le compliment. **Révélai-je à mon tour en l'embrassant tendrement.

A nouveau nos mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, tout en douceur et en tendresse. La cambrure de ses reins me fit rêvasser, ses fesses idéalement proportionnées me firent saliver et je continuai mon exploration tandis qu'il m'embrassait à en perdre haleine.

Ses lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur ma carotide et parsemèrent mon cou, puis mon décolleté de baisers plus qu'enflammés, laissant des traces brûlantes sur moi. Il marquait ainsi son territoire au fer chaud, me possédant un peu plus à chaque caresse. Il trouva la pointe de mes seins, érigée et tendue et s'en délecta plus que de raison, la suçotant avec une avidité débordante. Je sentais sa langue lécher, tourbillonner et choyer mon anatomie alors que des râles de plaisir m'échappaient déjà. Je laissai filer un gémissement puis un autre tandis que je l'entendis grogner alors qu'il mordillait mes mamelons un par un avec encore plus de ferveur.

J'en profitai pour laisser traîner mes doigts et mes ongles sur ses omoplates puis sur ses fesses fermes et musclées. Cette partie de son corps me plaisait vraiment et j'espérais ne jamais avoir à les quitter. Cependant, il ne me laissa pas le temps de les explorer plus longtemps, partant à la conquête du reste de mon corps. Sa langue sillonna mon ventre tel un serpent en quête d'une proie, lentement et sournoisement puis plongea dans mon nombril à plusieurs reprises. Il le sonda minutieusement avant de décider de tourmenter la partie la plus charnelle de mon anatomie. Son souffle sur mon intimité me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête et il en joua en faisant durer le plaisir. Je geignais et en demandais plus, le suppliant presque. Je me cambrai alors qu'il titillait mon point de jouissance, faisant tourner sa langue de manière experte et habile. L'air me manquait, happé par tous ces sentiments qui se mélangeaient en moi à ce moment précis. La tête me tournait, ma respiration était saccadée et d'un seul coup je ne vis plus rien mis à part lui. C'est à ce moment que je sus.

Il était mon âme sœur je m'en rendais compte à présent car mon corps et mon cœur venaient de l'accepter, de lui permettre d'entrer en moi et de me rendre enfin heureuse. L'orgasme me frappa, imprévisible et puissant, alors que mon amant capturait une dernière fois mon bourgeon de plaisir avec sa bouche. Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau alors que je criais son prénom et une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes pour sceller notre amour naissant. Je me goûtais à travers lui, découvrant le salé de mon intimité mélangé à la saveur ambrée de sa peau. Le résultat était divin et me donna envie d'aller encore plus loin.

Irrémédiablement, ma main glissa le long de son corps pour atteindre son sexe gonflé par le désir. Il grogna à nouveau et attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je continuai mes caresses, profitant du pouvoir que j'avais sur lui en cet instant, ne le laissant pas reprendre son souffle. Il haleta sous mes va-et-vient incessants, empoigna mes seins et les fit rouler entre ses doigts. La température augmenta d'un cran dans la pièce alors que je sentis son sexe grossir à mesure que je le caressais. Il finit par se libérer sur ma main, en murmurant mon prénom dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je souris mais ne pus profiter de cet instant magique très longtemps. Il reprit son emprise sur moi et frotta son érection plus que proéminente contre mon sexe brûlant et humide. Apparemment, il reprenait vite ses esprits, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je gémis impunément et lui répondis en relevant les hanches vers lui pour renforcer notre contact. Il fondit sur ma bouche et m'embrassa avec force et passion. Je lui indiquai subrepticement où se trouvaient les préservatifs et il s'empressa d'en prendre un et de l'enfiler. Il planta son regard dans le mien avant d'entrer en moi, profitant de chaque seconde que dura ce moment. Je me sentis pleine, entière et moi-même pour la première fois de toute mon existence. J'aimais cet homme je le sentais tout au fond de mes tripes. Je m'étais imprégnée de lui dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui mais je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant. J'avais brisé le lien qui m'unissait à la Meute mais je pouvais toujours ressentir mes émotions de louve, tapies tout au fond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Je savais à présent ce que signifiait l'imprégnation et c'était vraiment quelque chose de magique.

Nos deux corps en fusion s'emboîtaient parfaitement et étaient irrémédiablement faits l'un pour l'autre. Démétri se mit à bouger au-dessus de moi, allant et venant entre mes jambes au rythme de nos respirations hachurées. J'avais crocheté mes mains derrière sa nuque et caressai ses cheveux soyeux au même rythme. Il accéléra et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirailler quelques mèches. Il sourit contre mon cou et me mordilla là où pulsait mon pouls ce qui me tira un petit cri, suivi d'un gémissement alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi. Désormais ses épaules devaient être douloureuses car mes ongles y étaient plongés et je ne me retenais pas. Mes soupirs envahissaient ma chambre accompagnés de son souffle erratique qui brûlait mon cou, mes épaules et ma bouche de manière plus qu'érotique.

Je sentis mon orgasme pointer, grossir et monter en moi telle une boule de feu prête à bombarder une ville entière. Démétri dut le sentir car il accéléra et accentua ses coups de butoir en moi, me faisant devenir bouillante de plaisir et d'envie. Mes jambes se crochetèrent autour de ses hanches afin de pouvoir me coller encore plus à lui, pour ressentir tous ses mouvements en moi. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me lâche, je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter.

L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet, exquis et divin, comme jamais je n'en avais ressenti. J'avais explosé autour de lui, vibrant de tout mon être, criant tout ce je pouvais pour lui exprimer mon amour. Il ne fut pas long à me rejoindre, se déversant en moi en longs jets salvateurs. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce moment et sentis ses lèvres caresser les miennes, sa langue chercher la mienne. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement, laissant nos corps se reposer après cet orgasme plus que fabuleux. Nous restâmes enlacés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil emporte à nouveau nos corps repus de plaisir mais fatigués.

…..

…

.

**Un an plus tard**

J'étais à la veille de mon premier match National. Démétri et moi nous aimions au grand jour depuis le lendemain du soir où nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Au fil des jours, je lui avais avoué tous mes secrets, du moins ceux qu'il pouvait connaître... Seul celui de la Push était toujours bien gardé, je ne les avais pas trahis.

_**Flash-back :**_

Nous venions de faire l'amour et je caressais son torse avec mes doigts. J'étais très pensive, pesant le pour et le contre de tout lui avouer.

**- A quoi penses-tu mon ange ? Tu as l'air ennuyée par quelque chose. **

**- Tu me connais trop bien, je devrais faire attention avant de réfléchir. **Souris-je.

Je me lovai un peu plus contre lui, le serrant un peu plus fort, comme si j'avais peur de le perdre.

**- J'ai aimé un autre homme avant toi... Il s'appelait Sam. Je l'ai vraiment aimé tu sais, il comptait beaucoup pour moi. Mais un beau jour, il m'a quittée pour ma cousine. Un vrai coup de foudre pour eux. Un coup de poignard pour moi... **

Le silence s'installa dans ma chambre mais je continuai.

**- Là où je vivais, on était une sorte de grande communauté, une famille. Je suis d'origine Amérindienne comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis née à la Réserve de la Push. On se considère tous comme le frère ou la sœur de l'autre là-bas et nous sommes en quelque sorte liés sous une sorte de pacte que nous ne devons jamais briser. Mais j'ai brisé ce pacte. J'ai eu trop mal. A cause de lui. Je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas, j'étouffai, je devais m'échapper. **

Les doigts de Démétri me caressaient, comme pour m'apaiser et m'encourager à terminer mon récit.

**- Ta lettre m'a sauvé la vie Dém... Je revis grâce à toi aujourd'hui. Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. A jamais. **Confessai-je, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Il m'enserra dans ses bras et mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Mais c'était des larmes de bonheur, des larmes de renouveau.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Je rentrai du supermarché où Démétri m'avait envoyée une demi-heure plus tôt. J'avais râlé car il était tard et je ne voulais pas me déplacer pour un stupide pot de crème. Il m'avait promis de me récompenser alors j'avais cédé alors qu'il s'appliquait à déposer des petits bisous partout dans mon cou. J'étais faible face à cet homme ça en devenait pathétique ...

A mon retour, je fus surprise par l'obscurité de la pièce. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Je posais mes clés et mes courses sur le comptoir et avançais prudemment jusqu'à notre chambre. Mon amour se tenait là, le sourire aux lèvres, les bras derrière le dos.

**- Mais à quoi tu joues bon sang ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? **Le questionnai-je en balayant la pièce d'un mouvement circulaire.

Il se mit à genoux devant moi, me présenta un écrin en velours qu'il ouvrit et me sourit. J'en restais estomaquée. La bague était splendide.

**- Veux-tu m'épouser Léah ?**

**- Je... Oui ! **Affirmai-je les larmes aux yeux.

L'épouser était pour moi une évidence. Il était mon imprégné et même s'il ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sans doute jamais, il était clair que nous étions liés pour toujours, pour l'éternité.

Il se releva doucement, me passa la bague au doigt et m'embrassa fougueusement avant de nous diriger vers le lit.

…..

…

.

**Le lendemain **:

J'avais gagné mon premier match national. Démétri était dans les tribunes et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était fier de moi. Je saluai l'arbitre et sortis du tatami pour aller rejoindre mon équipe et le sélectionneur. Le championnat était fini et j'avais brillé, arrivant première haut la main. J'étais fière d'être ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je n'étais plus la même femme et ma nouvelle vie me plaisait énormément.

Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de mon frère depuis plusieurs mois. Je soupçonnai Sam de s'être interposé et de le brider grâce à son pouvoir d'Alpha. Jacob était aux abonnés absents aussi et ça me fendait le cœur. Ils me manquaient malgré le fait que j'avais décidé de changer de vie. Mon frère et mon meilleur ami avaient toujours agi différemment au sein de la Meute et tout au fond de moi j'espérai qu'un jour Jacob se rebifferai contre Sam et se proclamerait comme le vrai Alpha, celui qu'il aurait dû être depuis longtemps.

Je n'avais pas vu que Démétri m'avait rejointe. Il me serra dans ses bras et me murmura un « félicitations » dans l'oreille. Je lui souris et il prolongea son étreinte, plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnai sous ses caresses et jugeais que le lieu n'était pas très approprié.

Je saluai mes camarades, leur promettant de les rejoindre plus tard pour fêter l'événement. Pour le moment, j'avais d'autres projets. J'embarquai mon futur mari dans notre voiture afin de consommer en avance notre future nuit de noces.


	10. Peeping Tom

The «Dark legends Quileutes pack» Contest:

Peeping Tom

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir__ le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !_

Perché sur un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscrets je profite du spectacle qui s'offre sous mes yeux. A travers une fenêtre embuée, la silhouette nue d'une jeune femme se dessine. Je la contemple avec délectation comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant un mois… Depuis que j'ai découvert par hasard en escaladant cet arbre par défi qu'il donnait sur la salle de bain des Weber… et que leur charmante fille Angela prenait sa douche tout les soirs à dix-huit heures quarante cinq précise…

Vous pensez que je suis un être immoral d'entrer ainsi dans l'intimité de la jeune femme ? Vous avez raison et je l'assume. Je suis un voyeur.

La première fois je me suis sauvé alors que les premiers vêtements de la belle tombaient aux sols, pas assez vite il faut le croire … Quelques secondes ont suffit pour que mes yeux adolescent impriment la couleur de sa peau, les formes de ses courbes… Petit détail insignifiant que j'aurais pu voir dans un autre contexte : comme lors d'un des ces rares après-midi de soleil où les jeunes de Forks viennent se baigner sur notre plage mais qui me hanta jusque dans mes rêves.

Le lendemain, j'avais tenté de chasser ces images, en vain. Et j'ai bénis qu'aucun vampire ne soit à l'horizon m'obligeant à partager une ronde avec l'un de mes frères loup qui, à coup sûr, se serait moqué de moi. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, ceux qui ne sont pas imprégnés ne manquent pas de sollicitations en tous genres. Nombreuses sont les filles qui rêvent d'entrer dans leurs vies ou tout simplement dans leurs lits.

J'ai beau jouer les clowns ma timidité me gâche la vie. Les seules filles que j'ai osé aborder me considèrent comme leur meilleur ami et ne cessent de me demander des conseils pour séduire Paul, Jake, Embry et compagnie ou m'ont avoué qu'elles n'osent pas s'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre de moi de peur de subir les foudres de ma chère sœur et de son humeur massacrante.

Hélas, je ne suis qu'un mec aux hormones bouillonnantes, j'ai bien tenté de regarder un de ces films pornos qui pullulent sur internet, mais ces scénarios artificiels me donnent la nausée.

Angela : son image n'a cessé de me tourmenter toute la journée. J'en veux plus. La découvrir totalement, faire partie de son univers même à son insu. Alors le soir, tremblant de honte j'y retourne. Je grimpe sur l'arbre et profite du feuillage persistant du chêne pour m'y dissimuler. Puis je commence à prier pour que ce ne soit pas un autre membre de la famille, au lieu de mon obsession qui apparaisse dans mon champ de vision. Ma conscience, cet énervant criquet, me conjure de redescendre mais il est trop tard !

Réglée comme une horloge, la jeune femme vient de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Elle porte une robe courte de couleur violette. Tenue qui lui va à ravir et qui met en valeur ses courbes délicates. Tout mes sens sont en alerte, le temps semble s'arrêter, mon souffle est court. Je n'ose bouger d'un millimètre de peur de signaler ma présence. J'attends, me languis de la perspective du show qui soulagera ma curiosité obscène.

Elle pose ses lunettes sur le rebord du lavabo avant de détacher ses cheveux. _Il est toujours temps de faire marche arrière__,_me souffle mon cœur. Mais je ne l'écoute pas, trop hypnotisé par la jeune femme. La robe tombe sur le sol suivie de près par sa paire de collants. Je suis aux abois, mes souvenirs de la veille ne lui rendent pas justice. Elle est belle, je chéris son naturel.

Je retiens mon souffle alors que son soutien gorge rejoint la pile de tissus sur le carrelage. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et mon sexe bondit dans mon caleçon. Je n'ai qu'une envie : la rejoindre. Je rêve d'englober dans mes mains ses envoûtantes petites poires, de caresser ses pointes fièrement dressées… Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser ma rêverie plus loin ! Ses doigts se faufilent au niveau de son boxer pour le faire descendre le long de ses fines jambes.

Elle est nue ! Offerte malgré elle à mon regard.

Je culpabilise un instant de profiter de sa vulnérabilité mais ce sentiment est bien vite transformé par l'excitation de l'interdit. Mon membre pulse à m'en faire mal. Ma vue s'embrume à la vision de son intimité protégée par un sombre triangle de fins poils. Je vais devenir fou, je dois user de toute ma volonté pour rester dans ma cachette. Je la désire et bien plus encore. Si je me suis offert le droit de percer ainsi le voile de son intimité, elle vient de faire de moi son esclave, son dévoué.

Je sais à présent qu'il me sera impossible de désirer une autre fille de cette manière. Elle est devenue le centre de mon univers, ma drogue.

Je la regarde me tourner le dos, admire ses fesses rebondies tandis qu'elle entre sous la douche. Je dois partir…

Je profite de cet instant pour fuir. J'entre dans une course folle pour éviter de regarder en arrière. Je sais que si j'étais resté je n'aurais pas pu résister à l'envie de la rejoindre. Et elle ne l'aurait pas compris, qui pourrait le comprendre ? Je ne suis pas sûr de connaître moi même les raisons qui me poussent à agir ainsi.

Mais je sais déjà que je serais au rendez vous les jours suivants. Bien caché parmi les feuilles de mon arbre.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent ou presque. Je me lève le matin avec qu'une seule idée en tête : accélérer le temps pour pouvoir m'adonner à ma petite séance de voyeurisme. Plus les journées passent plus j'ai du mal à trouver ça mal.

J'arrive même à cacher mon petit secret à mes frères et ça, je dois l'avouer, je n'en suis pas peu fier. Ma sœur me trouve encore plus enjoué qu'avant, ce qui, je le sais, l'agace considérablement. Je crois qu'elle aimerait que tout comme elle je passe ma vie à broyer du noir. Ou alors peut être a-t-elle compris qu'il y a une fille derrière tout ça et qu'elle cherche à me décourager ? Cela n'arrivera pas, je suis un éternel optimiste.

Enfin bref, je profite de chaque petit cadeau de l'existence. Bien sûr je ne pourrais jamais être totalement comblé : pas sans Elle. Combien de fois me suis-je avancé vers sa porte pour l'inviter à sortir avant de renoncer ? J'ai beau voir la vie du bon coté, je suis également réaliste. Si les autres m'ont rejeté pourquoi serait-elle différente ?

Toutefois je me pose de nombreuses questions depuis quelques jours. Je me demande si elle n'a pas réalisé qu'on l'observe ! Son comportement a changé, ses tenues aussi… Elle semble plus sexy et beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. De plus il n'est pas rare qu'elle jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Me voit-elle ? Où est le fruit de mon imagination ? J'ai également noté qu'elle prolonge ses rituels de beauté pour mon plus grand bonheur. Souvent j'imagine que ses mains sont les miennes lorsqu'elle masse sa peau de sa toute nouvelle crème hydratante au sensuel parfum d'Ylang… Je mets fin à ma rêverie, j'entends l'appel de mes frères. Impossible d'arriver en retard si je ne veux ne pas éveiller le doute dans l'esprit de mes camarades.

Hier, j'ai sauté un pas de plus dans ma folie. Je me suis introduit chez elle par une fenêtre laissée ouverte tandis que toute sa famille déjeunait dans le jardin. J'ai ressenti le besoin de posséder un objet qui me connecte à ma muse, quelque chose à chérir quand je ressentais le manque. J'ai choisi l'un de ses foulards. Elle en détient une telle collection qu'elle ne remarquerait sans doute pas son absence.

C'est devenu mon trésor et je le chéris d'autant plus qu'il est imprégné de son odeur. Je le considère désormais comme mon porte bonheur.

Hélas, ce substitut de trèfle à quatre feuilles ne m'a pas porté chance :

Je viens d'apprendre par Bella que ma déesse sort avec un certain Ben. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le nom d'Angela est entré dans la conversation. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est de son prénom suivi de « rencart à quatre ». Je ne l'ai pas cru tout d'abord, il devait s'agir d'une erreur ou d'une autre personne !

Mais lorsque le soir même je ne la vis pas pénétrer dans la salle de bain à son heure habituelle, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Elle est avec un autre ! C'est alors que je compris. Son changement d'attitude, son besoin de prendre soin d'elle, d'être attirante, sexy… C'était pour lui, pour le séduire !

J'ai mal, je me sens trahi alors que je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur elle. Je voudrais crier : elle à moi, faire sortir la douleur. Mais je me tais, je reste tapi dans la pénombre. Une ombre : voila qui définit bien ce que je suis.

De mon poste d'observation, j'entends vrombir une vielle voiture. Elle est à son bord, mon flair me le souffle. Je sais qu'il ne se trompe pas, je reconnaîtrai sa fragrance n' importe où. Pas de doute cet engin est à lui. Où l'a-t-il emmenée, qu'ont-ils fait, l'a-t-il embrassée… touchée ? Ces questions me minent.

Ils descendent de la voiture main dans la main. Il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et l'embrasse. Elle rougit, semble gênée. Mon cœur se brise. Je tremble de rage. Comment ose t-il ? Ne voit-il pas qu'elle mérite mieux ?

Je la vois disparaître derrière sa porte après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main. Nous sommes désormais seuls lui et moi. La fureur ne m'a pas quitté et mon loup se fait de plus en plus bruyant cherchant désespérément à sortir. Je lutte pour refréner mes envies de meurtre, je suis un protecteur.

Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer. _Un, deux, trois. _J'ai compté lentement. Il doit être parti, je peux les rouvrir. Mais non, l'imbécile a pris son temps il remonte tout juste, son véhicule démarre. Je ne me contrôle plus. Il faut que je le suive, pour lui faire passer l'envie de la revoir. Je saute de mon perchoir tandis que mon corps mute. Je ne suis que douleur, mes pensées sont confuses.

Je ne comprends que trop tard la venue de mon Alfa. Il m'oblige à rentrer chez moi, à me calmer. J'obéis, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Qu'a-t-il lu dans ma tête? Je ne le sais pas. J'ai peur de le découvrir.

Arrivé chez moi je m'enferme dans ma chambre et monte le son de la musique à fond. Oublier je ne demande qu'à oublier. Je ne veux voir personne.

Je me réveille le lendemain couvert de sueur, ma nuit a été peuplée de cauchemars. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, j'ai besoin d'air. Je sors de chez moi et pars à la plage et sur place je vois mes amis. Sam est avec eux, il m'observe mais ne dit rien, n'amorce aucun pas dans ma direction… Attendant sans doute que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas quand je serais prêt. A-t-il percé à jour mon secret ? Son attitude me rassure je ne pense pas qu'il a vraiment compris toute l'histoire.

Je lui fais un signe de la tête et passe mon chemin. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Finalement je décide de rentrer.

Dans la boite aux lettres, une enveloppe m'attend. Ce que j'y découvre me glace le sang. Une photo de moi dans mon Chêne, le regard braqué vers la fenêtre des Weber. Sous l'image est inscrit : « Retournes-y et j'envoie les flics ! ». Bien entendu, seul un œil exercé serait capable de me reconnaître, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Quelqu'un sait ! Qui ? Sam ? Les Weber ? Ce Type ?...

Je tourne tel un lion en cage, regarde l'heure. Au diable l'avertissement : j'ai besoin de la contempler encore, de satisfaire mon addiction. Ma détermination est sans limites. Je prends encore plus de précautions qu'à mon habitude mais j'y retourne. J'escalade les branches de mon complice et attends : je suis en avance …

Des sirènes de police retentissent, c'est pour moi je le sais. Résigné, je descends de ma cachette, je n'aurais pas le droit à une dernière fois, à un dernier regard.

Alors que je me livre de moi même au chef Swan, la porte de la demeure d'Angela s'ouvre. C'est elle qui me regarde, m'épie. Les rôles sont étrangement inversés. Nos regards se croisent pour la première fois. Dans le sien, je peux lire l'incompréhension. Alors je lui murmure dans un souffle :

« Je reviendrai ».

FIN.


	11. Les Pilleurs

**The « Dark Legends Quileutes pack » Contest**

Titre : Les pilleurs.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : **www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) **sur lequel se feront les votes.

J'étais terrifiée. Nous étions tous terrifiés. Le village entier avait peur de ce qui arriverait si ces « monstres » débarquaient ici un jour. Ils faisaient peur à tout le monde depuis le poignant témoignage de ma cousine Kate qui, il y a quelques jours, était rentrée du village voisin en pleurs. Elle partait y voir son fiancé Garrett quand elle les a vus tout massacrer, tout mettre à feu et à sang. Ils ont emporté dix femmes avec eux et les ont embarquées dans leur Jeep noire, bâillonnées et apeurées. En voulant les sauver, beaucoup de villageois y avaient laissé la vie. D'autres furent blessés ou laissés à l'agonie. Garrett était de ceux qui en avaient réchappé, au plus grand bonheur de Kate. A l'instant présent, ils étaient bien loin d'ici, ayant décidé de s'enfuir pour échapper à ces "montres" incontrôlables. Je les enviai tellement, j'aimerai moi aussi être fiancée et partir loin, très loin d'ici... Mais mes parents refusaient de quitter leurs terres, trop attachés à leurs racines. Je me voyais donc dans l'obligation de rester ici, à attendre sans savoir s'ils allaient ou non nous assiéger.

Malgré ces horreurs, malgré cette peur constante, la vie au village devait suivre son cours. Il fallait que je me rende à l'étang chercher de l'eau pour faire la lessive. Est ce que je devais y aller seule? Bien sûr que oui! Il ne fallait pas que je laisse ces monstres m'effrayer. Ils devaient être loin

maintenant. Ils n'attaqueraient pas si vite. Il fallait que je chasse ces images de mon esprit.

Toutefois, je gardais dans un coin de ma tête l'envie d'apprendre à me défendre. Je pourrais aller voir les hommes du village s'entraîner. Après les révélations de ma cousine et de son fiancé, ils avaient décidé de mettre au point des techniques de combat afin d'affronter les monstres. Ils avaient aussi fabriqué des armes afin de pouvoir se défendre les plus possible. Un abri avait été construit pour les femmes, les jeune-filles et les enfants pour les protéger. J'espérai que cela suffirait pour les affronter si jamais ils venaient à nous.

Mon baquet à la main, je me dirigeai vers la rivière quand j'entendis quelque chose bouger derrière moi. Une sorte de bruissement ou de craquement. J'eus froid tout à coup et ma colonne vertébrale fut traversée de frissons. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment mais continuai tout de même à remplir mon baquet. Je revins très vite vers le village et fonçai directement chez moi pour avertir mon père. J'avais renversé beaucoup d'eau sur le chemin du retour mais je n'en avais cure, il y avait plus important. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être suivie mais je savais que quelqu'un m'avait épiée là-bas et essayerai de me retrouver tôt ou tard.

**- Papa, c'est horrible, j'ai entendu des pas, quelqu'un me regardait à la rivière... J'ai peur papa. **

**- Nessie, ma chérie, calme-toi. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. **

**- J'étais partie chercher de l'eau à la rivière et j'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'observait papa... J'ai eu si peur. **

**- Là, ce n'est rien Ness. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un animal. Calme-toi.** Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je pleurai doucement pour ne pas affoler mes sœurs, sûrement affairées dans la pièce voisine. J'étais l'aînée et je devais me montrer brave. D'un geste, j'essuyai mes larmes et partis laver et étendre le linge comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Le calme semblait être revenu au village. J'avais demandé aux hommes l'autorisation de m'entraîner avec eux et ils avaient accepté. Ils savaient que j'avais eu peur à la rivière alors ils n'avaient pas hésité en m'accueillant dans leur groupe, même si aucun signe d'attaque n'avait été décelé et que tout le monde semblait rassuré.

La vie avait plus ou moins repris son cours. Nous étions, malgré tout, tous sur nos gardes. Nous évitions d'aller hors du village seuls et toutes les filles s'entraînaient avec les hommes. Nous avions conscience qu'il serait difficile de résister face à ces créature mais au moins on ne mourrait pas sans nous battre.

Nous étions, mes sœurs et moi, parties à la rivière avec d' autres femmes pour prendre de l'eau. Jasper et Edward, qui faisaient partie des hommes les plus forts du village, étaient avec nous pour assurer notre sécurité. Nous savions que deux hommes, aussi costauds et musclés soient-ils, ne suffiraient pas à les repousser, même si nous ne connaissions pas leur nombre, mais cela pourrait peut-être les dissuader de nous approcher ou de nous attaquer, voire nous enlever.

Je n'aimais pas traverser cette foret. Les arbres paraissaient vivants. J'avais l'impression d'être observée lorsque je la franchissais. Chaque nuit je faisais un mauvais rêve, toujours le même, qui me hantait et me réveillait en sursaut. Ce cauchemar me revenait sans cesse en tête, même pendant le jour :

_**Il faisait nuit noire, dans une forêt sombre, la lune était absente. Une belle jeune fille courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle courrait, courrait toujours plus vite sur un chemin, un sentier puis à travers les racines et tous les obstacles de la nature.**_

_**Elle courrait, elle était apeurée, effrayée. De temps à autre, elle se retournait et apercevait juste deux ronds rouges qui la suivaient... Rien d'autre. Elle ne sentait pas d'air, n'entendait aucun bruit, mais elle savait qu'elle était poursuivie. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle, quelque chose allait lui arriver.**_

Chaque fois que je traversais la forêt j'avais l'impression de vivre ce rêve, de sentir quelqu'un m'observer sans le distinguer, sans le sentir, ni le percevoir. J'avais peur de ce qui était tapi non loin de moi mais inconsciemment, je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence, si toutefois il y avait bien quelqu'un ici. Mon imagination me jouait sûrement des tours et elle était plus que débordante ces derniers temps. On devenait plus que paranoïaques avec toutes ces émeutes qui avaient eu lieu dans les villages voisins.

Deux jours seulement après l'attaque du village de Garrett, celui qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques lieues avait été assailli à son tour. Des villageois apeurés avaient demandé asile chez nous après avoir perdu tous leurs biens. Nous les avions accueillis malgré les risques que nous encourrions en les sauvant. Cependant, aucune agression n'avait encore eu lieu ici et plus les jours passaient plus nous espérions que cela ne se produirait pas.

Un bruit sourd me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je lâchai mon baquet plein d'eau et me retournai en direction du bruit. Quelque chose était allongé dans les buissons et je m'en approchai le plus silencieusement possible. Je retins un cri d'horreur quand je vis Edward, inerte, sur le sol. Je me jetai sur lui, cherchai son pouls mais ne le trouvai pas. Il était mort, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je commençai à paniquer, à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour chercher les autres femmes. Elles n'étaient nulle part en vue, Jasper non plus. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de mes yeux à mesure que je longeai la rivière pour poursuivre mes recherches. Plus aucune trace de mes amies ni de mes sœurs ni de notre deuxième garde du corps. J'étais complètement seule au milieu de ces bois effrayants et vivants.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis à nouveau cette présence qui m'obsédait dans mes rêves. Mon cœur fit un bond et se mit à s'emballer furieusement. Je sentis une douleur dans mon cou et perdis connaissance...

_Où étais-je ?_ Il faisait nuit, je n'apercevais rien autour de moi, tout était noir. Je ne voyais ni fenêtre, ni porte, ni trappe, seulement l'obscurité. Mon corps était endolori de tous les cotés. J'avais un mal de tête à en vomir. Mon cou me lançait comme si des aiguilles me perçaient la peau. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer à l'absence de lumière. D'ailleurs, ils se refermèrent aussitôt, incapables de rester ouverts. Des images floues et rapides défilèrent dans mon esprit, me donnant des hauts de cœur. Je me voyais en train de courir dans la forêt, de m'enfuir. Puis je me rendormis, trop faible pour lutter contre tout ce brouhaha dans mon crâne.

Je repris conscience plus tard. Combien de temps exactement je ne saurais le dire. Les yeux encore fermés, les souvenirs revinrent au galop. Je me souvins d'avoir fini la lessive et d'avoir été sur le point de rentrer à la maison. C'est à cet instant que j'avais entendu du bruit. Ces souvenirs me firent frissonner et tous mes poils se hérissèrent sur mon corps.

_« Edward! » _Pensai-je. _« Oh mon Dieu... ». _Il était mort, je l'avais vu... Les larmes me montèrent à nouveau.

Cela me vint comme une évidence : je ne devais pas être seule ici, mes amies, mes sœurs peut-être, étaient là, quelque part. Mon ventre se tordit de douleur...

« _Pourvu qu'elles soient en vie... Pitié ! » _Pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel pour implorer Dieu.

Je songeais à Jasper qui était censé nous protéger, aux villageois qui avaient du se battre pour sauver leurs familles. Certains avaient du mourir dans d'atroces souffrance, d'autres devaient être blessés ou luttaient pour survivre.

« _Père ! Mère ! Sont-ils vivants ? »_ Je ressentis de violents spasmes et m'écroulai au sol. Je m'endormis à nouveau, trop fatiguée pour lutter.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui me réveilla. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre mais mon corps ne me faisait plus souffrir, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je serais plus à même de me défendre. Quelques mouvements et prises de combat me revinrent en mémoire et je respirai à fond pour me donner tout le courage dont j'avais besoin. J'aperçus un filet de lumière non loin de moi puis une ombre. Quelqu'un entrait dans ma cellule et il fallait que j'essaie de le neutraliser pour m'enfuir. Sans réfléchir je bondis du recoin où j'avais dormi et me jetai sur l'inconnu. Je lui assénai un coup dans le tibia puis un autre dans les parties intimes avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Il cria, fut rapidement à genoux mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas. Il me fit un croche-pied et je m'étalai lamentablement par terre. Mon menton se fracassa sur le sol et une douleur sourde envahit l'ensemble de ma tête. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'attira à lui, son visage quasiment collé au mien. Son souffle balayait ma figure et je me figeai. Je savais que c'était _lui _qui m'observait dans les bois, j'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et tout mon corps se tendit brusquement.

**- Petite tigresse, tu comptais aller où comme ça ?** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

**- Je voulais voir mes sœurs, je sais qu'elles sont là...** Répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

**- Espèce de petite menteuse... Tu voulais te barrer et nous faire faux bond ! Mais on a d'autres projets pour toi.**

Il m'empoigna durement et me conduisit à l'extérieur de la pièce. La lumière du couloir m'aveugla et je dus me cacher les yeux avec ma main libre. Ses doigts se resserraient comme un étau autour de mon bras et je grimaçai légèrement.

**- Vous me faites mal !**

**- Je ne vais quand même pas prendre le risque que tu t'échappes encore !**

**- Où m'amenez-vous ?**

**- Ferme-la !**

Des larmes perlèrent à nouveau au coin de mes yeux. Je sanglotai doucement pour ne pas le faire crier encore, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. De nombreuses questions filaient dans mon esprit et je ne voulais pas en avoir les réponses. J'avais trop peur de ce qui allait m'arriver et je ne voulais surtout pas l'imaginer une seconde.

L'homme qui me tenait raffermit sa prise sur moi lorsque l'on arriva devant une immense porte en bois, de style vraiment ancien. J'osai jeter un regard sur lui et son visage carré semblait froid et rude. Ses pupilles étaient noires comme l'ébène et emplies de colère. Sa bouche formait une ligne droite et dure, ce qui renforçait son air renfrogné. Il avait la peau mate et un tatouage étrange était dessiné sur son épaule. Ses yeux vrillèrent vers moi et je détournai aussitôt le regard. Il avait le souffle court, il semblait hésiter, il me faisait peur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire j'étais complètement tétanisée car je savais qu'une fois cette porte franchie je serais perdue à jamais.

Il dut me traîner pour que j'avance. Je me mis à penser à mes sœurs : étaient-elles là ? Allaient elles bien ? Avaient-elles pu s'échapper ? Mais d'ailleurs, était-ce seulement possible de s'enfuir d'ici ? Je devais me ressaisir. S'il y avait la moindre de chance, il fallait que je la saisisse. Mais avant toute chose, je devais retrouver les filles et les amener avec moi, c'était ma priorité ! Edward était mort, Jasper l'était très certainement mais elles devaient êtres enfermées là, quelque part. Il fallait que je les sauve avant qu'on ne les tue. C'est alors que mon ravisseur ouvrit la porte et que je découvris tout !

La vérité me frappa au visage bien plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ce que je vis quand il me fit entrer dans cette énorme pièce me stupéfia. J'étais encore plus pétrifiée que jamais et à ce moment là je sus que j'allais mourir et que je ne reverrai plus jamais ma famille.

Devant moi se déroulait la pire scène jamais vue, encore moins imaginée. La bile me monta aussitôt à la gorge. Comment toutes ces horreurs étaient-elles possibles ? Ils étaient là, devant moi, dix en comptant l'homme qui me massacrait le bras. Ces créatures vraiment immondes tournèrent toutes la tête vers nous juste pour voir qui osait les déranger dans leurs petites affaires. Il y avait aussi des femmes. Comment pouvaient-elles accepter de participer à ça ? Elles étaient encore plus cruelles que leurs comparses masculins. Et ces deux hommes, ils semblaient pourtant bien plus âgés et l'un d'eux était même en fauteuil roulant ! Je ne pus me retenir et vomis le contenu de mon estomac sur l'homme qui me tenait. Jamais ces images ne pourraient quitter mon esprit.

Trois des hommes étaient en fait de gros loups mais je supposais qu'ils l'étaient tous. C'étaient elles les bêtes que j'avais ressenties. J'avais bel et bien été observée, en particulier par cet homme qui me malmenait depuis tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas attaquée avant ? Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions durant toutes les semaines qui avaient suivi l'attaque du village de Garett et il n'avait pas agi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et pourtant il était ce monstre infâme et répugnant.

Ces horreurs semblaient se résigner à rester fixées sur mes rétines et mon cerveau. L'image de mes sœurs nues, bâillonnées et attachées ne partait pas de devant mes yeux. Alice était maintenue de force au sol par un des loups alors qu'un autre lui mettait des coups de bâton. Rosalie et Angela étaient debout au milieu de la pièce, les mains accrochées au dessus de la tête par des chaînes suspendues. Ces ordures abusaient d'elles sans vergogne. Quand à Bella, ma petite Bella adorée, elle était assaillie par deux filles et sembler gésir au sol, couverte de sang.

Le pire avait été de voir la tête de cette jeune-fille que je ne connaissais pas pendre à l'envers de son corps. Les intentions de ces hommes étaient claires. Ils jouaient avec les filles et s'en débarrassaient sûrement quand ils en avaient marre. Celle-ci avait eu son compte, ils lui avaient brisé la nuque et l'avaient laissée là comme un vieux mouchoir usé. Cela me donna la nausée et je vomis le contenu de mon estomac sur le torse de mon tortionnaire.

Mon geôlier, furieux de mon attitude, se transforma en un immense loup roux et rugit de colère. Je hurlai de douleur lorsque je sentis un vif élancement englober mon avant-bras. Je baissais les yeux, constatais qu'il m'avait infligé une grosse griffure qui saignait abondamment et perdis connaissance. C'était mieux ainsi, je ne voulais plus jamais revoir le spectacle auquel j'avais assisté. Si je pouvais mourir de cette griffure plutôt que de subir ce qu'ils faisaient à mes amies et aux autres filles alors je préférerai de loin la mort.

J'étais encore vaseuse, mes yeux s'ouvraient à peine. Je me sentais vide, je n'avais aucune force. Je sentis le sol froid sous mon corps quasiment dévêtu. Mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, j'avais faim et soif. La tête me tournait, j'entendais des voix non loin de moi. Deux personnes semblaient se disputer.

-** Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée cette garce ?**

**- J'avais envie de m'amuser avec elle !**

**- Dis plutôt que t'es mordu !**

**- Conneries ! Tu fais chier Léah va t'occuper de tes affaires !**

Je fis semblant d'être toujours évanouie et tendis l'oreille. Apparemment la discussion était close, je n'entendais plus que des cris venant de ma droite. Bella ! Ma petite sœur... Comment ces salauds osaient-ils lui faire du mal ? Je me sentais impuissante et inutile alors que j'étais l'aînée de la famille. Je me devais de les protéger et j'avais échoué.

Un bruit sourd me parvint aux oreilles et c'est en sentant des gouttes d'eau me tomber dessus que je compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Quelqu'un était en train de me mouiller avec un tuyau d'arrosage. Le jet était si puissant qu'il me labourait les côtes.

**- Petite garce ! Tu vas me le payer !**

C'était la voix de la fille qui s'était disputée avec mon geôlier. Je me mis à la supplier d'arrêter mais elle m'ignorait et continuait de plus belle. Le jet atteignit mon visage et malgré mes tentatives pour fermer la bouche l'eau s'infiltrait dans mon corps et dans mes poumons avec une rapidité déconcertante. Je n'avais plus aucune force pour combattre et Léah avait l'air d'être motivée pour me faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible afin que je meure à petit feu. Je suffoquai, crachai de l'eau pour en reprendre des goulées aussitôt ce qui me faisait tousser et avaler de travers. Je commençai à fatiguer, je n'avais plus de force, mon corps commençait à s'éteindre. L'eau m'étouffait sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je tentai de crier mais c'était peine perdue, j'allais mourir.

**- Léah qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **Cria une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

**- Je la bute cette petit traînée ! Elle mérite de crever.**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit, Jacob a mis son veto sur elle, elle est intouchable. Lui seul est maître du destin de cette fille. C'est une des lois fondamentales de la Meute !**

**- Foutaises ! Sam, elle est en train de lui retourner le cerveau ! **

**- Léah arrêtes ça tout de suite ! C'est ton Alpha qui te l'ordonne ! Si tu enfreins les lois, c'est moi qui te tuerai.**

Puis soudain, plus rien. Plus d'eau, plus de bruit, plus de souffrance. Je m'évanouis encore en remerciant silencieusement ce dénommé Sam qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Vraiment, c'était le monde à l'envers !

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais de nouveau dans ma cellule. Je portai une robe propre et sèche mais je n'avais plus mes sous-vêtements. Un bandage était enroulé autour de mon bras. Une timbale d'eau fraîche était posée près de moi ainsi qu'un peu de bouillie d'avoine. J'avais très faim alors je la mangeais. L'eau me fit un bien fou et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Mais la réalité me rattrapa vite et je me mis à sangloter en pensant à mes sœurs qui ne devaient pas avoir la même chance que moi à cet instant présent.

La porte s'ouvrit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je sentis deux bras forts m'enlacer et une voix rauque me murmura d'arrêter de pleurer, que cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Je me débattis, ne voulant pas qu'il me touche.

**- Lâchez-moi ! **Lui crachai-je à la figure en tentant de me défaire de son emprise. **Enlevez vos sales pattes de moi ! **

J'essayais de me défendre tant que je pouvais. Je lui plantais mes ongles dans les bras et secouais mes jambes dans tout les sens pour essayer de me dégager. Mais mon corps était lourd, mon bras me faisait souffrir, il me lançait atrocement. J'étais à bout, autant physiquement que mentalement et mon cœur était empli de haine et de rage. En dernier recours, j'essayais de le mordre mais il m'en empêcha en repoussant ma tête avec sa paume brûlante. J'avais tout perdu et cet homme semblait avoir un double visage... Ce qui me faisait encore plus peur. _Qui était-il vraiment ?_

**- Mes sœurs... **Reniflai-je lamentablement.

Il me relâcha, à mon plus grand soulagement. Ma respiration était bruyante, ma gorge me brûlait, j'avais mal, terriblement mal. Mon corps fut soudain pris de soubresauts, j'avais de nouveau envie de vomir. Des images resurgirent dans ma tête, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres et je me vidais sans retenue dans le bol vide que me tendit mon geôlier, in extremis. Lorsque la crise passa enfin, je ne pus dire qu'une seule chose...

**- Bella... **

**- Léah n'a pas été tendre avec elle... **

**- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? Vous êtes si cruel !**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- On a toujours le choix.**

**- Non, pas toujours.**

**- Vous vous dites fort mais en fait vous êtes faible ! Et c'est lamentable ! **

Il ne répondit pas et quitta ma cellule silencieusement en emportant la vaisselle sale avec lui. Ses épaules carrées étaient voûtées, il semblait porter un lourd fardeau. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa chute de rein et sur ses fesses. C'était un bel homme, dommage qu'il se transformait en cette bête hideuse. Il était dangereux, il m'avait blessée et ses amis avaient tué mes sœurs ainsi que de nombreuses jeunes-filles sans défense. Je me roulais en boule et me mis à prier en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de moi.

Un cliquetis suivi de bruits de pas feutrés me sortirent de ma torpeur. Je commençais à trembler, j'étais effrayée.

**- Chut, ne criez pas.** Me chuchota une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

**- Que me voulez-vous ?**

**- Je vais vous aider à vous évader.**

**- A quoi bon ? Ils me retrouveront.**

**- Jamais. Je vous le promets.**

**- Pourquoi vous ferai-je confiance ?**

**- Parce que jusqu'à présent je vous ai toujours protégée.**

Il disait vrai. Cependant, j'hésitai. Et si c'était un piège ?

**- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?**

**- Voyez ça comme un service que je vous rends... **

Je réfléchis longuement, je voulais sortir d'ici au plus vite. Mais pour aller où ?

**- Pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?**

**- Non, c'est le premier endroit qu'ils fouilleront...**

**- Je ne veux pas infliger de nouvelles attaques à ma famille et à ceux qui ont survécu. Ils mourront si je m'enfuis, que j'y retourne ou pas.**

**- Je ne peux pas tout contrôler.**

**- Alors je préfère rester ici et les sauver.**

**- Vous êtes folle ! Je vous donne la seule opportunité de vous échapper !**

**- Partez avec moi !** Dis-je sous l'effet de l'impulsion la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais eue.

**- Alors là vous délirez complètement.**

Je baissais la tête. J'étais devenue encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

**- Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'une idiote. Alors tuez-moi !**

**- Jamais !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Il était mal à l'aise lui aussi, pour des raisons que j'ignorais.

**- Puisque c'est ce que vous désirez alors, restez ici.**

Il sortit comme il était arrivé, me laissant à nouveau seule.

Les jours passèrent sans que je ne voie Jacob. C'était un autre homme qui m'apportait la nourriture et l'eau. Il m'évitait, il ne voulait plus me voir. Cela me rendait triste sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

**- J'aimerai prendre un bain ou une douche. **Osai-je demander à l'un de mes tortionnaires.

**- Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoique ce soit, alors ferme-là ! **

Je soupirai. Je commençais déjà à regretter la proposition de Jacob. J'aurais du m'enfuir...

**- Sors d'ici Seth, je m'occupe d'elle.** Claqua une voix.

Mon corps fut pris de frissons, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ?

**- Jacob ne veut pas que tu l'approches.**

**- Il n'est pas là.**

**- Alors je t'en empêcherai ! **Menaça-t-il.

**- Arrête ton petit jeu Seth et dégage de là ! Je pourrais de tuer en moins de temps que tu ne l'imagines, même si tu es mon frère !**

Elle grogna et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Cette femme était un véritable monstre, elle n'avait aucune pitié, pas même pour son propre frère. Le dénommé Seth sortit de ma cellule et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je me retrouvai seule contre cette abominable louve et je sentis que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'elle agisse, ne cherchant absolument pas à me défendre. J'étais prête à affronter la mort.

**- Nooooooooon ! Au secours ! Ne faites pas ça, pitié !**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, complètement en nage. Je me sentais courbaturée et ma tête me martelait horriblement. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir et m'empêchaient de me mouvoir correctement. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et paniquai à la vue de cette pièce que je ne connaissais pas.

_Où étais-je ? _

Je tâtonnai ma couche et me rendis compte que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de confortable. L'air de la pièce était sain et agréable, je ne sentais plus l'odeur âcre et putride de ma cellule. Je tendis l'oreille, aucun cri ne me parvint. Je portai un short et un débardeur propres beaucoup trop grands pour moi.

Un élan d'espoir me submergea. _On m'avait sauvée... J'étais saine et sauve ! Oh mon Dieu merci ! Merci ! _

Je me demandais qui avait bien pu venir à mon secours. Jasper n'était peut-être pas mort. Il nous avait sans doute suivis, attendant le meilleur moment pour agir et nous sauver. Oh, si cela pouvait être vrai ! J'avais toujours considéré Jasper comme un frère...

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon sauveur. Je restais béate quelques instants, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Ce n'était pas Jasper mais Jacob. Mon sourire se fana, mon cœur se resserra et la peur revint, omniprésente.

**- N'aie pas peur, je t'en supplie.**

**- Allez-vous-en !**

**- Non ! Tu es blessée et je dois te surveiller encore quelques jours. **

**- C'est Léah qui m'a mise dans cet état ?**

**- Oui. Elle en a profité pendant que je m'étais absenté. Elle ne t'ennuiera plus à présent.**

**- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est...**

Le dégoût m'empêcha de continuer ma phrase.

**- Oui. Elle a désobéit à nos lois.**

**- Vous êtes abject !** Crachai-je.

**- Il faut que je change tes bandages.**

Il déviait la conversation, visiblement vexé par mes attaques. Je soupirai et finis par abdiquer. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la force de me battre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il m'apporta un repas complet que je dévorai sans hésitation.

Deux jours plus tard, je me sentais mieux et Jacob me proposa d'aller me promener dehors. Il faisait un temps radieux et il décréta que c'était un bon moyen d'accélérer ma guérison. Il me déposa sur un fauteuil roulant et m'amena à l'extérieur avant que je ne puisse protester. De toute manière, je n'avais pas encore la force de lutter.

Il poussait mon engin à roulettes sur des chemins sinueux et il me semblait que l'on était en train de monter une colline. Pourquoi aller ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale alors que j'imaginais encore le pire...

**- Nessie, je t'en prie calme toi je ne vais pas te faire de mal.**

**- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Il ne me semble pas vous l'avoir déjà dit !**

**- J'ai entendu un homme t'appeler ainsi dans les bois.**

**- Où allons-nous ?**

**- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.**

**- Je veux savoir ce que c'est.**

**- Non, pas maintenant.**

Sa voix était ferme et décidée. Je me renfrognai et boudai comme une enfant à qui l'on confisque un jouet. Je l'entendis rire dans sa barbe et me détendis aussitôt. Peut-être que finalement je me trompais sur lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin nous étions au sommet d'une petit colline d'où nous avions une vue magnifique. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses rayons sur mon corps me faisaient un bien fou. J'attendis que Jacob m'explique ce que nous faisions là.

**- J'adore cet endroit.** Commença-t-il.

**- C'est très joli en effet mais pourquoi sommes-nous là ?**

-** Tu vois cette vieille maison en bas ?**

**- Oui bien sûr.**

**- C'est l'endroit où tu étais captive.**

**- Oh.**

**- Je déteste cette bicoque, je l'ai toujours détestée. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'y habiter et de vivre avec les autres. J'ai été enrôlé dans la Meute il y a deux ans et j'ai du aussitôt me soumettre aux ordres de Sam, mon chef de tribu. Petit à petit, tous mes amis d'enfance ont du faire pareil mais eux, contrairement à moi, y ont vite pris goût, surtout Léah et Paul. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ces deux là, ils étaient les plus sanguinaires de la bande. Nous avons pillé tant de villages ! Et toutes ces femmes que nous avons enlevées et tuées... Je me sens si sale Ness, si tu savais. Je ne pourrais en aucun cas oublier tout ce que j'ai pu faire et le sang sur mes mains sera toujours visible à mes yeux et ne s'effacera jamais.**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, il semblait si sincère et si touchant. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur la bâtisse et je ne pus rater le spectacle qui s'offrit soudainement à moi. Lorsque l'explosion retentit et que je vis la baraque partir en fumée, je sursautai sur mon fauteuil, complètement atterrée.

_Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Qu'avait-il fait ? _

J'étais horrifiée par le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Mais, en même temps, j'éprouvais une sorte de soulagement. Le poids niché tout au fond de ma poitrine s'estompa légèrement et ne me fit plus souffrir autant qu'avant.

**- Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous à l'intérieur ? **Demandai-je complètement sous le choc.

**- Oui. Je suis allé là-bas cette nuit pour poser des explosifs. Je voulais en finir définitivement avec cette famille à laquelle je n'appartiens pas vraiment. Cependant, je t'avouerai que ce n'était pas ma seule motivation Du moins, pas la plus importante à mes yeux. Je souhaitais également te prouver que j'étais prêt à tout pour te protéger de ces monstres qui ont un jour été mes frères. Désormais, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie Nessie. Si tu le désires, je m'en irai et je continuerai à vivre sans toi, ce qui sera, je te l'avoue, très difficile. Je suis tombée sous ton charme dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi dans la forê****t. Depuis ce jour, je sais que je ne laisserai personne te toucher ou te faire du mal. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que Léah t'a fait ! C'était contre ma volonté ! Si j'avais su qu'elle réussirait à passer outre les recommandations de Sam, je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de te laisser seule...**

**- Je... Vous avez tué ces gens pour moi ? **M'étranglai-je.

**- Oui.**

**- Vous êtes fou. **

**- Certainement. Mais les tuer me permet de me libérer et de tirer un trait sur eux. Ce sont des criminels Nessie, pas des gens honnêtes.**

**- Il y a d'autres façons de faire... La police...**

**- La police ne pourrait rien contre eux. Ils se transforment en loup, rappelle-toi !**

**- Vous aussi !** L'accusai-je en regardant nerveusement mon bras. Le souvenir de cette griffure était encore douloureux.

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je me suis sentie tellement honteux et coupable après ça ! Je ne contrôle pas toujours la bête en moi et pour cette raison, je jure de ne plus jamais me transformer. Je hais cette partie de moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais la retrouver ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux changer de vie.**

**- C'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, ramenez-moi je suis fatiguée.**

Il obtempéra et nous regagnâmes la petite maison en silence...

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui demander pourquoi il se transformait, pourquoi le ralliement de cette Meute était obligatoire pour tous ces gens ou pourquoi leur credo était d'enlever des femmes et de leur faire du mal. A ce jour, je n'en avais cure et j'étais certaine de ne jamais vouloir savoir. S'il avait pris toute cette peine pour me sauver et pour se sauver lui-même par la même occasion alors qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Cela ne changerait plus rien aujourd'hui, puisque s'il disait la vérité, ils étaient tous morts et j'étais saine et sauve.

**Quelques mois plus tard.**

Je m'éveillai en m'étirant paresseusement. Les draps caressaient mon corps encore chaud après cette merveilleuse nuit sans cauchemars. J'en avais fait beaucoup après ma captivité et à maintes reprises je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, hurlant tout ce que je pouvais. Le visage de Léah avait longuement hanté mes nuits, fixé sur mes rétines comme un portrait dessiné à l'encre indélébile. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir m'avait poursuivi durant de longues semaines interminables et je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir m'en sortir un jour...

Jacob m'avait laissée repartir chez mes parents mais ils n'habitaient plus au village. Ils avaient déménagé et personne ne savait me dire où ils étaient. J'avais retrouvé quelques amis mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient disparus. Jasper était bel et bien mort et toutes mes sœurs avaient péri après leur enlèvement.

Il ne me restait plus personne et la décision de quitter le village ne fut pas dure à prendre. J'avais trouvé un petit boulot à la ville la plus proche, ce qui me permettait de louer une chambre minuscule et de manger à ma faim. Lauren, ma collègue de travail, devint très vite ma meilleure amie et il était désormais difficile de nous séparer.

- **Un séduisant jeune-homme a demandé à te voir ce matin. Je lui ai dit de repasser plus tard.**

**- Ah ? Je ne vois pas qui ça peux être.**

**- Petite cachottière !**

**- Comment était-il ?**

**- Grand, brun, des yeux à tomber et des tablettes de chocolat à faire pâlir un Dieu Grec! **

**- Oh merde !**

**- Nessie, tu es toute pâle qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Rien. Tout va bien.**

Après l'avoir rassurée à plusieurs reprises, nous continuâmes notre travail sans reparler de cet homme. Je savais que c'était lui et j'avais le trac de le retrouver. J'avais tellement pensé à lui durant tout ce temps.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que je rentrais chez moi, je ressentis une aura douce m'envelopper. Je souris presque bêtement avant de me retourner. Il était là, habillé d'un jean qui le moulait parfaitement et d'un débardeur qui laissait percevoir ses abdos saillants. Il était scandaleusement sexy, il me détaillait sans retenue avec ses yeux gourmands et pétillants.

Sans rien dire, je me dirigeai vers lui, attrapai sa main, mêlai mes doigts aux siens et le dirigeai vers mon appartement. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi et je souhaitai qu'il en fasse partie. A jamais.


	12. Songe ou réalité ?

**The «Dark legends quileutes pack» Contest :**

**Songe ou réalité ?**

**Disclaimer:**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Nom de l'auteur), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Songe ou réalité ?**

_Chaleur._

_Douleur._

_Supplice._

Tout est beaucoup trop intense. Tout est différent. L'instant d'avant, je suis Paul Lahote et l'instant d'après, je ne suis plus qu'une masse de chair brûlante recouverte de poils.

Je m'immobile un instant en espérant chasser cet insupportable mal dans tout mon corps. Les craquements assourdissants de mes os sont tout aussi douloureux que leur changement de forme.

Ma respiration est rapide et chaque bouffée d'air est semblable à un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine, laissant une brûlure persistante.

J'attends quelques minutes, le temps que cette interminable transformation s'achève. Il me faut encore quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que je m'adapte entièrement à mon nouveau corps et surtout, à mes nouveaux sens. S'il y a bien quelque chose de positif dans tout ce merdier, ce sont bien ces derniers. Ils ne sont pas du tout désagréables.

Quel humain ordinaire peut imaginer combien la sensation du vent sur son pelage peut être agréable ? Combien l'odeur de la forêt humide peut être réconfortante ? Combien la vue d'une extrême précision peut changer notre vision du monde ? Ou combien le fait d'entendre à des kilomètres permet d'obtenir la plus douce des mélodies ?

J'entends tout. L'océan, les vagues s'échouant sur les galets et le sable de la plage, les mouvements des animaux dans la forêt avoisinante, le vent froissant les feuilles, les gouttes d'eau tombant lourdement de la cime des arbres, le fourmillement des humains qui s'activent en ville, le rire des jeunes enfants de la réserve… Tout ceci compose la symphonie de la Vie.

Le fait de me concentrer sur ces nouveaux sens m'aide grandement. Une fois transformé, rien n'est plus agréable que de déambuler en laissant de côté ma conscience humaine.

Mes pattes se mettent en mouvement sans que j'en aie vraiment conscience. Il m'est plus facile de céder aux envies et aux pulsions que mon corps me dicte plutôt que de réfléchir à comment mettre une patte devant l'autre pour avancer. Ces gestes doivent être gravés quelque part au fond de moi. Tout semble inné.

Rapidement, je me retrouve à courir à pleine vitesse sans but précis tout en étant parfaitement conscient d'où je me situe. C'est plutôt paradoxal, non ? Mais si je le voulais, je n'aurais plus qu'à lever la truffe vers le ciel et humer les environs. Si l'on possède un minimum de connaissance, l'odeur des arbres m'indique à quelle espèce ils appartiennent. Une fois identifiés, ces arbres me renseignent sur la région dans laquelle je me trouve. Ensuite, je peux également déterminer approximativement le taux d'humidité, ce qui me situe encore plus précisément. Ou si je voulais faire demi-tour, je n'aurais qu'à suivre ma propre odeur.

Une fragrance musquée avec une touche boisée. C'est puissant et masculin. Ca me caractérise bien d'une certaine manière.

Mon loup est un être détendu, contrairement à moi, Paul. Je suis constamment énervé par tout. Je ne trouve mon plaisir en rien de ce que la vie me propose si ce n'est la violence, le combat…

Peut-être que la douleur de la transformation m'aide à extérioriser toute cette rage, cette colère, cette violence que je contiens constamment. La transformation me puise une grande partie de mes ressources énergétiques. De plus, je ne veux avertir personne de mon problème et les cris lupins que je suis en mesure d'émettre trahiraient à coup sûr ma présence. Du coup, subir cette torture en silence m'affaiblit davantage.

Mes forces étant considérablement amoindries, il me suffit de courir durant quelques heures avant de me sentir complètement épuisé. Et puis je me déchaine sur des bêtes. Des proies plus ou moins faciles que je tue de mes dents. Juste avant de m'attaquer à elles, je vois dans leur regard une lueur étrange que je saurais reconnaître d'entres toutes. Une lueur de mort. Celle qui indique que l'on sait que son heure est venue.

Une fois que les battements de leur cœur ont définitivement cessé, je m'acharne sur leur cadavre. J'arrache la peau, déchiquette les muscles, brise les os, les sépare rageusement un à un du reste de leur squelette jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de la charpie sanglante. Ma victime est méconnaissable.

Cette vision ne cesse de m'épouvanter. J'en fais parfois des cauchemars. Je m'effraie moi-même. La violence que je porte en moi chaque jour, cette lourde haine que je me voue se déverse sur les autres. Je réalise que j'ai volé une vie. Je réalise que la proie que j'ai tuée de sang froid avait peut-être une famille. Je culpabilise et me dégoute. Je me sens horriblement mal et toute l'horreur de mon geste vient se poser sur mes épaules.

Et puis je me remets à courir pour fuir le monstre que je suis devenu. J'espère chasser ce sentiment de culpabilité. Parfois, il me semble que j'y arrive. Momentanément…

Le processus inverse de transformation, celui qui me rend mon apparence humaine, celui qui dissimule au fond de moi ce monstre, termine de m'achever complètement. Cela suffit à mon bonheur durant quelques jours, si je peux l'appeler ainsi. En fait, je me sens… comblé. Comme si un manque avait était satisfait tout au fond de moi. Je peux même entendre mes fichus camarades lycéens parler de leurs problèmes sans avoir envie de planter mes crocs et mes griffes dans leur jugulaire pour les faire taire définitivement à l'instar de mes proies.

Les écouter parler de leurs problèmes futiles comme si c'étaient les pires maux de la terre me donne des envies de meurtre. Rien n'est plus insupportable. Moi je connais les vrais problèmes de la vie. Et de la mort.

A cette pensée, je me mets à courir encore plus vite, comme si la vitesse allait distancer ces souvenirs sanglants qui me reviennent en mémoire ! Cette métamorphose est à la fois un cauchemar à endurer et une bénédiction. Grâce à elle, je peux fuir Paul Lahote et tout son passé… mais pour cela, je souffre et fais le mal. Le Paul Lahote qui en revient est satisfait et il n'en est que plus horrible…

**oOoOo**

Je me réveille, nu au milieu de la forêt. Mes membres, humains, sont tous engourdis. Je ne me souviens pas m'être arrêté de courir, ni d'être revenu à moi-même.

Je soupire.

Il n'y a plus aucune trace de colère en moi et j'imagine que j'ai dû abattre une autre victime. Biche, puma, grizzly ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir et je trouve cela mieux. Je me concentre plus volontiers sur cette absence de rage. J'ai envie de m'énerver uniquement parce qu'elle n'est plus présente. Je veux qu'elle revienne !

Pourquoi je désire la retrouver ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle me permet d'oublier tout le reste. Oh oui ! La colère est toujours préférable à la souffrance ou aux remords. Si on veut taper sur quelqu'un, on le fait. On ne réfléchit pas, on suit les impulsions que la rage nous insuffle.

Et c'est sûrement ça le meilleur. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas ressasser ses erreurs d'antan. Ne pas avoir de regrets et de remords sur nos actions passées. Ne pas avoir constamment ces souvenirs qui viennent vous hanter. Ces cauchemars qui vous poursuivent nuit et jour sans interruption.

Je griffe l'air dans l'espoir d'éloigner mes démons intérieurs. A la place, une plainte féminine est émise.

« Hé ! Calme-toi. » Fait une voix, si douce que mon corps en frissonne.

Je sens quelque chose se mettre en mouvement. Comme si la bête tapie, enfuie au plus profond de moi cherchait à se blottir contre la caresse de ce son.

J'ouvre les yeux, stupéfait qu'elle puisse faire réagir mon corps d'une telle manière. Je croise une paire d'yeux d'un vert félin. Je me redresse immédiatement sur mes avant-bras et cherche à reculer.

Une violente douleur à la hanche m'arrête net alors que cette fille se remet à amadouer ma bête de sa voix, telle la musique d'un charmeur de serpent.

« Calme-toi. Tu risques d'aggraver ta blessure ! »

Je suis son regard. Une énorme plaie courre le long de ma hanche jusqu'à quelques centimètres de mon aine. Ma nudité me met mal à l'aise devant elle, pourtant elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Elle est bien trop occupée par ma profonde entaille qui saigne abondamment.

« Je guérirai. » Dis-je simplement.

La semaine dernière, je me suis ouvert encore plus profondément le poignet gauche. Je voulais mettre fin à cette existence maudite, à cette souffrance que je ressens lorsque l'heure de ma transformation arrive. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, je me suis évanoui et puis je me suis finalement réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans ce monde toujours aussi sombre que je pensais avoir quitté sans regret. J'ai nettoyé l'épaisse croûte rouge-noirâtre de mon poignet pour y découvrir avec horreur une plaie refermée en train de cicatriser. Une semaine plus tard, je ne garde rien d'autre qu'une légère boursouflure indélébile mais imperceptible sans mes nouveaux sens experts.

« Il te faut des soins, cela risque de s'infecter ! » Insiste-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je me redresse immédiatement, ignorant la douleur, et m'éloigne de cette fille. Je cache mes attributs masculins du mieux que je peux. Pas question qu'elle m'observe davantage !

« Je guérirai. » Lui répété-je avec plus de conviction.

Je décide de me lever sous son regard inquiet et rempli de pitié. Là encore, j'aurais bien voulu m'énerver mais au lieu de ça, je me sens plus léger et apaisé. Depuis combien de temps personne ne s'est inquiété pour moi ?

« Où suis-je ? » Demandé-je alors que je m'aide d'un tronc d'arbre couché pour me redresser lentement.

Elle ne s'approche pas pour m'apporter un soutien supplémentaire. Elle me regarde en silence, comprenant certainement le fait que j'ai besoin d'accomplir cette tâche seul.

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse.

Lorsque je suis debout, elle souffle. Je lève les yeux vers elle. L'agacement a chassé la compassion. Je sais que mon geste était stupide mais j'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir mieux. Même à terre ou mal en point, un homme veut montrer au reste du monde qu'il demeure un homme.

« Suis-moi, il te faut des vêtements et des soins. Et tu as besoin de rependre des forces aussi. Sans me vanter, je suis une très bonne cuisinière. Après ça, tu pourras faire ce que bon te semblera. »

Elle se retourne et commence à marcher. Le vent fait flotter ses longs cheveux chocolat totalement raides dans l'air. Je regrette que mon flair surdéveloppé ne m'accompagne pas plus sous ma forme humaine. Je voudrai humer son parfum. Ma bête veut s'y blottir pour s'en imprégner.

La fille porte un tee-shirt kaki qui met en valeur son teint mat, un short en jean et une paire de ces petites chaussures plates dont les filles raffolent. Au lycée de la réserve, pratiquement toutes en portent. Ses longues jambes hâlées se meuvent de manière fluide et gracieuse. Ses pas sont très discrets au point que je me mets à croire que j'ai perdu mon ouïe bien plus fine que la normale. Je me concentre sur des sons plus lointains mais ils sont toujours là.

Cette fille est bien trop différente du commun des mortels.

Elle s'arrête de marcher et me regarde par dessus son épaule. Encore une fois, je m'étonne de la couleur bien trop verte de ses iris. Une couleur que l'on trouve dans la nature, presque exclusivement chez les félidés. En somme, pas chez les humains.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demande-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, comme pour me provoquer. Ma bête a envie de la mordiller pour l'embêter à son tour. Un geste loin d'être aussi agressif qu'il ne le paraître. C'est un geste affectif et joueur.

Je me force à avancer avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Nous avançons à mon rythme, c'est-à-dire plutôt lentement. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, je m'effondre lamentablement au sol.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Normalement, j'aurais déjà dû guérir de ma blessure. Ou tout du moins, les premiers signes de guérison auraient déjà dû apparaître depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme s'accroupit à mes côtés et semble recouvrer cette expression inquiète qu'elle avait d'abord eue. Sa voix est plus douce, presque maternelle.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant et laisse-moi t'aider. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de ma maison. »

J'aurais voulu dire non, vraiment. Je veux marcher seul et digne tel un vrai homme. Mais je me sens si faible tout d'un coup… Autour de moi, la forêt toute entière semble instable, comme si un vent insonore faisait tanguer les arbres, prêts à m'écraser. Et puis, soudain, le noir s'abat violemment sur mon esprit.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, je suis confortablement installé dans un lit. De chaudes couvertures me recouvrent. Pourtant, je tremble comme une feuille et je transpire abondamment. Je dois souffrir d'une grande fièvre pour être dans cet état-là. Ce n'est pas normal. Rien de tout ça n'est normal. Je dois m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Je dois m'éloigner de cette fille étrange et de ce lieu qui conjure la malédiction qui m'a frappé récemment. Je ne peux pas me transformer et je ne bénéficie plus des capacités curatives.

Je me lève et ignore cette puissante sensation de vertige. Ma hanche me fait un mal de chien et tous mes membres semblent être faits de coton. Ma démarche doit être celle d'un homme ivre-mort. Je ne sais plus marcher. Même en longeant le mur, j'arrive à peine à me déplacer. J'ai l'impression de me trouver sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

Mes jambes ne supportent pas plus longtemps mon poids. Je me raccroche à ce que je peux dans ma chute. J'entends vaguement du verre qui se brise à mes côtés. Puis une horrible bête s'approche de moi. Un chat mais trop grand pour être réel.

« Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en ! Dégage sale bête ! » Crié-je.

Mais il s'approche encore. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Je n'aime pas être en position d'infériorité, ça me terrorise. Ca me rappelle trop souvent des situations passées.

Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je tente d'éloigner le monstre en essayant de le pousser avec mes bras et mes jambes mais la bête m'immobilise avec ses membres velus et gelés. Je hurle. Elle me regarde avec des yeux d'un vert intense. Des yeux qui me rappellent cette fille qui m'a trouvé. Je ferme un instant les yeux et tout devient plus clair lorsque je les rouvre.

La bête a laissé place à cette fille. C'est elle qui me maintient contre le sol. Je me concentre sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'elles bougent. Oui, c'est ça ! Cette fille me parle mais les bruits me parviennent étouffés.

_« Fièvre… délire… tranquille… » _C'est tout ce que j'entends.

Puis elle disparait, me laissant totalement seul. J'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Où suis-je ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas à la réserve ? Pourquoi les avantages de cette foutue malédiction n'agissent pas quand j'en ai besoin ? Alors c'est ça ? Désormais je n'aurais plus le droit qu'à des transformations douloureuses sans le moindre côté positif ? Qu'ai-je fait pour énerver l'être qui m'a infligé ce sort ? Pourquoi empire-il ? Est-ce parce que je suis un tueur ?

Mes larmes se mettent à couler d'elles-mêmes et je ne peux pas les arrêter. Je ne le veux pas non plus. Elles sont restées bien trop longtemps ancrées en moi. Cela fait un bien fou de les laisser s'échapper pour une fois. Un poids semble s'envoler de ma poitrine.

Je sens quelque chose de frais et humide se poser sur mon front, puis la douceur d'une main qui vient me caresser le visage et écarter les larmes qui troublent ma vision. Un halo de lumière entoure la silhouette d'un ange. Je ne vois pas ses ailes mais ça ne peut qu'être ça, son toucher me réconforte et me détend. Il chasse la douleur de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je profite de ses gestes tendres. Cela me rappelle ma mère quand j'étais petit, quand elle venait me border juste avant le coucher. Et comme dans mon enfance, j'entends une douce mélodie qui m'apaise.

Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais fermé les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvre, ce n'est pas ma mère que je vois mais encore et toujours cette mystérieuse fille. C'est elle qui chante. Merveilleusement bien mais dans une langue que je ne connais pas. C'est doux et réconfortant. Je me laisse aller totalement avec elle, me laissant porter par ses caresses et sa voix.

Après un long moment, mes tremblements se calment. Mes vertiges ont diminué d'intensité. Je ne semble plus non plus délirer. Je vois distinctement les objets et les formes qui m'entourent sans les prendre pour des menaces.

La jeune femme m'aide à me remettre au lit. Je prends conscience qu'elle m'a enveloppé dans une couverture et qu'elle m'a également vêtu. Ma blessure est bandée avec soin. C'est beaucoup mieux réalisé que lorsque je rends visite au médecin de la réserve. Je rougis en imaginant à quel point elle a dû être proche de mon anatomie -masculine- pour effectuer sa tâche.

Elle vient m'apporter des traitements qu'elle a confectionnés à base de plantes médicinales et une soupe très riche. Je me sens repu et prêt à m'endormir après ça. Pourtant, je ne veux pas replonger dans le sommeil. Un trop grand nombre de mes questions restent sans réponse. Je résiste difficilement contre mes paupières qui s'alourdissent.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure ? Je sais que tu m'as entendu. » Lui demandé-je.

Elle pose un regard désolé sur moi durant quelques instants. Puis elle me sourit de la même manière qu'une fille le ferait au garçon à qui elle aimerait plaire. Pourtant, elle met un petit temps à répondre, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

« Quelle importance ça peut avoir ? Je ne pense pas que tu puisses revenir ici un jour. »

Je trouve sa réponse assez étrange et trop mystérieuse.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas revenir ici ? Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ? »

Elle souffle et regarde ailleurs.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Mais si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu peux me trouver un prénom. Je peux être celle que tu veux durant ta convalescence ici. »

Je relève qu'elle n'a répondu qu'à une seule partie de ma question. Je réfléchis au prénom qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Je l'observe attentivement, en faisant attention aux moindres détails.

Sa peau halée et lumineuse renvoie la lumière d'une manière spéciale, comme si elle en était elle-même la source. Ses yeux verts, soulignés par du crayon noir, semblent totalement félins. Ils me fixent intensément, comme s'ils lisaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Comme s'ils me voyaient réellement. Pas le Paul Lahote que je montre mais justement, celui que j'essaye de dissimuler autant aux autres qu'à moi-même.

A son cou, elle porte une fine chaîne dorée avec un pendentif qui représente un petit chat. Ses yeux, faits de deux petites émeraudes, me rappellent les siens.

Chat. Cat. Catherine.

Cela me semblait bien. Peut-être un peu vieillot mais en même temps, je trouve que ça a un côté tendre et un côté avec un tempérament de feu. Je le lui propose :

« D'accord. Que penses-tu de Catherine ? »

Elle me sourit grandement.

« Cathy, je préfère. Mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée. En fait, je crois que j'aurais tout à fait pu m'appeler ainsi. »

« Tant mieux alors. Et pour nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, je propose que tu me trouves aussi un prénom. »

Elle rit doucement. Je suis contrarié par sa réaction. Pourtant, tous mes membres sont calmes. Pas le moindre tremblement qui annonce ma transformation imminente. Je ne sens pas non plus ma colère monter.

« Je sais déjà comment tu t'appelles, Paul. Et cela te va très bien, si je puis me permettre. »

Pourtant au fond de moi, j'aurais bien voulu en changer. Paul Lahote. Ca me suivra toute ma vie. Chaque fois que je regarderai des papiers d'identité ou que quelqu'un m'appellera, mon nom me renverra directement au visage les personnes de qui je le tiens. Sans oublier qu'il me rappelle constamment qui je suis et ce que je fais dans la forêt lorsque je suis sous ma forme monstrueuse et lupine.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un nouveau nom, tu sais. A un moment donné, il faut tout simplement arrêter de fuir qui tu es ou ce que tu es. Tout est bien plus difficile à supporter lorsqu'on rejette les choses. On a l'impression de les subir et on les sent alors bien plus présentes qu'elles ne le sont réellement. Comme si elles nous entravaient et nous empêchaient de vivre et d'avancer. La seule manière de les oublier, ce n'est pas de les chasser mais au contraire de les accepter, vivre avec elles. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde ou qu'il suffisait simplement de le vouloir pour y parvenir. »

« Rien n'est facile dans la vie et cette épreuve ne le sera pas non plus. Il te faudra du temps, de la souffrance et beaucoup de force. Mais tu y arriveras un jour. Tu n'oublieras pas complètement mais quand tu y penseras, ton cœur restera léger. Tu souriras lorsque les meilleurs moments te reviendront en tête. »

Je ricane de manière mauvaise. Elle n'y connait strictement rien !

« Comment sais-tu mon prénom ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. »

Je préfère changer de sujet.

« Pas consciemment non. Tu l'as prononcé dans ton sommeil. »

« Je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil. »

Mon affirmation est catégorique. Je deviens de plus en plus suspicieux envers Cathy. Elle a l'air de me connaître bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Toute cette situation a déjà assez duré. Je dois y mettre un terme par tous les moyens et au plus vite.

Elle souffle et change mes projets avant même que je ne les énonce.

« Dors, tu as besoin de sommeil. Nous reprendrons cette discussion lorsque tu seras capable de réfléchir correctement. »

Je ne le veux pas vraiment, néanmoins je me surprends moi-même lorsque je ferme les yeux et à lui obéir. Avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, je prie pour me réveiller chez moi et connaître le monde que j'ai toujours connu. J'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et en même temps, tout est bien trop réel sous bien des aspects.

**oOoOo**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que Cathy m'a retrouvé dans la forêt. Et plus le temps passe, plus cela devient confus dans ma tête. Je suis rempli d'incertitudes. Je commence à perdre totalement la tête. Je me sens fou et j'en viens à douter de tout.

Est-ce que je m'appelle vraiment Paul Lahote ? Ai-je vraiment seize ans ? Est-ce que j'habite vraiment dans une réserve où on appelle les gens Quileutes ? Est-ce que j'étudie vraiment dans un petit lycée de cette réserve ? Puis-je vraiment me transformer en loup ?

Je ne comprends plus rien. Tous mes sens semblent être revenus normaux, comme ceux d'un humain lambda. Ai-je aussi rêvé ces nouveaux sens extraordinaires ? Pourquoi je me rappelle avec exactitude de l'odeur des feuilles ou de l'humidité ou bien à quel point la nature et les hommes peuvent être bruyants, une fois réunis ensemble ?

Il m'est plus facile de douter dans ce sens que dans l'autre. C'est bien plus simple de se dire que l'instant qu'on vit est réel et que tout ce qu'on a vécu n'était peut-être qu'illusion et non l'inverse. Il m'est difficile de m'imaginer que la couverture que je sens actuellement contre moi n'est peut-être pas réelle tandis que le souvenir de celle que j'avais chez moi l'était.

Beaucoup de choses sont troublantes dans ma situation. Les sensations me paraissent réelles. Pourtant la cabane, Cathy, l'environnement… Tout ce qui m'entoure ressemble étrangement à ce que j'ai connu par le passé. La maison de Cathy est dans le même style que les maisons de ma réserve. Seule la décoration change totalement. Cathy a tout ce que je recherche chez une fille. La beauté, l'écoute, la tendresse, l'affection… Physiquement et intellectuellement, elle a tout pour me plaire. Comme si la femme parfaite s'était subitement matérialisée devant moi. Cela semble être trop parfait pour être vrai. Quant à mon environnement, cela ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma réserve.

Cathy semble connaître bien trop de choses sur moi. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle me connait mieux que moi-même. Au fil des jours, on s'est même rapprochés. Ce n'est jamais allé plus loin que simples caresses sur le visage ou sur la main, on s'est enlacés aussi, de nombreuses fois. Jusqu'à hier soir où je lui ai proposé de venir dormir avec moi. J'ai constamment besoin de son contact pour me sentir bien, éviter de trop penser. Avec elle à mes côtés, les souvenirs douloureux, les horreurs de mes cauchemars sont repoussés.

Comme elle l'a dit, accepter la situation permet de mieux la vivre que si on la chasse. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Quand je réfléchis de trop en me demandant si tout ceci est bien réel, j'ai envie de repartir chez moi pour avoir des réponses. Cette situation est un véritable enfer.

Et quand Cathy est dans mes bras ou quand je suis dans les siens, j'ai juste envie de savourer et vivre pleinement ce moment. J'ai rapidement pris goût à cette insouciance du carpe diem. Je ne cherche pratiquement plus de réponses à mes questions. Je veux seulement vivre. Je ne pense plus à rien d'autre si ce n'est que j'ai peut-être tout pour être heureux en ce moment-même. Pourquoi vouloir gâcher ça ?

J'oublie ma douleur et mon chagrin. Je suis redevenu un humain comme tous les autres, je peux vivre normalement. Grâce à Cathy, j'oublie la solitude qui me suit depuis quelques temps et sûrement aussi mon manque d'affection. En sa présence, je laisse totalement tombé mon masque, j'ai une autre vision –plus claire- des choses. J'accepte de voir en face tout ce que j'ai cherché à nier jusqu'à présent.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénètrent dans la chambre. Cathy commence à s'agiter près de moi, sortant doucement de son sommeil avec de sensuels soupirs. Mal à l'aise par cette situation, je déplace sa jambe et son bras pour me libérer puis je m'enfuis dans la salle de bains. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je me lave, j'entends frapper à la porte.

« Deux minutes, j'ai bientôt terminé. »

Je finis de me rincer à la quatrième vitesse et me noue rapidement une serviette autour des hanches. Je déverrouille le loquet de la porte. Je tombe sur Cathy qui m'observe avec une expression gênée. Je me regarde et comprends pourquoi. L'eau dégouline sur toute ma poitrine et la serviette est légèrement descendue.

Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur Cathy, je découvre une autre émotion dissimulée sous la gêne. C'est du désir, j'en suis pratiquement certain.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Sa fragrance emplit mes narines. Et je ne pense plus qu'à une chose, me délecter de ses lèvres. Alors que je me penche, elle me parle et je réalise ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Elle a une expression paniquée et effrayée, comme celle de mes proies lorsqu'elles comprennent ce qui les attend. Elle bredouille quelques mots avant de s'enfuir.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je voulais juste t'apporter des affaires propres et te dire que le petit-déjeuner était servi. »

Je reste interdit quelques secondes. Aurais-je mal interprété les signes qu'elle m'a envoyés ? Je refuse de le croire, uniquement pour mon égo. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi.

Et puis je me rappelle de son expression, identique à celles de mes proies. Je fronce les sourcils. Si elle était la proie, cela signifiait que j'étais le prédateur ? Le désir peut-il être aussi violent que l'envie de tuer ? Serait-il capable de me rendre meilleur ? Il vaut mieux coucher avec quelqu'un plutôt que de tuer non ? Du moins, si cette colère revient un jour.

Après une semaine d'enfermement, je me sens comme un lion en cage. Plus je retrouve mes forces, plus il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour m'occuper. Et il a toute cette tension due à mon attirance pour Cathy qui augmente et qui me rend fou. J'ai envie de courir, de me défouler pour évacuer tout ça.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je sursaute en l'entendant. Je remarque alors que j'ai des vêtements propres dans mes mains. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant.

« Oui. Peut-on sortir aujourd'hui ? »

Ma demande a le don de la figer.

« Maintenant ? »

« Après le petit-déjeuner si tu veux. Rien de tel qu'une petite ballade pour se ressourcer. »

Elle affiche une mine contrariée.

« Tout dépend de l'état de ta blessure. Je vérifierai. Pour le moment, je dois m'absenter un petit moment, je reviens dès que possible. »

Je crois déceler une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'elle me quitte. Je la suis jusque dans la petite entrée. Elle verrouille soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Je me sens pris au piège. Une vague de panique s'empare de moi durant un instant et puis je me détends. Depuis que je suis ici, tout a l'air d'aller mieux pour moi. Comme si cet endroit était un havre de paix, un îlot au milieu de l'océan. Jusqu'à ce que je vienne ici, je me sentais pris dans un cercle vicieux qui m'entrainait dans les plus sombres profondeurs.

J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Et d'une certaine manière ça me fait peur. La violence a toujours fait partie de moi, c'en était même devenu un de mes traits de caractère.

Je pars m'habiller dans la salle de bains puis je prends mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne mange pas grand chose, j'ai un étrange pressentiment qui me noue l'estomac. Je guette le retour de Cathy par la fenêtre, je ne la vois pas qui revient. Je me mets à arpenter la maison. C'est la première fois qu'elle me laisse seul aussi longtemps. Une envie malsaine me vient à l'esprit. A chaque fois que je lui pose des questions personnelles, elle trouve le moyen de détourner la conversation ou de la ramener à moi. Je décide donc d'obtenir ces réponses par moi-même.

Je fouille un secrétaire près de l'entrée. Il n'y a que des feuilles vierges et des stylos. Aucun document. Je passe au buffet, je n'y trouve rien non plus. Rien qu'un peu de vaisselles et toutes sortes de plantes. Je passe en revue tous les placards de la cuisine, anormalement peu rempli. Puis je vais dans la chambre, les tiroirs ne contiennent que quelques vêtements : principalement ceux que nous avons portés. La salle de bains contient le strict nécessaire. Quelques serviettes, de quoi se laver. Pas de produits vraiment féminins…

Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette maison, comme si un voile venait de se lever de mon esprit me dévoilant sur toute la vérité. J'ai passé tout mon temps avec Cathy et je ne connais même pas son vrai prénom ! Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au reste. Sans elle, la maison me paraît… inanimée. Presque comme une mise en scène ou une feuille de magazine de décoration épurée.

Je me remets à réfléchir. Loin de ses bras ensorceleurs, toutes les anomalies me paraissent trop flagrantes. Il faut je sorte d'ici, j'étouffe.

Je cours vers la porte ignorant la douleur causée par ma blessure à la hanche. Évidemment, tout est fermé. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre la plus proche, je l'ouvre en grand. L'air humide fouette mon visage. Je me mets à trembler. Avoir froid… J'ai l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle sensation. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu froid récemment, sauf la première fois dans cette maison.

Sans réfléchir, je saute par la fenêtre. Ma jambe blessée supporte mal la chute. Ma réception est si mauvaise que j'atterris sur les fesses. Mon habileté a pris un sérieux coup de vieux. Je me relève ignorant la douleur dans tout mon corps. Ma plaie s'est rouverte et tache rapidement le tee-shirt et le short que je porte.

Je commence à courir pour échapper à cet étrange endroit. Tout est désert. Je me mets à courir encore plus vite, trouvant l'endroit sinistre et bien trop flippant. Je sens rapidement mon sang couler le long de ma jambe.

« Paul ! Attends ! »

Je l'entends crier derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas et continue de courir. Ses appels désespérés se rapprochent de moi mais je ne cède pas. Malgré toute l'attirance que je ressens pour elle, je continue mon chemin. Elle appartient à ce monde étrange que je cherche à fuir à tout prix.

« Paul ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête-toi et tu auras tes explications. »

Je ralentis le pas. Quand je la sens derrière moi, je m'immobilise complètement. Elle vient me faire face.

Je n'ai plus froid. Je n'ai plus mal. Je me sens fort. Et irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Bien plus que dans notre cage alors que nous étions bien plus proches.

« Si tu pars, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lis encore cette même tristesse. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. Je ressens quelque chose se mouvoir en moi. J'ai l'impression que ma bête est de retour et qu'elle veut de nouveau se blottir contre Cathy. Elle ne veut pas la quitter.

« Pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? _Qui_ m'en empêche ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des personnes qui nous tiendront éloignés. Quelque chose de bien plus fort… Mais je t'en dis déjà trop. Ils pourraient nous surprendre. »

Je me rapproche d'elle, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Elle ne recule pas, elle attend la suite avec courage.

« Si je ne pourrais jamais revenir ici, tu peux me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchera ? Et qui,_ ils _? »

Elle se mord la lèvre et regarde par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier. Je la sens trembler tout contre mon corps. Cette fois-ci, pas de froid mais de peur. Elle pose sa main sur mon cœur.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Nous sommes comme toi. Tu n'es pas seul et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. »

« Comment ça comme moi ? Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois _exactement _comme moi. »

« Je ne suis pas seule non plus, tous les miens sont comme moi. Quand je t'ai vu dans les bois, j'ai tout de suite compris qui tu étais. _Ce _que tu étais. On est bien plus semblables que tu ne le penses mais différents par bien d'autres aspects. On a décidé à ma place, celui de ne pas assumer ce que nous sommes. »

Je l'arrête. Je ne comprends rien. Je lui dis.

« Je sais que tu dois te sentir perdu. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi finalement. »

Elle baisse les yeux vers nos pieds qui se touchent. Quand elle tente de retirer sa main, je l'en empêche. Son toucher me guérit toujours et je retrouve les sensations que j'avais perdues. D'étranges vibrations se répandent dans mon corps. La forêt m'appelle, comme autrefois. Tous mes sens s'aiguisent. Mes mains se mettent à trembler légèrement tandis que je les pose sur son visage. Je veux le regarder une dernière fois.

Ses yeux verts si particuliers sont brillants, elle semble sur le point de pleurer. Je plonge sur ses lèvres avec passion. La bête tapie au fond de moi approuve et veut en profiter elle aussi. Elle cogne contre ma poitrine comme si elle voulait en sortir. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement les battements de mon cœur ?

Cathy me répond avec autant de désir et de désespoir. Notre baiser a un goût merveilleux. Mais il a cet arrière goût amer d'adieu.

Le temps semble avoir suspendu son fil. Je n'enivre du goût de ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression de savourer un délicieux nectar. Parfaitement exquis.

Bien trop vite, nous nous séparons. La course ne nous a nullement essoufflés mais ce baiser, si. Ma bête en est très fière.

Cathy me tient collé contre elle. C'est à son tour de m'empêcher de partir.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens aussi ce besoin de contact, d'être blotti contre l'autre. C'est puissant mais nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand tu rencontreras la bonne personne, tout ceci te paraîtra insignifiant. Tu ne t'en souviendras peut-être même pas. Tu prendras tout ceci pour un rêve. »

Je lui souffle à l'oreille :

« Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être possible. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse oublier ce que je suis en train de vivre. C'est si troublant. Je veux que tu me dises quelque chose puisqu'on ne serra plus jamais amenés à se revoir. Quel est ton véritable nom… »

_« Je suis désolée… »_

Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Ses lèvres sont de nouveau contre les miennes. Mais ce n'est qu'une distraction. Je ressens une vive douleur dans mes épaules accompagné du son dérangeant d'un tissu qu'on arrache.

Je m'écroule. Rien ne me soutient, même pas Cathy qui me regarde avec un air coupable et désolé. Elle a reculé pour mieux admirer son œuvre. Je comprends qu'elle est responsable de ma douleur. De cette atroce douleur qui se répand rapidement dans mon buste puis dans tout le reste de mon corps. Je me sens trahi. Je sens qu'elle a profité de mon état de vulnérabilité pour me faire mal.

Mon corps bouillonne de rage et de mauvaises intentions envers elle. Je suis incapable de respirer, ma bête est folle à l'intérieur de moi. Elle tape de tous les côtés dans ma poitrine, contre chacun de mes os pour s'attaquer à cette fille.

Je sens les signes de ma transformation lupine arriver. Je vais régler le compte de cette traitresse aux yeux de chat !

Lorsque la douleur et ma rage sont à leur paroxysme, c'est le noir total. La dernière chose que je vois avant l'obscurité, est une patte velue aux longues griffes ensanglantées. Comme celle de la bête que j'ai vue dans sa maison…

**oOoOo**

Je me réveille en sursaut. C'est la nuit, je suis seul. Je me sens déstabilisé pendant un moment, puis je reconnais ma chambre. Je suis dans mon lit. Je soulève les draps dans lesquels je me suis glissé nu. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de blessure à la hanche. Je passe une main dans mon dos, sur mes épaules. Aucune boursoufflure, pas de douleur. Rien qu'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je me rassure. Tout ceci n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Je me rallonge et me tourne sur le côté. Une paire d'yeux fluorescents me regarde par la fenêtre. Je reste immobile. La peur m'empêche de bouger. Je vois la forme se muer en un homme. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…

Je ne suis effectivement plus seul. Un autre est touché par ma malédiction. Je me lève rapidement pour me diriger vers la fenêtre me fichant complètement de ma tenue. Lui aussi est aussi nu que moi.

Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la vitre lorsque je sens quelque chose sous mon pied. Je me penche et le ramasse. Cela brille sous l'éclat de la lune.

_Un petit chat en or aux yeux émeraude…_

**FIN**


	13. Votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 12 mai 2013!

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

www . damn – addict – lemon t4843 – les – votes # 119741 (enlevez les espaces et les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès la fin des votes !

.

Nouveautés du moment : Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum.

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	14. Résultat

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**The « Dark Legend Quileutes Pack » Contest** :

**La mante religieuse** de Kalika-Ma et Tilunarou

**Tempête meurtrière **de Tilunarou

**Toward Brutality **de Sab5

**Alpha wolf's favorite **de Sab5

**Because I need you **de Tilunarou

**Fatalité **d'AleziaCullen

**Monstre **de Kalika-Ma

**Liberté **de Tilunarou

**Peeping Tom **de Kalika-Ma

**Les pilleurs. **de Lilie76 et Tilunarou

**Songe ou réalité ?** de Dead Apple

Alors, aviez-vous deviné qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lues ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer le podium gagnants du concours n°20 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de : (Deux OS puisque nous avons un ex-aequo)

**Peeping Tom **de **Kalika-Ma**

Et

**Because I need you **de Tilunarou

Avec 11% des voix

La seconde place revient à : (Deux OS puisque nous avons un ex-aequo)

**Liberté** de **Tilunarou**

Et

**Songe ou réalité ?** de **Dead Apple**

Avec 13% des Voix

Et la PREMIERE PLACE revient à:

**La mante religieuse **de** Kalika-Ma et Tilunarou**

Avec 18% des voix.

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail. Nous remercions également notre partenaire Facebook Charm's & Folies qui offre un prix bonus pour la première place.

Mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même Facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer !

Et rendez vous des aujourd'hui pour participé « Sex toys Party Contest »

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
